Marvelous things
by acemaclove88
Summary: Rory has been brought to the ER at New York Central Hospital. Who will be her attending? And why is she there? TroryWarning: Do not read if you're offended easily...it deals with some pretty harsh stuff.
1. Chapter 1: I

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Chapter 1: ER rotations

Lights, sirens noise. That's all Rory could comprehend as she felt herself being wheeled into the hospital. She begged her mother not to take her to the hospital, but Lorelei being Lorelei wouldn't listen. She immediately called 911, ignoring Rory's protests and constant shouting.

Rory was thankful though. She wondered where she would be if her mother wasn't with her this particular weekend. Rory was a reporter at the New York Times. She made it; her life long dream came true. She realized she would probably still be lying in the ally next to her apartment, if her mother hadn't been out looking for her.

Rory's eyes involuntarily snapped shut as she was wheeled in to the bright room. She didn't want to deal with this, it was too much. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep…

Tristan sighed as he looked at the board. ER rotation…again. 'I guess that's what residents are for' he sighed as he walked towards the Emergency ward. Tristan had been sent to military school after Chilton, and to him…after some time of course, it was one of the best things that ever happened to him. He finally realized who he was, and what he wanted to accomplish in his life. He went to war…as a medic. It was one of the most fulfilling experiences he had ever felt. After he had finished his obligatory 5 years in service, he decided to practice medicine in the United States.

He walked through the doors of the ER and a nurse immediately began briefing him on his patient.

"Female, 28, Rape victim. No trauma to the head, but may be some internal bleeding." The nurse said quickly

Tristan took the chart and he stopped dead in his tracks at the name.

"Doctor" the nurse called out

Tristan remained silent, Rory? Raped?

"Doctor Dugrey!" The nurse called out loudly. He looked around to see if there were any other attendings in the ER, and looked back down at the chart when he saw they were busy.

He shook his head and quickly walked towards the stretcher that held the love of his life. Rory Gilmore. He looked down at her, she looked so broken, scared. For a moment he wondered if she was unconscious. He was corrected when he heard a small whimpering sound coming from her that sounded like "No, please don't" and just as quietly as she said it, it was gone.

Tristan's heart broke for her. His Mary had been raped…how could this happen to her? "Doctor we have to get her into the ER!" The nurse shouted making Tristan snap out of it and nod.

"Okay, I need her fully awake and conscious, the clothes on her lower half need to come off and I need 0.5 mg of Lorazapam, she's not going to like this" he ordered as he went around to snap on some gloves.

He took a deep breath and made his way to Rory. He lifted her gown up and cringed as he noticed there was a lot of bleeding. Just as he did, he felt Rory try to resist, but the Lorazapam making her unable to do so.

"No please don't…please" She cried weakly

"Honey, you're in the hospital now. No one's going to hurt you okay? But we need to take a look at your injuries" The nurse said softly

Rory shook her head slowly and sobbed. "It hurts" She cried

Lorelei broke down crying at that point. She was standing in the corner, demanding to ride with her in the ambulance. She couldn't take it anymore; she ran out of the ER and called Luke.

"Luke?" She sobbed when he answered the phone.

"_Lore?" Luke asked groggily "is everything okay?" he asked concerned_

Lorelei shook her head "Luke…please. Can you come?" She sobbed into the phone

_Luke was fully awake now "Lorelei. What's wrong?" he demanded as he began putting his clothes on._

"I….I-Its Rory. She…..She's b-been Raped" she cried quietly

"_I'm on my way. You at New York Central?" he asked gently_

"Yeah. Please Luke. She has to be okay" She cried

"_She will be Lore. Shh I'll be there as soon as I can okay?" he said softly_

Lorelei nodded "Thank you" she said before clicking the phone shut and collapsing against the wall.

"What hurts?" Tristan asked as softly as he could

Rory sobbed even louder at that point, hearing a mans voice. She couldn't even comprehend what was going on.

"Hey, Hey Rory. Calm down okay? You're safe now, I'm just the doctor. I just need to know what hurts so we can fix you alright. You think you can tell me when something hurts?" he asked gently

Rory calmed down considerably but silent tears still ran down her face. She nodded.

"Good. Now, does this hurt?" he asked as he felt around

Rory nodded "Everything hurts" she whispered

Tristan nodded "I need more light" he demanded

"Immediately a nurse brought him a small flashlight. The ER room was well lit, but to protect her privacy, Tristan wasn't just going to flip open her gown for the whole staff to see. He kept her fairly covered, making sure she felt as comfortable as possible. He saw with the flashlight that she had cuts all over her lower region and although she wasn't heavily bleeding, they were going to have to stop the bleeding somehow. But first they would have to find the source. He covered her up again with the gown and rolled his chair over to her.

"Rory" he sighed softly "I need to know what happened" he said softly

"No…don't make me" She whimpered

"Would you be more comfortable telling someone else? Your mom? A nurse?" he asked gently

Rory shook her head "I-I can't" she cried

"I need to know what happened so we can find the source of the bleed okay? We need to know what caused it. Right now, we can't tell where it's coming from…" he whispered

Rory's eyes remained tightly shut but she nodded slightly "I-My mom" she whispered

Tristan nodded and arranged for her to be taken to a small private room. Once in he told Lorelei that they didn't have much time, but since the bleeding wasn't extensive or heavy, he believed it would stop on its own. But they needed to know just incase.

Lorelei nodded as a few tears escaped "Hi hon" she said softly

"Mom" Rory whispered desperately

Lorelei took Rory's hand and talked softly to her "Rory, can you remember what happened?" she asked

"I-I was walking home from work……when this guy, he pulled me into the ally. He-He ripped…I tried to get him to stop mom! I'm sorry" She sobbed

Lorelei pulled her into a hug "Shh Rory, it's not your fault okay? Come on" she soothed

"Mom…it hurt so bad. I-I just couldn't take it anymore. He……..forced himself into me…..so many times." She broke down, not being able to go on.

"Baby, nothing else right? He didn't do anything else?" She asked desperately

"I don't know I'm sorry. I-I passed out mommy…I'm sorry" She cried.

Lorelei pushed the nurse call button. Tristan immediately arrived and looked at Lorelei to see if she had any answers.

Lorelei shook her head "She said he just forced himself into her…she passed out. She doesn't remember. Will she be okay?" she cried

"She's going to be fine. We need to take her to the Operating room now though if he bleeding hasn't stopped." Tristan explained softly

Lorelei nodded. "Would you like me to check in the ER, or is it alright if I assess it right now?" he asked

"Whatever you need to do. I don't care. Just make her…please….just let her be alright" She whispered

Tristan nodded and checked for any signs of the bleeding stopping. He stood up. "Mrs. Gilmore, we are going to have to operate, the bleeding hasn't stopped. Granted, there is not much…it could just be a tear in the tissue, and from my experience, this much blood, that's what it probably is. Don't worry. She is going to be fine" he said

Lorelei nodded tearfully "Rory, don't worry honey okay? I'll see you in a few hours" she soothed

"Mrs. Gilmore. As I predicted, there was a small tear in the tissue, probably from when he forced himself into her. We've repaired it, and she should be fine. You can go see her in about 30 minutes if you would like. She is going to be in room 33A." Tristan said as he walked out of the OR.

Lorelei didn't say anything.

"Hi, I'm Luke Danes, Rory's step father" Luke said, standing up.

"Tristan Dugrey, I'm Rory's attending" He said

Lorelei's head shot up at the name "Bible boy?" she asked quietly

Tristan smiled sympathetically "I tried to find someone else to take her case in the ER Mrs. Gilmore…everyone else was busy. I'm sorry" he said

She shook her head "It's good to see you Tristan." She whispered "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you" she added

Tristan shook his head "Hey, no apologizing. You guys hang in there. She's going to be fine." He assured them "I have to go, I'll be back to check on her in about an hour?" he asked

They both nodded and said goodbye

Both Lorelei and Luke decided to go up to the Hospital cafeteria to grab something to eat while Rory was asleep.

Tristan finished up his paperwork and walked towards Rory's room. Hoping she would be awake.

He knocked softly on the door and heard a small 'come in'

He walked in and saw her huddled up on the bed with a blank look in her eyes.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Tristan asked softly

"I-I don't know. It doesn't hurt as bad" She whispered weakly

"Rory…" Tristan sighed "I don't want to embarrass you or anything, but I have a feeling you'll be more upset if someone doesn't tell you now." He said softly

Rory's head snapped up, and she looked at him…really looked at him for the first time.

"Its me Rory…it's…" before eh got a chance to say it he heard her whisper "Tristan"

"Yeah" he confirmed

"Y-You were my doctor?" She asked quietly

"Yeah, I'm sorry Ror…I tried to get someone else…but it was the ER, and everyone was busy" he whispered

"Thank you" She quietly said

"What?" Tristan's head snapped up

"Thank you Tristan. I'm not angry. You saved my life" she said

"I-I'm sorry Rory" Tristan whispered sadly

"Yeah well…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"If you ever need to talk. About anything…I'm here" he added

Rory nodded "Yeah…I might take you up on that. I want to talk to my mom, but every time I do, I see what it does to her…it kills her. I-I don't want to do that to her…" She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You…you'll really listen?" She asked hopefully

Tristan nodded and took her hand "Of course" he said sincerely

"I don't know how I let it happen Tristan…I know what he did to me. I-He…raped me…more than once. How could I let him! I should have fought harder…" She sobbed

"No Rory, you couldn't have done anything okay? It's not your fault." He whispered as he stroked her hand.

"I couldn't even see who it was. I can't fucking remember. I just-I am so stupid. I shouldn't have been walking alone…" she cried

"Shh Ror. Its okay, you're okay." He whispered

"I-it hurt so bad…" she sobbed

"Shh I know, its okay." He whispered, trying to keep his own emotions in check. He rubbed her arm up and down in a comforting way until she had cried herself to sleep.

It was about a week later and the hospital was discharging Rory, much to her dismay. She knew she had to go home at one point, but she didn't want to go back to work. She called in and put in a leave, luckily for her they understood and told her to take all the time she needed.

"Hey" Tristan said, smiling warmly at Rory. "You ready to get out of here?" he asked

Rory nodded mutely. "It'll be okay Rory" he said, noticing her sad expression

"I know my mom's staying with me" she said, convincing herself more than him.

"Good. I'll call you?" he asked as he unhooked all of the machines from her and gave her some clothes.

She nodded "I'd like that" she said

It had been about 2 weeks since she had been released from the hospital, her mother needed to get back to work. She tried desperately to convince Rory to come back to Stars hollow with her for a while, but Rory protested, saying she was okay. Lorelei reluctantly agreed and went on her way.

Rory sighed and looked around her apartment. She had been fine all day, but at night…she didn't know what to do. She hadn't slept alone in nearly a month…she couldn't. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number before she knew what she was doing.

"_Hello?" A tired voice answered_

Rory looked at the time and felt guilty. Realizing she couldn't just hang up… "Tristan?" She asked quietly, exhaustion and desperation evident in her voice.

"_Rory? Are you okay?" he asked immediately hearing the tone in her voice_

"No…" she cried "My mom left today" she added

"_Do you want me to come over?" he asked kindly_

"If you don't mind" She said quietly

"_Of course not. Give me 20 minutes, I'll be there. You gonna be okay until then?" he asked_

"Yeah" she whispered "Thanks" she added before hanging up.

True to his word, about 20 minutes later, she heard a knock on her door. Too scared to open the door she called him.

"Is that you?" she asked

"_Yeah, its me" he said softly_

She hurried to the door and opened the door, letting him and locking it back up immediately.

"_What's up Ror? You alright?" he asked concerned, looking at her current state. She was wearing her pajamas, her face was tear stained and she looked exhausted._

"I couldn't sleep Tristan…I didn't know who else to call…I'm sorry" She said quietly

Tristan pulled her into a hug "Hey its okay, you can always call me." He assured her

"Come on, lets get you to bed" he said as he led her to her bedroom. Once she got comfortable he sat up from the bed. "I'm going to go sleep on the couch okay?" he said softly

Rory nodded "it turns into a bed. There's a blanket on top" she said quietly

Tristan nodded and kissed her forehead before retreating to the living room. He sighed as he turned the couch into a bed and took off his shirt instantly fall back asleep.

Rory on the other hand couldn't sleep. All she kept thinking about was what happened to her that night. She slowly slipped out of bed and padded into the living room where she saw Tristan sleeping.

"Tristan" She breathed out softly while gently tapping his shoulder.

Tristan slowly opened his eyes "Mmm?" he hummed

"Can…can I sleep here?" she asked shyly

Tristan sat up a little and saw how scared she was "Yeah, come on" he said while patting the bed next to him. Rory climbed into bed with him. "Goodnight Rory" he said

"Goodnight" she mumbled back

A few hours later, Tristan woke up to someone mumbling and shuffling around.

"No…Don't. Please…I don't-please don't! Please……………………Please just stop" He heard Rory sobbing while she kicked all the blankets off of her.

Tristan immediately turned around and saw tears pouring down her face. She was having a nightmare. "Rory!" He said, while shaking her a little, but she fought against him "Stop! I-Stop!" She cried hysterically

"RORY!" He said louder, shaking her more firmly until she woke up. Her eyes snapped open "Tristan!" She cried as she launched herself into him. Tristan wrapped his arms around her and rocked them both back and forth.

"Shh its okay Rory, its just me. I'm right here. You're okay" he whispered into her ear, hoping to calm her down.

"I was fine Tristan! I was fine!" She cried hysterically

"I Know I know. Shh calm down." He said while rubbing her back

"Rory. Hey, you're alright. You're here with me, and I wont let anything happen to you okay?" he soothed

"It hurts" She said while her face scrunched up in pain

"Okay, okay" he breathed out "You have to take it easy Ror, come on. Let me run you a warm bath okay? Go put on a bathing suit" he said while helping her up

Rory sniffled and went to put on a bathing suit while Tristan went to the bathroom to run a bath for her.

"Here, whenever you're in pain, it helps to run a warm bath and just soak in it. Not too hot though okay?" He said softly while helping her in the tub.

She recoiled from the warm water as she sat down, standing back up. "Too hot" she whimpered

Tristan shook his head and helped her sit down "Sit down Rory. It will be fine in a bit" he said

Rory kept a hold on his hand as she sat down, cringing as the hot water touched her skin.

Tristan was confused, it wasn't that hot. He put a hand on her forehead to feel for a fever, sighing when he felt heat practically radiating off of her.

"Ror, where is your thermometer?" he asked

She pointed to the small cabinet next to the sink. He retrieved it and stuck it in her mouth, taking it out when it beeped. The thermometer read 103.2. He was slightly relieved it wasn't past 104, but it was still high.

"Ror, you have a fever. Let's get you out of there" he said softly as he helped her up.

"Mmk" she mumbled deliriously

"You think you can manage to change?" he asked

Rory nodded but Tristan followed her to her room anyways. He turned around as she got dressed. "Done" he heard her say before he turned around.

"Okay, come on" he said as he led her towards her bed. "I'll be right back" he said

Tristan came back a few minutes later with a glass of water and some Tylenol. "Take these" he said, handing it to her

Rory downed the pills and drank half the water. As she was putting the glass down Tristan lifted it back up "All of it" he instructed

Rory sighed and drank the rest before putting it down. "Go to sleep. Its late." He said while stroking some stray hairs away from her face.

"Will you be here too?" she asked tiredly, her eyes dropping shut

"Yeah, go to sleep………Mary" he whispered, using her old nickname

A/N: First of all. I'm sorry if I offended anyone with anything in here. If I did, please let me know, and I'll remove this story immediately. Now, this was just sort of an idea I had…well the original was Tristan being a doctor and Rory his patient…but I went this route instead. Who knows, I might do one with that scenario…if anyone has any ideas let me know. Please review…should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2: Glimpsed

A/N: I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear that they _did_ interact and talk during those couple weeks that Rory was out of the hospital when her mother was staying with her. They did. Otherwise, yes, it would be weird for Rory to call Tristan out of the blue. But yeah…they did. So sorry to anyone that was confused or was wondering.

Chapter 2: Cold shower

Rory woke up to the voice of someone chatting on their cell phone. From the sound of it, they were trying to be quiet but failing miserably. She squinted her eyes as light shone through her windows. She sat herself up and immediately regretted it…she groaned feeling sick.

"Hey, you're awake" Tristan said with a smile as he snapped his cell phone shut and walked towards her.

"Yeah" She said weakly

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Rory shook her head "I'm fine" She said weakly

Tristan chuckled and felt her forehead "You know better to lie to a doctor…" he teased

Rory blushed "Fine…I feel like crap" she graoned

"That's more like it" he joked "You want to eat?" he asked

Rory shook her head. She didn't feel like she could stomach anything right now.

"Too bad. You have to eat." Tristan said gently as he helped her out of bed.

"No Tris…I don't really feel good" Rory protested

"Yeah well…you cant take any medication if you don't eat. So come on, just eat a little okay? Some toast…maybe drink some juice?" he coaxed

"Fine…" she sighed

"I want coffee" She stated when Tristan handed her a glass of juice.

Tristan raised his eyebrows "Juice. Drink it" he dead planned

Rory glared "No. Coffee." She said firmly

Tristan smirked "Drink the juice Mary, you're sick. Juice helps…and maybe I'll think about letting you have some coffee" he said

"Tristan…" Rory whined and was about to get up to make it herself. Tristan took the coffee bag that was next to the coffee maker and held onto it.

"Drink the juice." He said

"I hate you" Rory huffed as she sat back down on the counter and finished the orange juice.

"Now I want coffee" She said looking at him expectantly

Tristan muttered something under his breath before turning the coffee maker on while he made some toast for her. He gave her a slice of toast and a cup of coffee.

Rory nibbled on the toast, not really wanting to eat it but knowing Tristan would make her anyway. Truth was, she knew she was a pain in the ass when she was sick…her own mother thought so, but she couldn't help it.

She finished about half the toast and the entire cup of coffee before pushing the plate away. "I cant Tris…" she said quietly when he looked at the toast expectantly. He didn't argue this time, he just nodded and took the plate putting in the sink.

"Lets go" he said once he finished eating himself.

"Where?" she asked confused

"Bed. You need to sleep" he said obviously, holding out his hand to her.

"I'm not tired…" Rory argued relentlessly

"You're going to bed. Come on. Neither of us got much sleep last night, and you're sick" he stated sternly

"God…you're bossy" Rory muttered as she followed him towards the bedroom.

"Thank you Tristan…for everything" Rory said as she climbed into bed. "But you don't have to stay. You probably have work" she added

Tristan shook his head "Rory you're sick. I'm not leaving you alone" he told her

"Thanks…you know…especially for the past few weeks…its really meant a lot" Rory said sincerely

Tristan nodded, he had been over to Rory's quite a bit after what had happened. "Of course" he said, not knowing what to say.

Once Rory was asleep Tristan softly closed her door and walked into the kitchen. He was starving. The only thing he had was a glass of juice…since he couldn't really find anything else. "God…she has nothing in here" he said to himself as he shuffled through her drawers and cabinets.

'She probably hasn't left her apartment in weeks' he thought to himself 'of course she hasn't you idiot…she would have to walk by the alley where she was raped…' he added, mentally smacking himself. Rory couldn't live like this…she couldn't stay holed up in her apartment for eternity. It was evident she didn't feel safe here either…

Tristan yawned and slipped into the bed he was sleeping in, falling asleep within minutes.

"Mare…what happened?" Tristan asked softly. They were sitting on the couch in Rory's living room. Both had woken up about an hour ago and had freshened up.

Rory looked up at him confused "What do you mean?" she asked

"Last night. D-do you want to talk about it?" he asked hesitantly

Tears filled rory's eyes and she shook her head. Tristan instantly felt guilty. "Mary…don't cry, I'm sorry. Its okay, we don't have to talk about it" He whispered

"It was a nightmare" she said, her voice wavering and her lower lip trembling. "I-I…I was there…its like it was happening all over again but I was watching…i-I just I couldn't wake up Tristan…" She sobbed

"Shhh relax" Tristan whispered soothingly while stroking her hair.

"It was just…I didn't know what to do." She added as she calmed down a bit.

"Tristan?" She whispered after some time.

"Hmm?" he hummed

"I…I havnt been outside yet. I cant bring myself to go out there…it happened right next to here…" she said quietly

Tristan nodded "I know Mare" he said sympathetically

"C-could we…you maybe come with me?" she asked hesitantly

"Of course" he said while offering her a small smile. "Grab your clothes too." He said

"Why?" she asked

"You're coming home with me…its obvious you cant sleep here Rory. I mean…it happened so close. I understand. So until you get back on your feet, you're staying with me." He said

Rory shook her head "Tristan, I don't want to be a burden…its fine" she protested

"You're coming with me like it or not" he said playfully

"Why? Why are you doing all of this…you don't…we haven't seen eachother in a while" She whispered

"Because Mary…I always cared about you. Believe it or not." He said softly "Now come on. Go pack" he ordered

"Jeez…doctors _do _have god-complexes" she teased

Tristan laughed "Shut up" he joked

"Mary…Mare. Rory!" he said a little louder. They were standing in front of the door to go outside and Rory had a blank look in her eye…

"I cant do this Tristan…" She whispered, dejected and turned to go back upstairs

Tristan grabbed her hand "Yes you can. You'll be with me. Do you trust me?" he asked softly

Rory nodded "yeah" she whispered

"Okay. Then trust that I wont let anything happen to you. Come on, just one step at a time alright?" he said gently

"Okay." She said quietly. And they took their first step out of the building.

"Come on. You're doing good" Tristan said as she buried herself deeper under his arm.

Rory stopped when she saw the alley. "Tristan!" She cried and embraced him fully

"Shh, I'm right here Mare. Calm down. Lets keep walking okay? Its okay. Come on" he coaxed and took a small step forward.

"Hey. Hey mary! Look at me. Come on, right here okay? At me" Tristan whispered as they passed the horrid spot.

Rory looked up at him with watery eyes "You did good okay? Its over. Come on, shh, you're okay" He said, making her look at him

Rory nodded "lets go" She said hoarsly making Tristan smile

"That's my girl" He whispered as they continued

Tristan sighed as his beeper rang. He knew it was the hospital, he was on call tonight.

He and Rory were peacefully sitting in his spacious living room watching TV.

"Hey Mare, I'm sorry but I have to go. That's the hospital…" he said apologetically

"You're on call at 10 pm?!" Rory asked, surprised

Tristan nodded "I'm actually on call all night. So make yourself comfortable. Bedroom's over there." He said "you gonna be alright?" he asked worriedly

Rory nodded and gave him a tight smile "I'll be fine. Go. Do your doctorly things!" She teased

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit" he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before making his exit.

Tristan returned a couple hours later, to find all the lights on in the apartment. He didn't see Rory sitting on the couch so he assumed she was asleep. He walked to his bedroom and was confused when he heard the shower running. He saw the bathroom door was slightly open and there was no steam at all coming out.

"Rory?" He called out, worried she might have hurt herself

He got no response so he tried a few times but nothing. He gently pushed the door open and saw Rory sitting against the wall of the shower, her knees up to her chest, naked. By the looks of it, the water was ice cold.

"Rory!" he said loudly.

Rory jumped and looked up, making no move to cover herself. "I'm sorry. I just feel so groess Tristan…I feel so disgusting…dirty" she sobbed

Tristan grabbed the robe that hung on the door and turned the water off before pulling her up and wrapping her in it. "Rory, that water was ice cold. How long were you in there?" He asked softly

"When will it go away?" She asked in a small voice as Tristan held her.

"When will what go away Mare?" he asked softly while he walked them both out of the bathroom.

"This feeling. I feel disgusting all the time. Like…whenever someone looks at me…they _know_. I don't want to feel like this anymore" she said

"That will go away with time Mare. There is not a certain time period for which people recover from things like this okay? It depends on the individual. But I'll be here, every step. You're going to be fine. I know it, you're a Gilmore…and one of the most stubborn people I've ever met" he said with a smile.

"Hey, lets get some clothes on you okay? You look cold" he said with a soft smile

Rory nodded and walked over to her suitcase, pulling out some sweats and a t-shirt.

"I'll be back. You change" Tristan said, before closing his bedroom door and walking into the kitchen.

He came back in about 5 minutes later with two cups of coffee. "Now since coffee effects neither of us, I was thinking we could have a cup before we sleep" he said with a grin

Rory smiled "Sounds good" She said happily

"20 questions" Rory said suddenly

Tristan stopped drinking his coffee "Excuse me?" he asked

"Lets play 20 questions" She repeated

"You start" he responded, making himself more comfortable on the bed

"Favorite movie" she asked

"Mare…that's tough. I don't have a favorite movie…but…if I had to pick…scarface" he said

"I half expected you to say show girls or something" rory teased

Tristan raised his eyebrows "yeah well, that's pretty high up there too. Now…favorite type of coffee" he asked

"Oooh you _are_ the perfect man! I do not discriminate among coffee…I'm very fond of Columbian, costa Rican and Hawaiian though" she said

Tristan smirked making rory roll her eyes "I see you're still as arrogant as ever" she muttered "Okay, last girlfriend" she asked

Tristan remained silent for a moment "Her name was Sarah…didn't work out" he said

"I'm sorry" Rory said

"Yeah well…shit happens. What about you? Last boyfriend?" he asked

Rory cleared her throat "Uhm…his name was Eric…didn't work out either" she said, leaving it at that. "Where did you go to college?" she asked

"I went to the naval academy and then UCSF for grad school" he responded "What was the first word you said?" he asked

"Bean" she responded with a grin

"Bean?! Are you serious?" he sputtered

Rory nodded "Yeah. As in coffee bean" she said with a shrug "favorite cookie?" she asked

"Fortune cookie. Favorite book?" he asked

"Howl. Why did you hate Dean so much?" She asked with a grin

Tristan scowled _because you were mine _he thought "He had what I so desperately was trying to get. He didn't even have to try…I made an effort and well…you know how things ended up" he said

"I'm sorry…we were both so young and naïve Tris…" she said guilty

"Hey, its no problem Mare. I don't really hold grudges. Favorite Disney channel movie?" he asked with a straight face

Rory burst out laughing "Did you just ask me what my favorite disney channel movie was!!!" She asked incredulously

Tristan smirked "Don't deny it Mare. Everyone watches them once in a while…and everyone denies it. So what is it?" he asked

"Well…if you must know. I enjoyed High school musical last year" She said with a grin

Tristan laughed "See. Aww, did Zac Efron get to you too?" he teased

"psh. Whatever Tristan…you cant deny that he's pretty hott." She said

"Rory…he's nearly 10 years younger than you!" he exclaimed

Rory laughed "I'm kidding. Calm down. Now, favorite TV show" she asked

"Lost" he said immediately

Rory squealed "OH MY GOD! YOU TOO! I LOVE LOST" she shouted

Tristan grinned "Well Mary, I always knew you had good taste, we'll have to talk about it later" he said "But for now. We need to sleep." He said

"Alright, goodnight Trist- hey where are you going?" she said when he got up

"I'll sleep on the couch" He said, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable

Rory shook her head "No Tristan…you can sleep here…if you don't mind that is" She said patting the spot on the bed next to her

Tristan smiled and nodded "of course not" he said as he slipped in next to her

A/N: Okay. So there it is. Review please. Maybe give me ideas that you guys want to see put in here?


	3. Chapter 3: A bat

Chapter 3: Barack Obama

A/N: Hey! Thanks to and () for the idea of making Rory go see a therapist…I think I'll use it.

"Rory…" Tristan sighed

"No! Tristan…I don't need to!" she shouted

"You had three nightmares last night Mare…I think it will help. I can come with you if you want" he offered

Rory shook her head and kept brushing her hair, not paying attention "No Tris. If I'm that much of a burden, I'll just get out of your hair. I can go back home today" she said irritated

"Rory! Stop it! You know I love having you here! I just want to help you…I can't stand seeing you like that" he said softly

Rory put her brush down and turned to look at him…he really was being genuine. "I don't know if I can talk to someone else about it Tris…" she admitted quietly

Tristan nodded "You can try right? I think it will help. And if you want, I'll come with you" he repeated

"Okay…but I'm _not_ going to be lying down on any couches or envisioning my happy place!" she joked uneasily

"Don't worry Mare, I know the best Therapist in town. Happens to be a friend of mine" he said comfortingly "And he's not into that sappy stuff" he added

"Good. Now go. You have work and so do I" she said, practically pushing him out the door.

Tristan turned around to face her "You have work?!" he asked worriedly

Rory nodded "I'm not going anywhere…they're letting me work from home. I just have to proof a couple articles, desking stuff like that" She said

He nodded "Okay, bye Mary, I'll see you tonight" he said, giving her a peck on the cheek before leaving for work.

­

"So Rory, when you get these nightmares, are they the same each time?" Jack asked.

Rory gripped Tristan's hand tighter; she didn't know how he talked her into this. "No, they're different" she said politely

Jack chuckled "Rory, relax…I'm not going to make you do breathing exercises or anything. This is strictly just to see what exactly is bothering you" he said calmly

"What's bothering me?! What's fucking bothering me?! I was RAPED! That's what's bothering me!" She shouted, immediately turning beet read as she realized what she just did.

"I'm so-" she started but Jack interrupted her

"It's quite alright. Actually, now we're getting somewhere" Jack said

"Have you tried talking to anyone about what happened to you that night?" He asked

"I…I tried talking to my mom about it. But, every time I did…I saw her face. It was too much for her and I didn't want to put her through that. I did talk to Tristan though…" she said softly, much more calm this time.

"And how did that go?" he asked

"It…it was good. Hard…but I felt slightly relieved" she said

"And you are not…how should I put this. I'm sorry if this is offensive, you aren't weary or afraid of Tristan in any way?" he asked softly

Tristan froze, was she?

Rory felt Tristan tense and she moved closer to him. "No, not at all. I trust him…we've known each other for a long time…and he-he was the first person I talked to at the hospital" She said, her voice wavering.

Tristan was relieved, the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable around him. He hadn't even thought about whether she was afraid of him or not…he practically ordered her to move to his apartment. He relaxed as he heard her answer.

"And Tristan, you were the attending in the ER that took her case?" Jack asked

"Jack…you know all of this" Tristan said with a smirk

"I know, but have to ask, just for record purposes" he said

"Yeah, I was the one called for her case" Tristan said

"And how was that like? Seeing one of your high school friends brought in the ER under the circumstances?" he asked

"I'm sorry Jack, I thought this therapy was for Rory, not me" Tristan said, not angrily…just confused

"It is, maybe it will help her to know what you were feeling when you saw her" he said

"I-I froze when I saw her. The nurse had to call my name half a dozen times to get my attention…it was just so surreal that Mary…Rory" he corrected "Was brought to…to the same ER I was at…I tried to look for another attending…but there weren't any. I was terrified…when I saw blood…being a doctor blood doesn't faze me at all. But when I saw blood on her, I-I just couldn't think anymore. All I could think about was how she must be feeling…or how terrifying it was…even for me" Tristan said quietly.

"Tristan…" Rory choked as he finished, she realized how much he really did care for her. He had been there throughout this whole thing when he had no obligation to. Hell they treated each other like crap at Chilton…

"Mary…hey" he whispered and held her head against his chest

Jack quietly slipped out of the room, thinking that was enough for one day.

"Okay, just let it out Mare" he whispered as she sobbed. After about 5 minutes he heard her trying to stop, but couldn't. She was becoming hysterical, he heard her try to catch her breath as she gasped for air.

"Mary, look at me" he said, fearing she was going to go into shock

"Come on, look at me Mare" he repeated

Rory looked up at him; hear chest heaving trying to calm herself down, tears still pouring down her face. "You need to breathe okay? Come on, breath with me. Deep breaths, in and out" he coaxed as he cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"Good girl, its okay. Just relax" he soothed as he moved two fingers down to check her pulse which was racing. He sighed in relief as he felt it slowing down to normal again.

"You okay now?" he asked after a few minutes

Rory nodded mutely. "Hey Tristan?" she asked after a moment of silence

"Yeah?" He asked

"Could you- I mean…could you tell me what happened when I came into the hospital…no one has yet…and I…" she trailed off hesitantly

"Rory, I don't know" he said unsurely

"Please?" She asked "I…I've been wondering. I don't know why, don't try and rationalize it…" she pleaded

"You were brought in fully conscious. Your mom was with you, but she was a wreck. I was called in and when I saw you I-everything just stopped. It took me a few minutes but I shook it off, and well…I realized I had to completely detach myself or I wouldn't be able to treat you. So I did just that. I treated you like any other patient. I gave you a mild sedative so that you would stay calm while I checked you out because there was a lot of bleeding. By the time I went to do that, your mom couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the hospital sobbing, I think just seeing all that blood on her daughter was enough to kill her" He said

Rory nodded "Thank you Tristan. That helped a little, believe it or not. I just don't like pieces missing from my life. I already have some of it gone, its just strange to think about you know?" she said more to herself than him.

"Come on, lets get you home" he said softly

Rory froze _home?_

"I meant my place don't worry" he said as he felt her tense.

"Sorry…I'm probably a pain in the ass right now" She said as she followed him through the doors.

"You're not at all Mare, I love having you with me. It gets old living alone sometimes" he said in assurance

"Uhm so what do you want to do?" Rory asked once they got settled on the couch

"Whatever you want Ror, TV?" he suggested

Rory looked at him. He was so caring and understanding…she had never met anyone who was so gentle and patient with her…she wondered if he was always like this and she was too daft to see it. She noticed his blonde locks that were infinitely the same as how they were when he was at Chilton…that's one thing that didn't change. His eyes, icy blue, ones she remembered all too well. They were beautiful, they matched hers perfectly, his long lashes, almost feminine but glorified his boyish appearance. She let her eyes wander down to his lips, once she'd only tasted for a few seconds…she realized how stupid she had been in the past. She noticed how full they were, and wondered if they were as smooth and silky as she remembered.

"Mary!" Tristan said, breaking her out of her trance

She looked up at him, blushing like crazy. "You alright?" he asked

Rory nodded but didn't take her eyes off of him. Before she knew what she was doing, she had fused their lips together.

Tristan almost jumped a foot in the air _Rory Gilmore is kissing me…Mary; my Mary is kissing me_ he said to himself. And just as quickly as it had begun he ended it.

"Rory…" he started as he looked at her

She looked down, not being able to bring her eyes to meet his. He sighed and gently nudged her chin up to look at him, his heart breaking when he saw a single tear slip down her cheek.

"I'm sorry you probably have a girlfriend right? I should go; I mean why would you want me. I shouldn't have…no one wants me anymore. I'm disgusting…its okay. I'm not mad Tristan" she said, her voice cracking, struggling to get up.

Tristan held her in place preventing her from moving and looked down at her shocked "Stop" he said firmly when he saw she was about to go on.

The tone in his voice caught her attention and she looked up at him a little scared "Are you mad?" she asked slightly scared

"No, god no Rory, I'm not mad. I don't want to hear you talk about yourself like that again okay? You're not disgusting. You're still Rory Gilmore, my Mary…" he said softly, hating that he scared her

"b-but _you_ don't want me do you?" She asked in a small voice

"Of course I want you Ror, I've wanted you since the first day I saw you at Chilton" he said, grinning when that elicited a small smile from her.

"Then…why?" she asked, referring to the kiss earlier

"Because Rory…you took my by surprise. And I'm sure this is a pretty difficult time for you, so until you're completely okay, how about we go slow okay?" he said softly while caressing her cheek

Rory's heart soared at his words, he was willing to put his feelings aside and wait until she was ready. "Okay" she whispered, leaning into his touch.

"So you were jealous of my imaginary girlfriend?" he smirked, trying to make light

Rory blushed "Shut up Tristan. You don't have a girlfriend though right?" she asked timidly

He shook his head "No, I don't." he said "You want to go get some dinner?" he asked

Rory nodded "Order in?" she asked

Tristan shook his head; it was time for her to get out. "No, we're going out. Come on" he said

Rory looked at him unsurely, but nodded "Okay, casual or formal?" she asked

"Casual" he said

Tristan leaned closer to her as they walked into the restaurant. He noticed she shuffled closer to him and tightened her hold on his hand. "I'm right here Mare, not going anywhere" he whispered before the waiter came to take them to their table.

"Aw Tris…you brought me to an Indian place! How did you know it was my favorite?" she asked as she read over the menu

Tristan smiled "I've always known Mare…now what are we going to order?" he asked

"Okay well. I say we start with the Satee Chicken for an appetizer. Then the Chicken Tikka Masala, Chicken Korma, Lamb Curry and Tandoori Chicken" she listed off laughing at Tristan's face

"I like variety. Stop looking at me like I'm about to eat all of that. We can take the rest home!!!" She said

Tristan laughed and nodded "You got it" he said and called the waiter over to order their food.

"So Mare, what's new in the world of Rory Gilmore?" he asked

Rory rolled her eyes "If there were something new, you'd know it Tris…I'm staying at your place remember?" she said sarcastically

Tristan laughed "Yes Rory I remember. How's work treating you?" he asked softly, knowing she was itching to go back

"They've been really great about it actually. They've given me some time off…as I told you before, I'm just proofing and editing articles, mostly intern work until I can get back on my feet. Stuff I can do from home basically" she said

Tristan nodded "That's nice of them." He commented

"How's work for you?" she asked

Tristan offered her a small smile "It's the same…you know. Sick people, depressing stuff. I have a really interesting case actually, Siamese twins" he stated

Rory leaned towards him interested. "Really?!" she asked wide eyed

Tristan chuckled at her reaction "yeah, they want me to perform a separation surgery on them…brothers." He said

"Wow that's really awesome Tris! Wow…okay so getting caught up in all of this, I never even asked you what kind of doctor you were?" she rambled

"I'm a general surgeon" he stated, making her mouth drop open

"_Surgeon?"_ she asked in disbelief

"Yes Rory, Surgeon, you know the mean people with scalpels that cut you up. What did you think performing an operation meant?" he teased

"I thought maybe you were like an anesthesiologist or something…" she said sheepishly "But surgeon! As in the most competitive field in medicine!" she repeated

"Yes Mary, as in people that slice you open, dice you into pieces, take parts out of you…need I go on" he said again, amused

"Sorry…how come you didn't pick a specialty?" she asked

Tristan shook his head "I couldn't. During my internship, I tried to focus on one field…neonatal, cardio, neuro but I couldn't pick on. So I decided on general…I get to see it all" he explained

"Wow. That's incredible Tris. I'm happy for you" She said sincerely

Tristan smiled "Thanks. I'm thinking of doing a specialty though, probably cardiothoracic" he commented

Rory nodded "Heart surgery right?" she asked

"Yup. I'm not positive as of yet though. I'd have to go back to school for another 3 years or so to specialize…assuming I pass my boards again" he said worriedly

"You'll do fine Tris…from what I can tell, you're pretty talented. There aren't many surgeons out there as young as you" she complimented

"Aw Mary you're too nice today" he said, dramatically putting a hand over his heart

"Oh god I'm stuffed" Rory sighed as she sat back and let herself sink into the plush leather seats of Tristan's car

"You should be, although I think we did pretty well. We at at least half" he said, starting the engine

"What's that thing people get done when they've eaten too much? So much they can barely walk, let alone breathe" Rory asked, feeling extremely heavy right now

"They get their stomach pumped?" he asked

Rory nodded "I need that. I want my stomach pumped Tris!" she demanded

Tristan chuckled "Not a pleasant process Mary, you don't. Trust me" he said

Rory sighed, "Fine I'll just have to settle for a walk then" she said annoyed

"We'll take one after we drop this food off at home. I don't want it stinking up my car for the next year" he said

Rory laughed "You're just like my mother" she said

"I'm honored to be compared to Lorelei!" He commented

"You should be. My mother is insane. Lucky for you, I like insane" she said with a slight nod.

"You ready to go Mare?" Tristan called out from his bedroom before emerging

Rory nodded mutely and followed him to the door, staying close behind him.

"We don't have to go Rory…" he said, noticing she looked terrified

"I want to…I have to some time right? I'd rather be with you, than be alone when I have to one day" She said

Tristan nodded and took her hand "Come on then" He said

They walked hand in hand through the cold streets of New York City.

"Rory, the police called this morning" he said while throwing an arm around her

Rory looked at him questioningly "They haven't found him yet. I'm sorry Mary" He said softly

Rory nodded and looked down, feeling slightly disappointed. If they found him at least she would know he was off the streets…that he wouldn't come after her again.

"Rory, they'll find him" Tristan said as he tugged her closer to him.

Rory laid her head on his shoulder and nodded "Yeah." She whispered

"Maybe…do you remember anything new about what happened? It might help" he said gently

Rory shook her head "No. I just…I want him gone Tris. What if he comes after me again" She said quietly, a few tears escaping her eyes

"He wont Rory. He won't. I'll make sure of it. And they will find him. These things take time…" he said comfortingly

"Let's go back" She mumbled

Tristan nodded "Fine…I _was_ going to get you some coffee but…I guess since you want to go back…" he teased, loving the way her face lit up

"Tristan! Coffee…you know I can't ever say no to coffee!" she squealed and ran into the café they had stopped in front of.

Tristan chuckled. He loved how she got excited over the simplest things. He followed her in and heard her ordering her extra large double shot plain black coffee. "That'll keep you up all night" he said from behind her

Rory raised an eyebrow at him "Nah. It won't. Don't worry so much" she said

"I'm a doctor. I _have_ to worry…especially because I know the effects this stuff has on you" he said

Rory rolled her eyes and scoffed as he ordered a coffee for himself. "Hey, I'm just as immune to this stuff as you. Medical school will do that to you." He defended while handing the man money.

"Tristan, I'll be fine. Besides I'm not leaving the building. You're dropping me off and picking me up…" Rory reasoned

Tristan looked at her skeptically "Are you sure Rory?" he asked

Rory nodded "I have to get back to work. Sitting at home, doing nothing while you're at work is driving me crazy. I can't just keep proofing articles…I got enough of that when I was working for Paris and Doyle" She said with a smile

Tristan grinned and nodded "Okay. Let's go then…" he said

Rory's first day back at work was good. She missed all her friends. She screamed in surprise as soon as she walked into the building, the staff had thrown a small welcome back party for her.

"Rory, I'm glad you're back." Her best friend Louise said

"Thanks Lou, how's it been?" she asked, shuffling things around on her desk. Trying to get it organized again.

"Eh, hectic as usual. But it is the times…what can you expect. So I just wanted you to know…if you ever want to talk about it…I'm here" She said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder

Rory smiled and nodded "Thanks." She said. Louise was one of the only people other than her superior that knew why she was gone for a short period of time…she found it pointless telling the others…didn't want them meddling in her life, or feeling sorry for her.

"So I'm not too sure, but I think the boss gave you our best story. You have a phone interview with Barack Obama at 4" Lou said with a grin

Rory squealed "Oh my god! Are you serious?" She said excitedly

Louise nodded "Yeah. So come on. Get to work…research like you never have before" She said playfully

Rory was beaming, she had to call Tristan. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number.

"_Dugrey" the voice on the other end answered_

"Tristan!!!" Rory squealed into the phone

_Tristan laughed "Hey Mary, how's work going?" he asked_

"It's incredible. Guess what…." She taunted

_Tristan smirked "What…" he played along_

"I'm interviewing Barack Obama today!!!" She shouted into the phone

_Tristan had to pull his cell phone away from his ear for a bit so she didn't permanently damage his ear drums "That's Great Ror! I'm happy for you" He said sincerely_

"Thanks. Well I just had to tell someone, so I called you. Anyways, I have a lot of research to do. I'll see you tonight?" she asked

"_Sure will. Bye Ror, good luck" he said before hanging up._

Rory flipped her phone closed and smiled, typing furiously on her keyboard, starting her research. She was happy to be working again, doing one of the things she loved.

A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are great. So here's another update for you. Please review on this one too!!! I'm already half way done with the next chapter so maybe if you review…I'll be inspired. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4: With Butterfly wings

Chapter 4: Butterfly wings

"Rory, you ready to go sweetheart?" Tristan asked softly while he sat down next to her on the couch.

"What if I can't do it Tris? What if they don't have the right guy?" she asked

"Then they don't have the right guy and they'll keep looking until they find him. You can try though, because if they do have him, you're free Ror, I think you'll feel a lot better" he said

Rory took a deep breath and nodded "Okay let's go" she said

"Follow me Ma'am" The officer said

"Ca…Can he come with me?" She asked

The officer glanced at Tristan, and nodded "Yeah that will be fine" he said

She grabbed Tristan's hand and they followed the officer into a large room. There was a glass pane in between them and a small stage.

"Take a seat" He said

Rory and Tristan both sat down and the officer asked if they were ready.

"Will they be able to see me?" Rory asked

The officer shook his head "No, they can't see a thing" he assured her

"Okay then, I'm ready" She said, squeezing Tristan's hand harder.

"Bring them in!" The officer said and a group of 5 Caucasian men walked onto the stage, all holding numbers in orange suits.

The first one was pretty scruffy looking; he had long ratty hair and had a few tattoos all over his neck. The second one was a little more clean cut, he didn't look like a criminal at all…the third was gruff. He had shortly cropped hair and a scruffy beard. The fourth was bald, blue eyes and short, and the fifth as a bit tanner than the others, looking bored as ever.

"Can…could you have them turn around?" Rory asked

The man nodded and gave him the signal for them to turn around. Rory gasped as she saw the distinctive tattoo on the second mans neck. It was of a cross, with four stars covering each end. "That's him, the second one" She said quietly

"Are you sure ma'am?" he asked

Rory nodded tears falling from her eyes "Yeah, that's him" She repeated softly

"Thank you Miss Gilmore. You may go now. You will receive information on the trial date shortly" The officer said while leading them out.

"That was him Tristan…" She said softly when the got into his car

"I know Mare. You okay?" he asked gently

Rory shook her head "He was just in there Tristan. The man that caused me….this…the pain…he was right there" she sobbed

Tristan pulled Rory over the console and into his lap "I know Mary, I know. Shhh, he's in jail now though. He can't get to you ever again" He murmured while placing kisses to the crown of her head

Rory gasped for air and fisted at his shirt, needing something tangible to hold on to. "It's his fault…Tris…why do I care? Why…I can't stop" She cried

"Shhh its okay baby. You're going to be fine. Come on, relax" he whispered into her hair

"B-but I have to see him again don't I Tris…he's…god I hate him" She continued

"Me too Mary, me too. Lets go home, get cleaned up okay?" he asked gently

Rory sniffled against him and nodded "Okay" She whispered

Tristan waited for her to get up off his lap and laughed when she didn't. He lifted her up and set her back down on the passenger side, smiling when she looked at him slightly confused.

"TRISTAN JANLEN DUGREY" Rory screamed into the phone as he picked up

"_Shit Rory what the fuck!" Tristan hissed as he almost jumped a foot in the air_

Rory leaned back in her chair at the times "You never told me you were the most prominent young surgeon on the east coast!" She shouted

"_Where did you hear that?" He asked curiously_

"Does it matter? You jackass. How come you didn't tell me you won that award?" She demanded

"_Shit Mary, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Could you please tell me why this is so important?" he asked impatiently_

"I'm interviewing you" She said simply

"_What?" he asked dumbly_

"I'm interviewing you Tris…I got the assignment to interview the most prominent young surgeon on the east coast…imagine my surprise when your name was written there. Especially cuz I didn't know you had won that award!" she said, calmer this time

"_Sorry Mary. At least you don't have to research though right?" he compromised_

"Oh on the contrary. I'm researching harder…not to mention I have to look up all your procedures and all that good stuff. I'll see you at home tonight" she said before hanging up.

"So Tris…your first solo procedure was on a newborn baby?" Rory asked, as she curled up beside him on the couch, notebook and pen in hand.

Tristan nodded "Yeah. He needed heart surgery" he said, fighting the urge not to smirk at how cute she looked, biting her pen and nodding, making notes.

"How was that?" she asked

"Honestly? The most terrifying experience of my life. He was so small…I thought he was going to break the second I touched him…it was mind blowing. I wanted to run as far away as I could…all these nurses and doctors looking at me to tell them what to do." He said

"Wow…I think I would have run for the door…" she mused

Tristan chuckled "Yeah well. I was prepared. I just had to believe I was" he said

Rory nodded "What was the toughest procedure you've done? Was it the humpty dumpty surgery?" She asked excitedly

Tristan looked at her amused "Mary do you even know what a humpty dumpty is?" he asked

Rory nodded "Of course I do. It's cardiac auto transplantation. Plus it's really fun to say" she said with a smile

"No, the humpty dumpty wasn't the toughest one I've done. I think the hardest one I've done, wasn't one that I've _actually_ done…it was one I sat in on. There was this woman; in her early 30's…she had multiple brain tumors. We went in and attempted to remove them. The amount of concentration and stability you need when you're inside someone's brain is incredible. One slight centimeter off and you've cut off their ability to speak or hear. I luckily got to assist one of the surgeons during my internship and I actually removed a piece of the tumor…I think it was the most terrified I had ever been in my life. Just knowing that I was literally holding her ability to ever _live_ again in my hands…" he said bemused.

"Wow. Okay. What's your yearly income?" she asked "Sorry if that's an awkward question…you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Uhm I just had to ask…I'll write no comment next to it if you want." She said nervously

Tristan smirked "Mare, calm down. My annual income is around $500,000" he said with a shrug.

Rory's jaw dropped open. Tristan chuckled and nudged it closed. "Sorry. That's amazing" she commented

Tristan just shrugged "Next question?" he asked, not wanting to talk about his income.

"Right sorry. What inspired you to become surgeon?" she asked

"I wanted to do something that would piss my dad off and at the same time…I wanted it to be something that people would be in awe about. I mean…before I left for military school, you didn't exactly think 'Tristan Dugrey, surgeon'" he said

Rory laughed and nodded. "What is the most bizarre thing you've seen so far in the medical field?" she asked

"Bizarre in the sense that it's hilarious or bizarre in the sense that you thought it was impossible?" he asked

"Both" She said

"Alright. Well. I saw a grown man go through a lot of pain once because he bet his friends he could swallow 10 doll heads" he said with a laugh

Rory grimaced "Ouch" she remarked

"As for bizarre…it's still early. I haven't seen much. But I saw Siamese triplets" he said

"Wow…where were they attached?" she asked

"They were all attached at the hip. Babies of course, there was no way they were going to survive if they stayed like that. But it was pretty cool to see" he explained

"That's it. I'm over this" She said, throwing her pen and notebook on the table in front of her

Tristan laughed "What bored already?" he teased

"Far from it. Just know I have more than enough to write on." She said simply

"Come on Ror, you've been getting ready for the past hour!" Tristan said frustrated

"Fine Fine…" Rory muttered, emerging from the bathroom and gathering her things.

"Why are you so nervous? It's just a routine check up" he asked confused

"I'm not nervous. I just hate hospitals" She snapped muttering a sorry afterwards

"It'll be fine" he said with a shrug "Lets go" he added

"I feel like I'm 5 again" Rory joked as she sat in the hospital exam room with Tristan.

Tristan chuckled, looking at her sitting on the sterilized paper, legs dangling making her slightly taller than him. He was sitting down in the corner of the room in a small chair.

"Why can't you just do this again?" she asked

"Because I'm a surgeon. And, I can't sign off without _actually_ examining you…you know you'd be a pain through the whole thing if it were me" He pointed out

Rory huffed "Fine. Whatever" She dismissed as the doctor walked in

"Doctor Dugrey? What are you doing here?" Dr. Stevens asked

"I'm with her. I'm sorry by the way" he joked

Rory glared and shot daggers in his direction. "Shut up Tris" She snapped

Dr. Stevens laughed "Hello Rory, how are you?" he asked, while studying her file.

"Doing very well…thank you" She said politely

"Any sickness? Nausea? Pain?" he asked, still looking at her chart.

Rory was irritated to say the least. She hadn't gotten much sleep because of work and she hated hospitals.

"Why do all doctors do that!" she asked exasperated

Dr. Stevens looked up at her amused "Do what?" he asked curiously

"I've never seen a doctor look a patient in the eye while asking that question…" She commented

He laughed along with Tristan, both of them stopping when she glared. "I'm sorry Rory. Are you feeling okay? Any nausea? Pain? Dizziness?" he asked, this time looking her in the eye

Rory smiled sweetly at him "No." She stated

"Okay. Good. Let me just take your vitals and you should be out of here" he said

He took all her vitals within 10 minutes and before he was exiting he announced "The nurse will be in shortly Rory. I need some blood drawn and you're overdue for a flu vaccination"

Rory groaned and shook her head. Tristan looked at her confused "What?" he asked

"I hate needles stupid! You never said they needed blood from me!" she said angrily

Tristan smirked "Aw baby, did you just call me stupid…" he teased

"Shut up. I hate hospitals. I hate needles…I hate blood!" She said dramatically

"It'll be over in like 5 minutes" he tried

Rory shook her head "You don't understand. I _always_ get the stupid nurses…the first time interns…ones that don't know how to draw blood yet, or give a vaccine…I _always_ bruise because they have to stick me like 50 times before they find my vein!" She said annoyed

Tristan laughed "You're too funny Mare" he smiled

"You'll do it for me" she stated

"Do what?" he asked

"You will draw my blood and give me my flu shot." She repeated

"Alright you got it" He said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry Tris…I can be a pain sometimes I know that. I'm especially a pain during these types of things" she said apologetically

"Its more amusing than anything Mare, don't worry" he said with a shrug.

Just as he finished a young nurse came in and smiled brightly at them, fiddling with the tray in her hand. "Hi guys! I'm Brenda" she said

Tristan suppressed a laugh "Hi Brenda, I'm Doctor Dugrey, I'll take over from here." He said politely

Brenda was practically drooling over Tristan. And when he mentioned he was _the_ doctor Dugrey, she practically fell over. "Oh! Doctor Dugrey, wow. I've heard so much about you, I was wondering when I would get to see the legend himself" She said in a brown nosing fashion.

Rory rolled her eyes, her irritated state pissing her off more than ever. "Listen. Tris, could we please get this done. Don't we have places to be…you know…like _home" _she said sweetly

Tristan smirked and nodded "It was nice meeting you Brenda, but I have to get back to work" he said

Brenda offered him a small smile and walked out. As soon as she was gone Tristan looked at Rory with a raised eyebrow as he snapped on some gloves.

"Shut up" Rory said, her cheeks pinkening slightly making him chuckle

"You jealous Mare?" he teased

"_Shut up_!" She said while blushing darker

"Aw come on Baby, you know I only have eyes for you" he teased as he made her lean back against the wall and extend her left arm out in front of her.

Rory didn't say anything; she just eyed the needle that was lying in the package on the tray. Tristan ripped open an alcoholic wipe and rubbed it on her arm after tapping it a couple times. He then ripped open the package and took the needle and vile out. He noticed she was stiffly staring at it and looked up at her.

"Relax Mary" he said softly "Look at me" he added

Rory looked up at him and took a deep breath "I hate needles…" she repeated

"I know." He said, holding her gaze "Just focus on me alright?" he said

Rory nodded and started into his eyes. Tristan used his peripheral vision to guide the needle towards her vein, still holding her gaze. He expertly pierced it and blood began flowing through into the vile. He smirked at Rory and looked down to watch it filling up.

Rory's jaw dropped open "You _are_ good" she muttered

"I know, I try" he said smugly

"I see you're still as cocky as ever." She said

"Done" he stated as he pulled the needle out and held pressure on her arm for a few seconds before putting a bandage on. "Flu shot" he muttered as he ripped open the syringe package.

He didn't ask or pause. He took it out, wiped her arm with the alcohol wipe and gently pierced her arm, causing her to flinch a little, before expelling the liquid and taking it out.

"Jeez…you're ready to get out of here" Rory muttered

Tristan laughed "That's not it. Its just better if you're not anticipating" he said

"Great. We're done so can we get out of here" She practically begged him

Tristan nodded "Sure, let's go" he said, leading the way.

"I hate flu shots for exactly this reason." Rory muttered as she gently massaged her arm.

"It only lasts 24 hours Mary, you'll be fine" He said, rolling his eyes at her.

"That's long enough." She huffed

Later that night, Tristan was sleeping soundly until he heard a small whimpering noise coming from next to him. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to see Rory curled up into a ball next to him, rocking herself back and forth.

He turned to face her and rubbed her back "What's wrong Mary?" he asked

Rory jumped a little, startled but shook her head "Cramps" she whispered

"Have you taken anything?" he asked

Rory nodded "Yeah about an hour ago" She whispered

"Jesus Rory, you've been awake for over an hour!" he exclaimed before spooning her from behind and moving her hands away from her stomach.

"Tris…it hurts less if I'm like this" She complained

Tristan put his mouth next to her ear while he moved one of his hands down to her stomach, beginning to rub small slow circles there, gently increasing the pressure.

"Shhh relax Mary, try and sleep" he whispered, continued rubbing her lower belly for her. After about an hour of this, Rory had finally fallen asleep. He tried to move his hand from her but she had brought her legs up and trapped it in the process. He sighed and laid his head down on her pillow behind hers, and gave into the exhaustion he was feeling.

"Its Wednesday Tris!!!" Rory shouted happily as they ate breakfast

"Why yes…it is. Wow…" he said bored

"Do you know what _date _it is?" She asked

"Rory…what is it?" he asked

"Lost comes back on today!" She squealed

Tristan grinned "I can't watch it today…I have work. DVR it" he said

Rory groaned "But I was looking forward to watching it with you!" She whined

Tristan laughed "You still can, I'll be home by 11 at the latest. We'll watch it together" he suggested

"Fine. The things I do for you bible boy" She joked

"Sure Mare, you sacrificed yourself for me. As much as I love where this is going, I have to get going." He said as he got up. He kissed her cheek and was about to walk away when Rory grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him hard on the lips. Tristan smirked against her lips and down at her when she pulled back.

"Bye Mary" he said, smirk still in place

"Finally Tris. I swear to god, I've been going crazy." Rory ranted as Tristan stepped through the door.

Tristan smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips "Hey Mary, just give me 5 minutes to change, and we can watch Lost" he said, just as anxious to see the show as she was.

Rory grinned "Okay, I'll go set it up" she said

"Holy crap. That was one of _the_ most intense episodes of Lost ever…" Rory sighed as it ended

"I agree…damn I've missed this show" Tristan said, tightening his arms around her.

"So…what do you think about Juliet…" Rory asked

Tristan raised his eyebrows "She's hot" he stated "But you're so much better" he added

Rory rolled her eyes "I meant the character" she clarified

"Oh. I don't think she's all bad…" he said

Rory shook her head "NO! She sucks!" she exclaimed

"Why?" he asked confused

"Because, she's getting in the way of Jack and Kate. They're meant to be together!" she said

"I don't really care…but I do have to say Evangeline Lilly is hot as well…" he said

"Is that all you think about?" Rory asked

Tristan shook his head "No. I really like the mystery element to the show…" he said lamely

Rory laughed and shook her head "Well until next time I guess…" she said

"So what do you want to do now?" Tristan asked

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" Rory asked

Tristan shook his head "Nope, and I'm not on call either." He said

"Well I _still_ have work…but I don't have to be in until around 12…soo…." Rory trailed off, biting her lip.

Tristan was just about to ask what was up when she fused their lips together. He responded by pulling her into his lap and placing his hands on her hips, making her arch into him. Tristan gently nipped at her lips, coaxing her to open her mouth for him, he grinned against her when she did. He slipped his tongue inside and gently caressed her tongue with his own. They both pulled back panting for air when the need for oxygen became apparent.

"I haven't made out on the couch since I was in college" Tristan panted

Rory grinned and in response just kissed him again.

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took a little while. But you might not get an update for a while now because I'm moving into my new place and its going to take a while to set up. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not abandoning this story or anything, who knows…maybe you'll get lucky and I'll have time to write. Enjoy and please review!


	5. Chapter 5: away

Chapter 5: Away

"I have to go back to my apartment eventually Tris…" Rory sighed as she ate her breakfast

Tristan shook his head "I don't think it's a good idea Rory" He said gently

"I know, but I don't have much of a choice. I feel horrible living here…I'm not even paying rent." She argued

"You don't have to pay rent…we'll go talk to your landlord and see if you can get out of your lease early" Tristan offered

Rory shook her head "No Tristan. I'm not living here if I don't pay rent" she protested

"Why?" he demanded

"Because…I just want to pay rent! _And_ I sleep on the couch" She added

Tristan groaned, this girl was the most annoying and stubborn person he knew. "Rory. You can't be serious. We've both been sleeping in my room for a while now…" he said

Rory nodded "I know…but on the off chance that maybe you want to be alone because you get sick of me or something…I get the couch" she said

Tristan sighed and nodded "Fine" he relented

"And I'm paying rent" she said firmly

Tristan shook his head "Only 1/3rd. you're not even getting the bedroom…why should you pay for it" he said

"Tris….." Rory warned and sighed in defeat as she saw his determined face "Okay okay."

"Good we're in business then. We'll talk to your landlord this weekend since neither of us is working" he asked more than stated

Rory nodded "Sounds good." She said as she stood up to put her dish in the sink.

"Great. So what do you want to do until 12?" he asked

Rory shrugged "You need to go grocery shopping" she pointed out

Tristan chuckled while nodding "Yes…I do. Are you offering to come with me Mary?" he asked

"Sure. Let me just get ready" she said

Months passed, Tristan and Rory fell into routine. They were committed to one another but both had the understanding that they were going to take things slow…at least until Rory was ready. Rory sat up in bed and watched Tristan peacefully sleeping…he had helped her through so much. He'd been understanding and patient…he cared. Rory pushed back tears as she thought of everything he had done for her. She took a deep breath and decided one thing…she was ready.

"Tristan…" Rory whispered nervously into the night while sitting up with the blankets strewn across her lower body.

Tristan groaned and put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Tristan…." She tried again a little louder

He sighed and lifted his head to find his girlfriend perched on the bed looking as nervous as ever. He rubbed his eyes and once the blurry vision faded, he looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked while rubbing her arm, she hadn't had nightmares lately, and she was doing well.

"I-I…I think I'm ready" She said quickly in a squeaky voice

Tristan looked at her confused, the sleep making him lose common sense "What?" he asked

Rory blushed scarlet "I…I want more with you Tristan" she said softly, not being able to look at him

Tristan's eyes widened "Mary, are you sure?" he asked gently

Rory nodded "Yeah, I trust you. Its…I want to with you" she finished

"What spurred this?" He asked curiously

Rory ducked her head "I want to Tristan. I can't explain it, I just want to be intimate with you…I want to feel that" she said

Tristan nodded "Okay." He said as he sat up a little and moved behind her.

Rory sucked in a breath, wondering what he was doing.

Tristan moved his hands to her shoulders "You're tense" he said before he began to rub them in a soothing manner for her. When he felt she loosened up some, he leaned over and placed a gentle feather light kiss on her neck, feeling her tense up immediately. They hadn't gone this far yet. Sure they had made out a few times, but Tristan never pushed her any further, that's why he was surprised when she woke him up and told him she was ready.

"Relax" he whispered while sliding his hand through her hair. "I won't hurt you Rory, I promise" he whispered into her ear before turning her around so they were facing each other.

Rory closed her eyes as she felt Tristan kiss her softly; it was one of the gentlest kisses she had ever experienced. He treated her like porcelain, like she was going to shatter any minute.

"T-Tristan…" she whimpered

"Shhh. It's just us Rory, its you and me." He said before kissing her forehead, cheeks, eyelids and then lips again.

Rory's eyes began to water at the care he was showing. He was being so caring and loving; it was making her heart swell. She felt a few tears slip down her cheeks unknowingly.

"I love you Rory" he said softly, while wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb

Rory choked on a sob, overcome with emotion. "I love you too Tristan" she cried

"Shhh, relax" he whispered while wiping the rest of her tears away.

Once she was calm again, he slowly swept his fingers up and down her arm. He frowned, noticing she was trembling. "Relax sweetheart, let me take care of you" he whispered soothingly. "Shhh I wont hurt you baby, just relax" he whispered. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her neck, moving it up to cover her jaw in kisses and finally her slightly open mouth.

Tristan gently laid her back onto a pillow and hovered slightly over her, noticing her eyes widen slightly with fear, but as fast as it was there, it was gone. He slid his fingers up her black tank top slowly, giving her time to protest if she wanted to. When he got none, he gently brought the fabric up with him, revealing her pale flat stomach.

"You okay?" he asked softly when the shirt bunched up just under her breasts.

Rory nodded "Yeah." She whispered

He went on, slipping the fabric completely off of her, leaving her in her white lace bra. He looked up at her, looking for any indication of fear, smiling warmly at her when he found none. Tristan kissed his way from her neck to her chest, kissing and nipping at anything that wasn't covered by her bra.

Rory moaned and arched into him, making him grin against her. "You're gorgeous Rory." He murmured against her.

"Tris…" Rory moaned as his hands came to cup her through the flimsy material of her bra.

He slowly unhooked it and slipped it off of her shoulders, never taking his eyes off of her. Her first instinct was to cover herself. She clasped her arms over her breasts and looked up at him nervously.

He gently pried her arms away "Rory, its okay" he soothed while he leaned down and kissed each sensitive bud. She slowly opened her eyes and was met with an intense gaze from the icy blue ones staring back at her.

"You're perfect Rory, incredible" he said, never taking his eyes off of her while his hands moved to cup her breasts which fit perfectly into the palms of his hands. While he gently kneaded her breasts with his hands, his mouth moved up and took hers with gentle slow caressing kisses.

He kissed his way down her stomach and slowly untied her pants, but before he could slide them off he felt her grip his arm. "Its okay Rory, we can wait" he said softly, thinking she wanted to stop but was surprised when Rory gripped the hem of his shirt and shyly pulled it upward. He smiled and slipped it off before giving her a quick peck on the lips and moving back down to her pants. He slipped them off slowly, noticing how she stiffened completely when they were off. She panicked for a second, flinching as she remembered the unpleasant and harsh memories.

"You want to stop?" he asked, noticing her struggle

"No, please Tristan" she pleaded "I-I'm sorry, I'm fine. It's just…it's fairly new you know? But I want this I do, I'm just scared" she admitted

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. I promised right?" he asked softly

Rory nodded "Good, just try and relax"

Tristan slowly traced the outline of her panties, drawing small circles on the insides of her thighs, trying to get her to open up to him. She gasped when she felt a single finger caress her through her panties.

"See sweetheart? I'm not hurting you. You okay?" he asked after a moment, still keeping his slow caress through her panties

Rory nodded, not being able to form words. He continued to stroke her through the fabric until she was completely calm and okay with it. Once she was relaxed, and enjoying herself, he slipped her panties off and slowly entered his index finger into her, making her arch up in pleasure. He gently pushed her back down and gently thrust his finger into her, letting her get used to the sensation. She was tight, he knew it was going to be slightly painful the first time too; he wanted her to be completely ready.

He slipped his boxers off and threw them into the growing pile of clothes. He looked down at Rory and noticed her eyes were shut tightly and her hands were clenching the sheets. "Its okay baby, look at me" he coaxed while stroking her cheek. He was hovering over her, his weight being held up on his knees which were on either side of her and an arm next to her head.

Rory opened her eyes and met his, offering him a slight smile. "Hey, you're okay. You're with me" he said before placing a small kiss to her forehead. "I want you to tell me if you want me to stop okay? Anytime, I don't care. Just tell me" he said seriously, waiting for her answer before he continued.

Rory nodded and Tristan's hand slowly moved down and gently gripped her thigh, coaxing her to spread her legs for him. Tristan never broke his gaze and smile at her when she gave in and slowly parted her thighs for him. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid just his tip inside of her. He leaned his forehead against hers, still holding her gaze and brushed her mouth with his. "You alright?" he asked

"Yeah please Tristan" She moaned, the feeling getting to be too much for her.

He slowly continued to slide into her, stopping when he heard her cringe in pain. "You okay sweetheart? You want me to stop?" he asked softly

"It hurts Tristan, is it supposed to hurt?" she said weakly. She wasn't a virgin…but it was still painful for her

Tristan nodded "I know, I know. It's okay. The pain will pass." He assured her

"Tristan more" She moaned after a few minutes. He slid into her slowly until he was fully inside her, stopping, giving her time to adjust.

Tristan placed kisses to her forehead and lips, gently thrusting in and out of her at a slow pace, making sure she was comfortable.

"T-Tristan…oh god…Tris" She whimpered as she fought to go over the edge but couldn't quite reach there yet.

Tristan didn't break his rhythm though, the pace was killing him too but he didn't want to rush this. Most of all, he didn't want to scare her or hurt her, she kept at the slow sensual pace he was at.

"I…I-I can't" she whimpered quietly in frustration

Tristan looked up at her "Shhh you can. Just relax and let it come to you. Relax" he whispered while kissing her neck over and over again as he kept thrusting in and out of her.

Rory moaned as she felt her release approaching. It was strong, she could feel it. "Tris…I-I'm" she couldn't finish her sentence as she was overcome with sensation. All she saw was a blinding white light and she could hear herself screaming as her body convulsed under Tristan's.

Tristan continued pumping in and out of her, his release nearing also. He groaned as he felt her walls clench tightly around him and within seconds he froze, spilling himself inside of her as well.

They lay there afterwards, tangled up in each others arms, exhausted. Their body's slick from sweat. Finally Tristan found the energy to roll off of her. He rolled onto his back and pulled her against him "You alright?" he asked softly

"_That's_ why they called you the king of Chilton…" She said dreamily

Tristan laughed as he watched her eyes slowly drift shut.

Tristan was the first to wake up the next morning. He gazed down at the girl lying next to him and smiled. His Mary was finally in his arms. He glanced at the time and groaned. It was already 1…it was Sunday so neither of them had work, but still. He leaned over and softly kissed her forehead while he caressed the bare skin on her hip where his arm laid.

Rory shifted at his soft caresses and mumbled something incoherently. "Mary" He whispered softly

"Mmm?" Rory hummed

"Come on, wake up" he coaxed

Rory groaned and turned over so she was facing him before laying her head on his chest and falling asleep again. Tristan chuckled and nudged her awake again.

"Hey how are you feeling?" He asked softly while stroking her hair.

Rory shifted her head sleepily on his chest and mumbled something against his skin.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that" Tristan said with a grin

"Tired. But…perfect" she said with a small smile.

Tristan grinned down at her. "Good" he whispered

"Thank you Tris…last night was…amazing" She said shyly

Tristan laughed "Mary…you don't have to thank me. You're not in any pain though right?" he asked concerned

Rory shook her head "No. I'm fine." She assured him, rolling her eyes when he gave her a look. "I am. I promise, I would tell you if something was wrong" she added

"Okay" he relented

They laid there for a bit, in silence, both absorbing what had happened the previous night. Both wondering how they got to this point and how happy they were.

"Tris…" he heard Rory speak up after a while

"Yeah?" he asked

"Okay. You can't laugh…I can't believe…never mind" Rory stuttered

Tristan frowned and sat up, bringing her with him. He turned her around so she was facing him and she leaned forward against him. "What is it Mary?" he asked, wanting her to say whatever it was she needed to tell him.

Rory shook her head against his neck and sighed. Tristan nudged her forward and made her look at him. "What is it?" he asked again, emphasizing every word.

Rory blushed crimson and once again leaned forward to rest against him before talking. "You promise not to laugh?" she mumbled against him

"I promise Mary…what's wrong?" he asked while softly stroking her bare back.

"I've……………………I've never…you know" she said quietly

Tristan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before it dawned on him. He brought her closer to him and asked "Never?"

Rory shook her head "No" she said. He pushed her up so they were face to face. He noticed her eyes were cast downwards and her cheeks were painted red.

Tristan smirked a little "Mar…don't be embarrassed" he said.

Rory smiled a little and looked up at him, she grinned when she saw he was being sincere. "I love you Tris" She whispered as she leaned up to kiss him

"Mary…you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that do you?" he teased as they pulled back.

"Really Tristan. You've been incredible. I mean most people would have bailed…especially in my situation. But you…you stuck around. And I'm glad. I wouldn't have been able to get through this without you" she said, her voice wavering slightly, she was pushing back tears.

Tristan's eyes looked a little damp too but she knew he would never admit it. "Mary…are you kidding? I've wanted you since Chilton…you really think I was going to let you go again?" he teased

Rory smiled "Come on, lets get up" she said blushing as she noticed for the first time she wasn't wearing a shirt, thankfully her lower half was covered.

Tristan smirked as he saw the change in her. "And you're still my Mary…" he teased

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the slight delay, I've been busy. I actually had this chapter written but I was well…busy…and I guess I'll admit a little reluctant to post it. But here it is. Please review…and thanks 'Mary' for the review by the way…I think that's what got me to post this.


	6. Chapter 6: Marvelous

A/N: You know, honestly I've tried putting line breaks in my stories and its not working. I tried lines, and asterisks but I don't know….I've been trying for the past few chapters now. So if anyone has any ideas on what I can do that will work and carry on when I upload it to please tell me. I'm not ignoring your requests or anything guys…sorry…I know its irritating, cuz when I write them, I always put line breaks…they just don't come up when I upload the chapter…

Another thing, I'm horrible at writing trial scenes and all that. So I'm warning you now, sorry if it's horrible or completely incorrect…

"You ready?" Tristan asked as he fixed his blue tie.

Rory nodded mutely as she finished putting on her heels. "Tris…do you…I mean do you think he'll be proven guilty?" she asked quietly

Tristan nodded "Yeah Mar, I do." He said softly as he led her out of the apartment. "Just relax, and don't worry too much."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Chapter 6: Marvelous

Rory and Tristan walked into the courtroom hand in hand. She kept a tight hold on his hand before finally taking a deep breath and looking up into the room. Her face remained emotionless as she saw _him._ They went and took their seats and greeted their lawyer before settling down.

"He…I…" Rory stuttered as she sat up on the witness stand. Rory couldn't think, she tried to formulate words but they wouldn't come out…she was overwhelmed by the amount of people in the room…Tristan, the man who did this to her, the judge, the jury…it was all too much.

"Your honor is this really necessary?" Rory's lawyer protested as he watched her struggle.

The judge looked down at him and nodded "I'm sorry" she said sympathetically "But it is necessary. If you would like a few minutes to compose yourself, we can call a recess or postpone the hearing" she said "Would that be okay Rory?" she asked

Rory didn't answer, infact Tristan wasn't even sure that she heard her. Tristan spoke up "Your honor, I think she would like that" he said

The judge nodded. "One hour recess" she said before bringing down her gavel.

Tristan walked up to the stand and helped Rory down. "Mary" he whispered while he led her out of the courtroom. "Mary?" he asked again, beginning to get worried when she didn't respond.

Rory snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him surprised "What?" she asked

Tristan looked down at her, concern written all over his face. "Rory…you're starting to scare me" he said frantically "What happened in there? Do you know what's going on?" he asked

"Sorry" Rory said softly "Uhm yeah I know what's going on" she added

"Tell me" Tristan said

"We're in court. I'm sorry…I just froze in there" She said "I……I was thinking about what I was going to say and when I tried to get it out…I don't know. It just didn't work" she said

Tristan nodded "You want to go over this now?" he asked

Rory nodded "Yeah." She said

"Okay. Go ahead" he encouraged

Rory told him the entire story about what happened again, and looked up at him when she was finished.

"Okay. I don't think the problem is telling me or saying it out loud. I think its something else" Tristan mused

"Rory…are you afraid of him?" he asked gently

"No" she whispered

"What is it?" he asked

"What if…what if they don't believe me? What if he doesn't plead guilty…what if he wins" she whispered sadly

Tristan shook his head "Mary, if you tell your story, if you tell the truth, the truth about what happened will come out. But you have to tell them okay? Don't worry so much about the future, worry about now. You need to do this for yourself…who's to say that this guy hasn't already pleaded guilty?" Tristan comforted…not really knowing what to say.

Rory nodded "Okay. I'll try" she said

"That's all I ask. Now, let's get you some coffee" he said

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rory Tristan walked hand in hand out of the court room. Scott, the man who had raped Rory had pleaded guilty. Tristan pulled her into a hug once they were out and attempted to calm her down as she buried her head in his chest and softly cried.

"Shh it's over sweetheart." Tristan whispered while gently running a hand over her back.

"Let's go home" Rory whispered, turning her head to the side so she could see where they were.

"Are you sure? We could get you some food or coffee first" Tristan offered

Rory shook her head "I want to go home" She said again

"Okay, we're going home then" He assured her as he led them both over to the car.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Talk to me Ror, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours" Tristan sighed after the deathly silent hour car ride.

"Nothing…" she said

"Are you happy? Confused?" Tristan tried

Rory shook her head "I'm just glad its over." She said

"Okay" he relented

"Here, we're home" He announced as he parked.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Rory…you have Christmas vacation coming up right?" Tristan asked casually as he threw an arm around her shoulders.

Rory sighed and leaned back into the couch "Yeah…" she said, waiting for him to go on.

"What do you say we take a little vacation…together" he asked

"Where?" Rory asked curiously

"Wherever you want…we can take Lorelai and Luke with us if you want…they're doing well right?" he asked

Rory grinned and nodded "Yeah, they're doing great. Where should we go?" she asked excitedly

Tristan smirked "Let's think of a few" he suggested. Rory nodded and got up to get a piece of paper.

"Aruba" Tristan said as she came back and sat down next to him again.

Rory nodded and wrote it down. "Hawaii?" she suggested

"Hmm…sounds good" he agreed

"How about San Diego?" he asked "It's not _that_ far away, plus…I've always wanted to go there…and it's not going to cost a fortune" he said

Rory smiled and nodded "Forget the list then. San Diego it is! Let me call mom!" she said while running into the bedroom to grab her cell.

"_Lorelai speaking" the voice on the other end said_

Rory gasped "MOM! That's the first time you actually answered your phone without a sexual innuendo" she exclaimed

"_Yeah well, I got busy kid. What's up?' she asked_

"How would you and Luke like to go on vacation with Tristan and I" Rory asked

_Lorelai squealed "When and where?" she asked_

"Christmas. About a week and a half. San Diego" Rory listed off

"_I'll ask Luke. And by ask I mean, we're in" she said_

"Great. I'll start making the plans with Tristan" Rory said

"_Okay, bye babe" Lorelai said_

"Bye mom, love you" Rory said before hanging up.

"Okay Tris!" She shouted

Tristan came running into the bedroom "What's wrong?" he panted

"I'm fine…" Rory said sheepishly, feeling guilty for making him worry

Tristan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "Okay. What is it then?" he asked

"Sorry…" she apologized "My mom and Luke are in" she said

"Great. Can I go finish making dinner now?" he said with a smirk

Rory nodded "Sure. I'm going to do some research" she said

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Tris, this dinner is amazing" Rory said with a full mouth as she at her steak.

"Thanks" Tristan chuckled seeing how hungry she was.

"Okay so we're going shopping tomorrow" Rory said

"Why?" Tristan groaned, he loved Rory, but shopping with her…was suicide. The only thing worse was shopping with her _and_ Lorelai.

"We're leaving in a week Tris…we need supplies" Rory said with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine. But I'm limiting you to 4 hours" He warned

"Done" Rory said immediately.

"I still have a feeling I'm going to regret this" He muttered

"Aw, it'll be alright. At least my mom's not coming with us this time" she teased

"You're evil" he said playfully

"I try" She smirked

Tristan groaned "You've been spending _way_ too much time with me Mary" he mumbled

"That a bad thing" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No…but you _did_ pick up that smirk from me…although, I have to say, it looks pretty damn good on you" he teased, loving the way she blushed.

"That smirk is pure evil…also happens to be extremely sexy" he added

"Shut up Tris" Rory said while blushing

It was Tristan's turn to smirk "I love you" he said

Rory blushed darker but responded "I love you too" making Tristan grin

"I love that you still blush" he teased

"Tris I swear." She groaned

Tristan put his hands up in defeat "Okay Okay….sorry" he said

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Bible boy!" Lorelai greeted while walking out the front door.

"Hey Lorelai" Tristan said as he gave her a hug. "Luke" he said, shaking his hand.

"Hey honey" She said as she saw Rory get out of the car.

"Hey mom! Luke! How are you guys?" she asked

"We're both great. Now, let's get this show on the road. What time did you say the flight was?" Lorelai asked

"2 hours" Luke said irritated

"Let's load the car then! What are we doing sitting around like idiots! San Diego awaits us!!!" Lorelai shouted

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So why are our seats separate?" Lorelai asked the flight attendant. They were all confused; they had booked all four tickets together in first class.

"I'm sorry ma'am there must have been a mix up when the seats were assigned. You are all still in first class, however there are not four seats together" she said apologetically

Rory and Lorelai nodded "Okay, thank you for your help" she said

"Sorry Lorelai. I booked the tickets together, I just assumed the seats would be together" Tristan said, feeling bad.

"Oh don't sweat it E.T. we're still in first class. And it's a redeye…its not like we'll be chatting the place up. Don't worry so much." Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Okay, well the flight is boarding." Luke said, leading them towards the line.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Tris…" Rory said, poking at his sleeping form.

Tristan groaned "Rory it's the middle of the night." He mumbled

"I'm bored" she sighed

"When did you wake up?" he asked as he pulled her down to lie beside him.

"I know I sound like a 5 year old, but I woke up an hour ago…" she said annoyed

Tristan chuckled tiredly "Okay" he sighed rubbing his eyes. "You." He started "Are going to sleep." He ordered, pulling her in closer.

Rory sighed and threw an arm around his middle, getting comfortable. Tristan softly stroked her back and smiled as he heard her breathing even out. He sighed and closed his eyes, determined to get some shut-eye himself.

"Rory….Roooooory" Tristan whispered into her ear.

"Mmm what?" she groaned

"We're here" he said, sitting back a little. Rory instantly shot up "Oh thank god" she said in relief.

Tristan laughed and undid his seatbelt as they arrived at the gate. "I can't believe we're in San Diego" Rory said in awe as the vacated the plane and stepped into the airport.

"Believe it. Let's wait for your mom and Luke" he said

"Whoo lets go babe" Lorelai shouted as she entered the Airport.

"Okay, we have reservations at the Omni hotel. So how about we check in first, get a little sleep and we can do dinner tonight?" Tristan suggested

"Sounds good." They all agreed.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Wow Tris, this hotel is amazing" Rory said as they entered their plush hotel room. She looked at the large California king sized bed and set her things down before walking up to the window and slinging back the curtains, causing light to filter into the dark room.

"Wow Tris look! It's Petco Park! And there's the convention center!" She squealed looking out the window.

Tristan laughed "it is a nice view isn't it…" he agreed while walking up behind her and enveloping her in his embrace.

Rory sighed in content and leaned back against him. "I'm going to go take a shower" She said

Tristan smirked and let her go, noticing she _didn't_ lock the door. He stripped down to his boxers and gently opened the bathroom door before slipping in.

Rory heard the door click and turned around, looking through the now foggy glass and shrieked.

"TRIS!" She hissed trying to cover herself up in any way possible.

Tristan smirked and disposed of his boxers before opening the glass door and getting in with her.

"Hey Mare" The smirked as he walked towards her, causing her to back up until she hit the cold glass wall.

"Tristan! What are you doing here" she asked incredulously

"_You_ my dear, didn't lock the door" he teased, leaning closer to her with every word. Rory blushed as she tried not to look down at him. Before Rory had the chance to respond, Tristan leaned down and planted a kiss on her slightly parted lips before practically swallowing her mouth with his. Rory moaned as she felt his tongue caress her own and gasped as she was suddenly felt his soft gentle hands roaming her body, almost as if he were trying to memorize it.

"Tris" she whimpered as his hands came in contact with her breasts.

"God Mary, you are so perfect" he murmured as he nipped at the skin on her neck, causing her to throw her head back and moan in pleasure.

Rory's body went on auto pilot. There was no going back now…not anymore. She timidly placed her hands on his chest and let her hands trace the outline of his abs, feeling how firm they were. Tristan groaned when he felt her small warm hands caress his chest.

"Mar" he moaned and looked down at her blushing face.

Rory looked everywhere but him, Tristan noticed and nudged her to look at him. "I love you baby" he said, trying to get her to open up to him and overcome her timidness.

Rory smiled slightly and nodded before leaning up to kiss him hungrily. Tristan pulled back and hissed in pleasure as he felt her hands softly stroke his rapidly hardening member.

"I-Is this okay" Rory asked shyly

"Fuck" Tristan groaned, finding her shyness a total turn on. "You're amazing Rory." He assured her "But if you don't stop soon, this is going to be over" he bit out before gently taking hold of her wrist and pulling it away.

He reached behind her, grabbed a hold of her thighs and lifted her up, giving her no choice but to wrap her legs securely around him. He turned her so her back was against the soothing hot spray and they both sighed.

"You ready?" he asked

Rory nodded, not being able to say anything and cried out in pleasure as he thrust into her in one long stroke. They continued like this for a bit, Tristan thrusting into her, but not long after, they both became frustrated, not being able to reach the edge. He turned her around and leaned her against the wall and continued thrusting into her, the angle making them more accessible to one another now.

"Oh god Tris, I….I….Tristan" she shouted as she reached her high and fell over the edge.

Tristan followed not long after, hearing her repeat his name over and over again in pleasure while she contracted painfully around him sending him over the edge. Rory collapsed against Tristan when she finally came down and buried her head into the crook of his neck.

Tristan looked down sideways and gently brushed her hair aside, letting him see the side of her beautiful face.

"Hey, you alright sweetheart?" he asked softly

Rory nodded and smiled against him. "Yeah" she whispered

He turned the water off and carried her back into the bedroom, gently laying her on the bed and following suit next to her.

"I love you Tris" Rory said as she turned to her side and laid her head on his shoulder, looking up into his stunning blue eyes that mirrored her own.

Tristan grinned and kissed her forehead "I love you too sweetheart" he said

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Come on, you know you want to" Tristan coaxed as they stood on the shore of La Jolla cove.

Rory shook her head "No Tris. I don't" she said firmly

Lorelai and Luke both laughed as they got on the Jet Ski. Lorelai behind Luke. "Bible boy, good luck getting her to come. If there's anyone that can though, its you!" She shouted as Luke sped off into the water.

"No" she said as Tristan shot an expectant look at her.

"Yes" he countered and smirked before swooping down and throwing her over his shoulder.

"TRIS! PUT ME DOWN" Rory shouted, kicking her legs.

Tristan groaned and threw an arm over her legs to keep her from kicking him in the gut again. He set her down on the Jet Ski and held her in place as she tried to get off.

"Just go without me Tris…" she sighed, and stopped fighting him.

Tristan shook his head "No. just come with me. I promise to go slow…" he tried

Rory sighed and sat back, letting him climb on in front of her. She tightly wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against her back as he turned the Jet Ski on.

"Ahh" she squealed as Tristan took off

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Tris you are so dead!" Rory screamed as she got off of the offending vehicle.

Tristan cracked up laughing hysterically at his girlfriend's drenched form. "I told you to hold on Mary" he said amused

"I want to wring your neck right now!" She shouted as she peeled off her wet tank top

Tristan's eyes almost bulged out of his head "Mary! What are you doing" he groaned and got off, pulling the shirt back down.

"I'm wet Tris. And before you make some sort of dirty remark about that, don't." she stated "What's the big deal?" she asked confused

"No big deal…what are you wearing underneath" he asked

"Uhm a bikini…we _are_ at the beach" she teased

Tristan nodded "Okay…" he sighed

"You're jealous" Rory stated with a grin on her face

"No I'm not." He huffed, taking off his life jacket

"Yes you are" She teased mercilessly "Don't worry honey, I wont take it off. I wouldn't want you to go all postal on me" she continued

Tristan just rolled his eyes and they walked to the office, and waited for Lorelai and Luke to come back.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Bible boy sure does know how to party" Lorelai said as she browsed through the clothing selections at Macy's.

Rory rolled her eyes "Yeah." She said shortly "Oh mom look at this!" She said holding up a royal blue knee length dress.

"That's cute! Let me see the red one" Lorelai said

"This place is huge…where do you think Tristan and Luke are?" Rory asked

"Probably waiting outside…although there are like 50 entrances into this place…so I don't know" She said with a shrug

Rory laughed "Okay I think I have enough. I'm going to try these on" she said

"Mom you're not paying" Rory said firmly

"Rory, I can't let your boyfriend pay for my clothes too" Lorelai argued at the register

"Yes you can. Tristan will kill me if I let you pay…" Rory tried

Lorelai sighed "Fine. But next place, I'm paying." She said

Rory shook her head and handed the cashier Tristan's credit card. "No you're not" She said sweetly before taking her bags and walking out of the store. "Next stop, shoes" Rory said

Lorelai grinned and followed, shoes were one thing she could allow to be bought for her, she thought to herself.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So babe, my black card still in tact?" Tristan teased as he took some of her bags from her.

Rory grinned "Eh. Its still there, I don't know how well it's going to function now though. You might need to order a new one…I think I wore the magnetic strip out" Rory joked.

"I don't doubt it" Luke muttered, looking at all the bags they had with them.

"It's not our fault Lukey, this place is huge!" she said

Luke groaned at the nick name "Lorelai…stop" he demanded

She just smirked and turned her attention to her daughter, who for the first time in years looked truly happy.

"She looks happy doesn't she" Lorelai asked Luke quietly

Luke nodded "I actually like the kid…" he muttered, making Lorelai laugh.

"Okay where are we going next?" Rory asked, turning around, oblivious to the conversation that just took place.

"We can go back to the beach, or we can go to mission bay" Tristan suggested

"Either one sounds good to me, but I say mission bay since we have another week to hang at the beach" Lorelai said

"Mission bay it is" Tristan confirmed and led them to the exit.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

A/N: Okay there it is. Please review…I might update sooner.


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday boy

Chapter 7: Birthday boy

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Rory shouted while sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Tristan groaned and rolled over at the offending noise. "God. Shoot me now" he muttered

Rory rolled her eyes and helped him sit up before handing him a tray of food. Tristan tried rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and finally looked at what she put on his lap.

"Rory, you didn't have to do this" he said softly

"Yes I did! It's your birthday!!!" she said happily

Tristan grinned and leaned over, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. "Thank you" he said before looking down at the tray, trying to decide in which to indulge himself first.

"I'm guessing you didn't make these" he said with a raised eyebrow while taking a bite of the cinnamon roll.

Rory shook her head "I didn't want to kill you" she said sarcastically "Luke made them" she added "But it's the thought that counts right"

Tristan chuckled "Right" he said before breaking off a piece and offering it to her. She leaned over and accepted it, practically licking his finger

"Mmm Luke is god" she said

Tristan smiled "So what's the plan for today?" he asked

"Well, since it's your birthday, I was thinking we'd spend most of the day with my mom and Luke, but we have plans at 5. So they're going to do their own thing for the rest of the night" she said

Tristan nodded "Okay. Sounds good" he said nonchalantly

Rory frowned "That's it? You don't want to know what plans we have at 5?" she asked incredulously

Tristan smirked "We're not _all_ as impatient as you babe" he teased

"Shut up" Rory huffed "Okay, go get that butt of yours ready" she said

"Hey, I'm still eating. Why don't you go get ready first!" he protested

"Fine. But only because it's your birthday" She muttered

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Rory this is……this is amazing. Thank you" Tristan said quietly as he boarded the large hot air balloon.

Rory grinned "I'm glad you like it. I also hope you know it took a _very _long pep talk from my mother so that I could actually board this thing." She said playfully

Tristan chuckled "I don't doubt it." He said as he looked down at the small table set up with the small covered platter of food on it.

"Dinner? On a balloon!" he asked

Rory nodded "It took a little arm twisting, but I got it done" she joked

They both stood at the edge of the basket, looking down as the balloon was lifted up into the air and watched the beautiful city get larger before their eyes.

"I love it Rory. How did you even think of this?" he asked while shuffling her closer to him.

"You forget who you're talking to E.T.? I do extensive research" she said with a raised eyebrow.

Tristan chuckled "Aw Mary…that nickname doesn't apply anymore does it?" he asked

Rory shook her head with a grin plastered on her face "Nah. Not _all_ the time anymore" she added. "You want to eat?" she asked when they reached the altitude they were going to fly at.

Tristan nodded, curious to see what she had in store for him. He opened his tray and grinned at her. "Burgers and fry's?" he teased

Rory nodded and opened hers as well "Not just _any_ burgers and fry's. _Luke_ made them" she added

"Oh thank god" he sighed and picked up a fry

"Hey!" Rory protested slightly offended

"Sorry babe, you're not the greatest cook but I love you anyway" he said

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"So did you like it?" Rory asked as they got off of the balloon.

"I loved it Rory. It was incredible." He said sincerely and kissed her gently.

"We have one more stop" she said as they pulled back

"I love the beach at night" Rory sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked along the shore.

"Me too." He whispered and kissed her forehead

"No one's really done this sort of thing for me" he admitted after a pause of silence.

"Really?" Rory asked, looking up at him

Tristan nodded "Birthdays were never really that big of a thing…" he said with a shrug

"Well that's going to change. I love birthdays" she said with a smile.

Tristan grinned, he loved that she got excited about the little things…

"Lets turn back around" Rory said, starting to get slightly nervous.

Fortunately, Tristan missed the tone in her voice because he was infatuated in his own thoughts and nodded. "Okay" he agreed

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"Rory what are you doing?" Tristan asked curiously as she disappeared in the bathroom once they stepped into the room. She had told him to wait in the bedroom for her.

He sighed when he got no answer and just as he was about to call her again, he felt his jaw drop at what he saw his girlfriend wearing. His eyes wandered over her scantily clad body and didn't know what to say. She was wearing a small black baby doll with only mesh covering the front so it was practically see through. He regained control of himself and looked up at her face which was cherry red, but he sighed when he saw her eyes were downcast and avoiding his at any cost. He slowly stood up and walked towards her before lifting her chin to make her look at him.

"Rory…" he sighed "Come on" he whispered and led her to the bed. They both sat down on the edge before he continued.

"What is all this?" he asked gently, knowing she wasn't comfortable with what she was doing.

"I…I…wanted to…I just wanted to do this for you" she finally managed to get out, quietly. "You're always taking care of me, and it's your birthday…I wanted it to be special" she added softly

"It's _always_ special with you Rory." He said comfortingly. "Come on, lets get you out of these clothes alright?" he asked gently, smiling at her reassuringly when she nodded. Once she had changed back into her clothes Tristan pulled her against him and just sighed, wondering how he got so lucky. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he would be in San Diego with Rory Gilmore…the girl that loathed him at Chilton.

Eventually he pulled back and grinned down at her. "I love you for wanting to do this for me, but you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with okay?" he said softly.

"Okay" she said quietly before grinning and climbing on top of him.

"Shh" she whispered when she saw he was about to protest. "I love you. Just let me this time" she said

Tristan swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded mutely as she slipped off his shirt. He moaned quietly as he felt her smooth lips leave a trail down his chest before she pushed him back gently so he was lying down with her on top of him. She kissed her way down his chest, stopping when she reached the waistband of his pants. She unbuckled his pants and slipped his boxers and pants off in one swift motion before throwing them on the floor. She looked up at him nervously; eyeing his already hard member before looking back up at him slowly slipping the shirt of his that she was wearing off, leaving her in only her panties.

"God Rory" Tristan hissed as he felt her take him into her mouth. He lifted his head and looked down at her before brushing the hair off her face. Even in this state, she was beautiful. Needing something tangible to hold on to, his left hand clutched the bed, desperately trying not to lose it as his right hand gently cupped the back of her head.

"Fuck Rory, you have to stop" He panted as she quickened her pace.

Rory ignored his protests and slowly brought one hand up to stroke his base, smiling when she heard him shout and finally let go.

"Oh god" He groaned when she slowly slid up his body and laid down next to him.

"That was incredible" Tristan panted as he caught his breath, smirking as he heard silence in response. "But now, it's your turn" he whispered while rolling over to face her.

Rory's cheeks reddened but she smiled at him nonetheless. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss before slipping her panties off. Rory, oblivious to that fact, moaned loudly as she felt a single digit enter her. She groaned into the kiss when she didn't feel it move. She knew he was going to tease her, he most likely _always_ did.

"Tris please" She whimpered, pulling back and desperately grinding her hips down on his hand, attempting to relieve some of the pressure.

Tristan grinned down at her "Shh" he soothed and still her hips as he added a finger inside her.

"God…Fuck" Rory moaned and whimpered helplessly when she felt him remove them from within her.

"Tris…" She whimpered

Tristan moved so he was hovering over her and silenced her pleas, fusing their lips together firmly before gently entering her, making her sigh into him.

"Ready sweetheart?" he asked softly, wanting to give her time adjust.

"Yes, Please Tris" she moaned.

He grinned and slowly began thrusting into her, smirking when she begged him to go faster. He succumbed to her wishes and soon was pounding into her, making them both groan in pleasure.

"Fuck Rory, god you feel so good" He groaned

"Tristan….Tri….oh god" Rory screamed as the pleasure overtook her. Tristan stilled his hips and let her ride it out. She sighed as she went limp and opened her eyes to see Tristan smirking down at her.

"You're beautiful" She heard him say as her cheeks began to color.

She let out a sigh and before he knew what had happened, he found himself lying under Rory.

"Rory what?" he groaned as the new position sent him deeper into her.

Rory closed her eyes and rocked back and forth on him, already feeling her own release building up again as Tristan took a hold o her hips and thrust up into her, both of them finding the perfect rhythm.

"Look at me Ror" He bit out, still thrusting into her.

Rory whimpered and let her head drop onto his shoulder. "Look at me" he said again

She lifted her head and opened her eyes, struggling for them to stay that way. He caught each others gaze and both felt their hearts swell at the intimacy they were sharing. Rory had never looked into someone's eyes while being so wonton…but with Tristan it was different, it was special.

"Oh god" Rory said when they were finished and buried her face in his neck.

Tristan chuckled and laid them both down, pulling the covers up around them.

"So, did you have a good Birthday?" Rory mumbled against him

Tristan grinned as he stroked her bare back "The best" he whispered

"It's not over yet. As soon as I can get up…I have something for you" She mumbled lazily

"Its okay Mary, you can give it to me tomorrow. Although, today was more than enough" he said

Rory shook her head slightly "No" she sighed, not going on.

He laughed _No?_ "Care to go on?" he teased

"You have to open it today. It's your birthday" she explained

"Oh okay, sorry didn't know there were rules" he joked

Rory sighed and began to get up, wincing in pain as she did. Tristan heard and immediately stopped her. "What's wrong sweetheart? Did I hurt you" he asked worriedly

Rory grinned and shook her head "No. your elbow was digging into my stomach" She said

Tristan sighed in relief and moved his arm, letting her lean over the bed to get the bag. "Okay, so I didn't know what to get you. Shopping for guys is so hard…I mean, shopping for girls is easy…but what do you get a guy? Okay, I'm going to stop now. Open it" she said nervously after her rant.

Tristan smiled softly at her "I'm sure I'll love whatever you got me Rory" he said.

He pulled the first item out of the bag and grinned. "A 50 dollar itunes gift card?" he asked

Rory nodded "I know how much you love music…don't lie. I see you downloading hundreds of songs from itunes. I figured I'd throw that in…" she said

He reached into the bag and pulled out an envelope with two tickets. "The NASCAR experience" he read slowly before almost jumping out of bed and dancing around like a food.

"Oh my god Rory, thank you. I love it…" he shouted while practically squeezing the life out of her.

Rory grinned and hugged him back "I'm glad." She said

"Does this mean you'll be racing me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, holding up _2_ tickets.

Rory shook her head "No way! Read the second ticket. It's for a passenger." She clarified for him.

Tristan chuckled and shook his head "At least you'll be there. You trust me enough to let me drive you around an oval track at insanely high speeds?" he teased

Rory didn't even have to think "I trust you completely" she said sincerely

Tristan lost his teasing smirk and offered her a soft smile instead "Thank you" he whispered. "For everything" he added

"You deserve it. Now come on, I'm tired. Sleep" she ordered

Tristan chuckled "Okay, goodnight" he said as she got comfortable against him again.

"Night" she said, smiling when she felt him throw an arm around her.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Tristan groaned as he woke up to an annoyingly loud shrill noise next to his ear. He sighed and blinked open his eyes before looking down at the girl who was lying on his chest. She had one leg thrown over both of his, an arm thrown over his torso and her head was resting on his shoulder. He chuckled at the position before gently reaching over and answering the phone.

"What?" he answered none too kindly

"_Hey hey bible boy, retract those claws. Now I know that you and my daughter probably had load of 'fun' last night" she paused when she heard Luke protest "Anyway, we're leaving in 3 hours. I gave you ample time to get her up and make her get ready. Bye hon." she said before hanging up_

Tristan groaned and set the phone back on the receiver before letting his head rest back on the pillows.

"Mmm Tristan who was that?" Rory mumbled still half asleep.

"No one, go back to sleep for a while sweetheart" he said softly

"Mmk" she replied and was instantly asleep again.

Tristan used this time to go back to sleep himself, silently praying that he would wake up in time. He woke up an hour later and sighed as he looked down to see Rory still peacefully sleeping.

"Rory……" he coaxed, trying to wake her up.

"Rory……..come on, wake up. We have to get ready"

Rory groaned and lifted her head "Fine. Go, get ready" She mumbled as she maneuvered herself so she wasn't lying on top of him anymore.

"I'll be back in a bit" he said, kissing her forehead before he walked into the bathroom.

He came back out about 30 minutes later and groaned, this was the hard part. on. Your turn" he said in a normal voice

"Shut it. Coffee" she demanded

He reached for the coffee that he had started before he got in the shower and poured her a cup.

"Here, now up" he ordered

She took the coffee from him and practically inhaled it before opening her eyes to meet his. "Thank you." She said more politely

"You're welcome. Now get that cute little butt up and get in the shower" he ordered teasingly

Rory grinned and nodded before blushing as she realized she didn't have any clothes on. "You idiot! Hand me a shirt!" She squealed

Tristan chuckled but handed her one of his shirts and watched her put it on. "Great now go." He said again

"I'm going I'm going. I'll be out in a bit" she said

"Uh huh…an hour and a half…a bit…same thing right" he muttered to himself as he switched the TV on.

It was like clockwork, Tristan thought as Rory emerged from the bathroom in exactly an hour and 32 minutes.

"You excited?" Tristan asked as they left their room in search of Lorelei and Luke.

"For what?" she asked confused

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve" he reminded her

"OH yeah that! Definitely!!!" she squealed

"Good. Lorelei and I decided we would spend Christmas Eve together, and have dinner separately on Christmas if that's alright with you" he explained

"You've been talking to my mother…when" she stated more than asked

Tristan chuckled "Just say if you're okay with it or not Mar" he pushed

"Its fine." She sighed

"Aw don't look so put out" he teased

"I'm not put out. I love the idea of spending Christmas dinner with you. I just want to know when you and my mother had time to plan all of this" she explained

He grinned "Lets go, they're probably waiting for us" he said

"Way to be cryptic……………….._again"_ she muttered

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Roooooooooory" Tristan hummed softly into her ear while gently stroking her sleeping form which was huddled up next to him.

Rory hummed quietly and shifted closer to Tristan. "Wake up" he whispered loudly

"Hmm? Love you" She murmured before throwing an arm around his torso and pulling him closer.

Tristan grinned. "I love you too. Now wake up" he said while stroking her cheek.

Rory stirred and opened her eyes, blinking momentarily to adjust to the light before looking up at him and smiling. "Hi" she said softly

"Hey" He chuckled

Rory grinned and looked around scowling at him when she caught his gaze again. "Tristan…its not morning yet" she stated

He smiled "I know that" he replied

"Why am I awake?" she asked, trying not to lose it

"It's Christmas Eve" he said with a smirk

"Tris!" She groaned in annoyance

"I'm sorry but your mom wanted me to make sure you were awake by 2…and its 1, I thought it would take a lot longer to wake you" he said

"I hate my mom. I hate you" she growled

"Aw, that's not what you said about 2 minutes ago…" he teased while gently brushing the hair out of her face.

Rory glared "I take it back" she said indignantly

Tristan smirked "you take it back?" he asked amused

"Yes. I take it back." She repeated

"So…what you don't love me anymore?" he asked with a grin

"I'm trying not to" she said

"Mar, you're probably the strangest person I've come to know…my entire life" he said, amusement still dancing in his eyes

"Do you always have to look so amused?" She snapped

Tristan sat back a little "Why? Does it bother you?" he asked

"No. You just…never mind" she mumbled and turned her head into his thigh.

"Shut up" she said when she felt him shake with laughter.

"Come on, go get ready though." He said, nudging her a little

"Why?" she asked incredulously "Need I remind you of what time it is! We just went to sleep like an hour and a half ago!" she said

"Your lovely mother wants to take you on a walk." He explained "Don't blame me for your deranged Gilmore ways" he teased

"Hey! We are not deranged!" she defended

"At exactly 3:33 am on Christmas eve, you guys take a walk. That doesn't sound the least bit deranged?" he asked

"I have to go get ready" She said, choosing not to answer that.

"What's to get ready for? I was just saying go find your shoes and jacket…" he said

"True. It's just my mom. She's seen me at my worst I suppose"

About 5 minutes later Rory had located her shoes and jacket. She crawled back into bed and rested against Tristan's side who was sitting up leaning against the headboard.

"Hey" He said, opening his eyes again "I thought it would take you forever to find your things…"

Rory rolled her eyes "No…and now I have nothing to do until 3:33" she said slightly irritated

Tristan chuckled "Sorry baby…I'd rather face your wrath than the wrath of Lorelei" he joked

"Shut up" she mumbled

"TV?" She asked with doe eyes, hoping he'd say yes. She was so bored…

Tristan groaned, he wanted to go back to sleep. He looked down at her and gave her a somewhat amused smile "Mary…do you agree that it takes a certain level of intelligence to become a surgeon…" he asked

Rory looked confused but nodded

"Then why on earth would you believe that I would fall for those infamous bambi eyes of yours?" he asked incredulously

"It was worth a try" she huffed and moved closer to him, shivering.

"You cold?" he asked with a knowing smile

Rory glared up at him "Shut it" she snapped

"Hey it was your idea to make the room as cold as possible to simulate a _real_ Christmas back home…" he said while wrapping an arm around her and bringing her closer.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Anyways, what are we going to _do_ for 2 hours Tristan!" she whined

"Uhm considering the time….sleep?" he asked sarcastically

"You expect me to sleep now that you've woken me up? And I wont be able to sleep knowing that I have to get up again in 2 hours anyway" she argued

Tristan groaned "You owe me" he stated, sighing as he laid them both down, one arm still under her head.

"Tell me something" Rory said softly, loving just laying like this in his arms. She felt safe here, nothing could get her.

"Like what?" he asked

"I don know. Something I don't know about you. Anything" she answered

Tristan let out a deep breath as he twirled a lock of her brunette hair around his fingers "Okay, I…" he groaned "I don't know what to tell you Mar…what do you want to know?" he asked

Rory shrugged "Anything." She said

"Light or heavy?" he asked quietly

That caught Rory's attention. She turned so she was facing him "What's up?' she asked concerned

"Have you ever thought about spending the rest of your life with me?" he asked

Rory smiled "Of course" she said

"Me too." He admitted "I've never felt like this about anyone"

Rory melted, it was rare that he ever talked about his emotions, but when he did, the sincerity in his voice was enough to turn her to mush. "I haven't either Tristan. You're the only one that makes me feel safe…wanted" she whispered

Tristan smiled softly at her "I'm glad" he said and tightened his hold on her

"Don't you get tired of it?" she asked after a few minutes of silence

"Tired of what?" he asked

"Always taking care of me…" she asked

"No sweetheart I don't…and as corny as this sounds, I'd do anything for you." He said softly

Rory nodded "I'd do anything for you too" she said sincerely

"I know" he said with a small grin

"Isn't this weird?" she asked suddenly

"What?" he asked

"We always have these sorts of conversations at the oddest times. I mean it's like 2 in the morning" she replied

Tristan chuckled and nodded. "Now you tell me something" he said

Rory grinned "I actually started liking you at Chilton" she admitted

"When!" Tristan said incredulously, shifting slightly

Rory laughed "When we were doing our Romeo and Juliet play. But _you_ had to go and get yourself sent away to military school" she teased

Tristan groaned "Don't joke Mar. Seriously?' he asked

Rory nodded "yup"

"You were with Dean" he pointed out

"I know. What you don't know is that Dean and I broke up about 2 weeks afterwards" she said

"Why?" he asked curiously

"I kept asking Paris about you…he found out. He flipped, and that was that" she said

Tristan smirked "You kept tabs on me Mary?" he asked amused

"It sounds all stalkerish when you say it like that. I just wanted to know where you were!" She defended, slightly flushed from being embarrassed

"I love that you did. I just never would have thought" he admitted

"Well I did." She said, not knowing what else to say.

A/N: Hey I know it's been a while. I'm sorry. I truly am. Okay so here it is…review please? I'm not too happy with this chapter. Its mostly fluff…but there it is anyway.


	8. Chapter 8: Merry Christmas Eve

Chapter 8: Merry Christmas Eve

"Oh _bible boooooyyy"_ Lorelai sung as she walked through Rory and Tristan's suite, holding a very…small tree.

Tristan looked confused but walked out of the living room and smirked "Lorelai? Why do you have a tree…actually no, don't answer that. Why is the tree in _here?_" he asked suspiciously

"Well, since we decided to spend Christmas Eve together….we could spend it in here" she said cheerfully, fully knowing this wasn't discussed

Tristan groaned and nodded "Fine fine. Put he damn allergy infesting….thing over there" he said, he hated Christmas trees.

Lorelai gasped "Don't listen to him Porky! You're a fine specimen of a tree!" She said, talking to the miniature pine tree she was holding

Luke groaned behind her, the first time his presence became knowing. "Lorelai, must you talk to inanimate objects?"

"Hey! The tree is living!" she defended "and the only inanimate objects Rory and I talk to are our coffee makers"

"Toaster" Tristan and Luke both said together

"That…was scary" Rory said, coming out of the bathroom

"Merry Christmas Eve hon!" Lorelai said excitedly

Tristan grinned as he watched his girlfriend and her mother exchange a look of utter euphoria and a hug.

"Yeah mom, I got that. Last night remember?" Rory said, hugging her back tightly

"Its tradition. Anyways, Merry Christmas Eve Tristan. It was so kind of you to donate your room like this" she said seriously

"Yeah yeah. Merry Christmas Eve. And don't think you're getting away with this" he said annoyed

"Okay, so let's set up Porky" she said, walking into the living room and setting it down on the coffee table.

"Could we please refrain from naming the tree?" Luke said gruffly as he carried in the ornaments and lights

"Okay okay, simmer down guys. Its Christmas Eve, lets just enjoy it alright? Especially cuz E.T. over here is taking my baby away from me tomorrow!" Lorelai said dramatically

Tristan rolled his eyes "It was _your_ idea!" he exclaimed

Lorelai's face faltered for a moment before clapping her hand together "Well then, how about we order out?" she asked

Tristan shook his head "I bought a few things the other day, I'm making dinner tonight, _Luke_ can help if he wants" he said, putting emphasis on the word Luke.

"Hey!" Both Gilmore girls shouted in defense

Luke chuckled "I like him" he said, following him into the kitchen

Lorelai's jaw dropped "Did Luke just say…"

"He likes him?" Rory finished in awe

"This is big kid" Lorelai said, sitting down on the couch and beginning to decorate the tree.

Rory nodded "I know. Luke is getting along with…my boyfriend" she said in shock

"Hey, there's a first time for everything. You do candy canes, I'll do balls" Lorelai announced

"Dirty!" Rory said, making them both laugh.

"Guys this dinner is incredible" Lorelai said, scarfing down her food.

"What is it?" Rory asked her mouth half full

"Chew your food Mar…" Tristan said teasingly although slightly disgusted

Rory glared "You see the insides of people, blood, guts, cut people open, sew them back up…how does this disgust you?" she challenged

Tristan shrugged "It's just not polite…" he said with an amused grin

"Moving on, what is this?" she asked again

"What do you think it is?" he asked rolling his eyes

Luke jumped in before Rory could answer "Its ham…okay? You know, the Christmas tradition….Christmas ham for dinner!" he said exasperated

Rory grinned "Thank you" she said curtly before going back to her food

"Okay so what's the deal on the presents?" Lorelai asked excitedly

Tristan raised an eyebrow at Luke who held his hands up in defense "Don't look at me. Your girlfriend is just as crazy! It's not my fault"

"How about we open them. But leave the ones from our _partner's_ for tomorrow" Tristan suggested, emphasizing partners

Lorelai and Rory chuckled "Partner's in bed!" Lorelai said, taking a sip of her wine

"Mom!" Rory groaned

"What? Honey we all know its true!" she defended

"There is a line…which we _don't_ cross. You crossed it. No more crossing that line!" Rory demanded

"Okay okay. And I like your idea bible boy" Lorelai said

"Must you call me Bible boy and E.T.?" Tristan sighed

"Yes" She replied, a wicked grin gracing her features.

………………………………………………

"Hold it!" Both Luke and Tristan said as Rory and Lorelai were about to get up from the table

They both sat back down "I feel like I'm on the Cosby show or something" she muttered to her daughter

"Eat" Tristan ordered Rory, pointing at her plate, making Lorelai chuckle

Luke raised an eyebrow "You too" he said

"You two are crazy. You want us to eat………this?" they said disgusted

"Just eat it! For gods sake! It's a miracle how you two look like that with the way you guys eat!" Tristan said exasperated

Rory looked down disgusted as she picked up her fork and moved around the green beans and other vegetables.

"You have to be joking. Lukey you wouldn't make me eat this vile food would you?" Lorelai said in a sugary sweet voice

Luke groaned "Eat" he said "I don't want you dying on me while we're here. At least at home you guys eat some sort of vegetables on your burgers…"

Both girls groaned and slowly….very slowly ate what they were forced to. "You guys are evil!" Rory said glaring

"Mar…they taste good. I don't understand why you hate them so much…" He reasoned

"Whatever" they both muttered

"I second feeling like I'm on the Cosby show…" Rory muttered to her mom

"PRESENT TIME!" Lorelai shouted, running over to their small tree

"EEE" Rory squealed and followed suit

"They're crazy" Tristan said

"Nuts" Luke agreed and followed them

"Aw mom! They're adorable" Rory said, looking down at her cute new pajamas with coffee cups all over them.

"As if they need any more encouragement" Luke muttered to Tristan

"I know! I have a matching pair…but that's not all. Although, I open mine now!" she said

Tristan chuckled and turned his attention to Lorelai opening her gift. She gasped as she saw what was inside.

"AHH You're the best!!!" Lorelai screamed

"What is it?" Tristan asked confused

"Rory and I went on a little Coffee tasting trip a few years ago. So we went to this one café close to Harvard…because well those were her aspirations, and far be it for me to get in the way of…"

"Mom!" Rory interrupted

"Sorry, okay so as I was saying, we had this coffee at this small café and the coffee was incredible. I don't know what they did to it, or where they got it, but seriously…outside of Lukes, best damn coffee I've ever had! And we went back, but the place had closed down…how did you get this?" She asked in awe

"I have my ways, I expect you to share!" Rory demanded

"Of course…as long as you buy me a lifetime supply" Lorelai said

"You guys open yours!" Both women urged

"Okay, this one's from Lorelai…you really didn't have to get me anything" Tristan argued as he peeled off the tape from the paper..

Lorelai and Rory groaned "he's one of _those_" they both said

"One of what?" he asked curiously

"You're not the type that just rips it open, you have to take your sweet time…peeling each piece of tape off. You don't save the paper too do you?" Lorelai teased

"Lor, leave the kid alone" Luke grunted

"Wow, this is…its great. Thanks Lorelai!" Tristan said sincerely

"Dictionary of Diseases and Illnesses" Rory read "That…is huge" she pointed out

"Well Mary, there are a lot of illnesses in the world" he said mockingly

"Okay now you!" Rory said, motioning to Luke

"Where is mine?" he asked

Tristan handed him an envelope and smirked "It's not the size that matters" he joked

Luke opened the envelope and took out the paper inside "Wow, thanks guys" he said happily

"What is it?" Lorelai asked

"It's a new fishing line!" he exclaimed

"Yeah, we didn't want you to have to carry it back on the plane, so we left it at the diner" Rory explained

"Thank you. It means a lot, I was actually looking to get this exact one" he said truthfully

"You're welcome" they both said

"Mmmh so how was Christmas eve?" Tristan asked as he slipped into bed next to Rory

"Perfect" Rory said softly, smiling at him and snuggling closer.

"Good" he said, kissing her forehead. "Get some sle…what are you wearing?" He asked incredulously, looking down as the sheets slipped off some

Rory looked down and looked back up at him "What?" she asked

"What _is_ that…" he reiterated

"They're my Christmas pajamas!" She defended, blushing

"They say 'I need a snow blower' on them!" he said incredulously

Rory blushed crimson "Well…I've been wearing them on Christmas for years!" she defended

"How _many_ years?!" He exclaimed

"Like 5ish.." she said

"Rory, your shirt has a picture of a naked snowman with a penis saying 'I need a snow blower' on it…" he stated

"What's wrong with them? I thought it was funny" she asked

"Its hilarious, just not something you would wear. And _please_ give me some warning before you wear something with a penis on your shirt!" he said amused

"Shut up" She said

Tristan chuckled softly "Night Sweetheart" he whispered

Rory grinned and kissed his shoulder where her head was laying "Goodnight Tristan" she replied

-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0---0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tristan yawned tiredly as his eyes fluttered open. He grinned when he realized what it was today. Looking over at the woman sleeping next to him, his grin grew, he expected her to be out of bed by now, jumping off the walls screaming 'Merry Christmas.'

"Merry Christmas" Tristan whispered softly

Rory mumbled something and turned over to lie on her back, falling back asleep.

Tristan chuckled and looked over at the time. It was still only 7:00 so he thought he'd let her sleep some…unless…he thought with a wicked grin on his face. He slowly slipped out of bed, smiling when Rory groaned at the loss of warmth, and crawled up under the sheets from the bottom. Gently, he peeled off her pajama bottoms, making sure not to wake her in the process. Tristan grinned when he saw she wasn't wearing any panties and crawled up her legs until his lips were in line with her burning core. He peeked through the blanket to see if she was still asleep, smirking when he saw she was.

'How is she sleeping through this…' he thought to himself but shook those thoughts and gently peeled her lips apart, exposing her slightly swollen nub to him. He bent down and licked up in one long firm stroke, grinning and firmly keeping her thighs apart when she tried clamping them closed at the unexpected sensation.

"OH GOD!" He heard her shout

'She's awake now…' he thought with a grin and repeated the process, this time taking her nub in his mouth, sucking on it while running his tongue over the tip, making her come almost instantly in her delirious still half asleep state. Even then he could hear her small whimpers and moans. He kept at it until he was sure she had ridden it out to the fullest before crawling back up and grinning down at her pleasure written face.

"Oh my god Tristan" She sighed as she lay their, spent.

He grinned and leaned down, kissing her deeply before pulling back "Merry Christmas" he said

"Mmm Merry Christmas" she said and smiled as her hand traveled down to his almost explosively hard cock.

"Rory…" Tristan moaned as he felt her fingers slip under his boxers and wrap around his shaft.

"You are _evil_" Rory said, her face still hidden in his neck while she softly stroked him.

Tristan groaned and hissed when he felt her thumb gently glide over his tip. "Fuck Rory" he bit out. "I won't last"

Rory smirked pushed his boxers down his legs, letting him kick them off before climbing on top of him and lowering herself onto him in one long stroke.

"Oh god…" she moaned herself as she felt him fill her up, and gasped as she felt Tristan lift her shirt over her head and toss it on the floor.

Tristan grinned and moved the hair out of her face before stroking her cheek "Not god, Tristan baby" he teased softly

Rory ignored him, mainly because she was too overcome with pleasure to even comprehend what he was saying as she rocked her hips back and forth on him.

"Merry Christmas Rory" Tristan whispered, slowing her rhythm a little.

Rory opened her hooded eyes and smiled at him "Merry Christmas Tristan" she said with a slight whimper "Please" she added desperately

Tristan grinned and nodded before guiding her frantic movements and thrusting up into her making her scream in ecstasy when her pleasure finally overtook her. He groaned when he felt her contract around him and froze before grunting and spilling himself within her.

Afterwards, they both lay there, spent and tired. Rory lifted her head from his chest and kissed his forehead making him open his eyes. "Hi" She said with a smile

Tristan grinned "I love Christmas"

Rory rolled her eyes "So, what do you have planned today?" she asked, tracing random patterns on his bare shoulder

"Mmm I had a few things, but I'm rethinking them now. I'd be happy if we stayed like this forever" he said

"We might need some nourishment…some water you know, so we don't keel over and die" Rory said sarcastically

"Go on then, get ready" he said with a grin, knowing she wouldn't before him

"You go first" she stated

"I knew it…Okay, well you have to move" he said with a slight smirk

Rory pouted "I like your idea better" she said, leaning forward and resting against his chest again, her head resting on his shoulder.

"We have another hour, what do you say…round two?" he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Rory's eyes widened and squealed as he flipped them over in one swift mood, his weight resting comfortably on his elbows on either side of her.

"Let's see what you've got Bible Boy"

Tristan grinned and shook his head before sealing her lips in a heated kiss, he intended on making this _very_ clear…

878787878787878788787878787878787878787878788787878787878878787878788787

"Mary…come on" Tristan called from the bathroom, he was exhausted…needless to say she had worn him out and it was only noon.

"Coming!" He heard her shout frantically from the bathroom

Tristan sighed; they had been ready and wanting to go for an hour now. He had assured her that they would come back to the hotel room to giver her ample time to change before they headed to their plans, but she wanted to look perfect.

"You look…cute?" Tristan sputtered when she came out 5 minutes later

Rory began laughing hysterically "Cute?" She asked amused

"Well…I didn't have another word for it" he defended "Uhm festive. There…festive" he clarified

Rory was dressed in all red and green. Her red top had snowflakes strewn across and her pants her plain green trousers. She wore red and green striped scarf with silver accents, and Christmas tree earrings. Her shoes were red as well and she had two small snowflake hair clips on each side of her head to keep it from falling into her eyes.

"Rory looked down and grinned "Stop making fun of me. I know you are in that complicated equation filled head of yours. Let's go" she said happily

A/N: Sorry, you guys didn't get Christmas plans and all in this one….but I figured it was long enough without me adding the entire day of Christmas. So I need to know one thing though, do you guys want to see or know what Lorelai and Luke are doing? Or do you guys want the entire chapter to be Tristan and Rory and find out what Lorelai and Luke did later?

There's a question for you all…I already know what's happening for the next chapter so it should be fairly easy to write. Review please!


	9. Chapter 9: Lane is So Dead

Chapter 9: Lane is SO dead

"Where are we going Tris?" Rory asked as they got into the car he had rented for the day.

Tristan merely grinned in response and started the engine. "We're just going to go do a little sight seeing until its time." He said

They arrived at a small park which looked to be deserted. Tristan climbed out of the car and smirked at Rory. "We have some time to kill" he said

Rory grinned and followed him to the park. They stopped at the swings and Rory frowned as Tristan sat down.

"What?" he asked, beginning to swing?

"This one's broken" She pouted, pointing at the swing next to him which the seat had been cut.

Tristan laughed, stopping when he saw her glare. "Ride with me" he said smirking

Rory looked confused "Huh?"? She asked

"Ride with me…" he said again, pulling her closer to him, sitting down again and waiting for her to do the same.

"Are you crazy! I don't want to fall…" she exclaimed while turning so her back was facing him.

"Not like that Mary…" he said sarcastically, turning her back around so she was facing him. He gripped her thighs and in one swift move, pulled her up so he was straddling him on the swing.

"Tristan!" She hissed

He ignored her and pulled her legs so they were dangling behind him, on either side of his waist.

"You've never ridden a swing like this?" he asked amused

Rory shook her head, trying not to think bout how intimately she was pressed against him at the moment.

"Damn…you were sheltered as a child." He said, as he began swinging

"Tris…what if someone sees it's a children's park" she protested

"Its deserted Mare…come on…its Christmas!" he coaxed

Rory smiled and nodded, letting go of the chains she was holding onto and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you" she said with a smile, kissing him softly. Tristan smiled against her lips. She pulled back and looked down amused.

"I just…never…I just never pictured you swinging…" she said at his questioning glance.

"I was a child at one point too you know" he said in mock annoyance

"Really!" Rory exclaimed feigning shock "And here I was thinking that you still are"

"Careful Mary, I could drop you any minute" he warned with a wicked grin

"Don't you dare?" She shouted

"Ow Fuck Mary!" Tristan groaned when she shouted in his ear.

"Sorry" She said more softly "but don't" she added firmly

Tristan grinned and jumped off the swing with her still in his arms. Rory squealed as she felt them hit the sand. He laughed when he felt her cling tightly to him and bury her head into his neck. "Idiot" he heard her mutter

"You know we are on the ground now Mar, you can let go" he teased

Rory groaned and let go of him. "You suck" she whined

"Come on, you ready to go?" he asked with a laugh

"You _so_ broke that swing on purpose" She muttered, following him

They went to the harbor and walked around a little, it was peaceful, quiet and overall just relaxing because there weren't many people there, it being Christmas and all. They continued to drive all over, including Mexico until it was beginning to get dark.

"Hey, Mary!" he shouted as she was haggling with one of the vendors on the border

Rory turned to Tristan "What?" she asked

"Time to go babe" he said and led her out to the car.

"Tristan where are we? It looks like you're going to drive me to some psycho's house and sell me to him" She joked as they drove through the mountain residential district.

Tristan grinned "you'll love it" he said, taking her hand in his.

Rory smiled in response and nodded. Gasping when the reached the top of the mountain holding a small park with a large white cross in the middle of it.

"Tristan it's beautiful" Rory sighed as they got out of the car

Tristan nodded "It's called Mount Soledad. You can see the entire city from here. The park is a circle, so you can even see Mexico." He said

"How did you find this place?" she asked I awe, snapping picture's of the large lit city.

Tristan smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind "Called a friend." He said

"Thank you. It's…gorgeous" she said, placing her arms over his.

Tristan nodded and pulled out a long box from his pocket, bringing it around so she could see it. Rory's eyes widened when she saw the small thing box and turned in his arms.

"Merry Christmas" Tristan whispered

"Thank you. You didn't have to get me anything" She said softly

"Blasphemy! It's Christmas. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't get my girl a gift?" he said with a grin

He handed her the box and watched her open it slowly, gasping at what she saw inside.

"Tristan it's…its beautiful" She breathed out was she gently picked it up from its confines.

It was a simple white gold bracelet with a small R and T hanging from it. "God…I love it" she said with a grin and practically jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly before kissing him fiercely.

"Thank you so much" She panted, pulling back. "I didn't bring my gift here" she said softly

Tristan shook his head "don't worry about it." he said and motioned for the camera man he had hired to come out and take some pics.

Rory looked surprised "Didn't see him…" she muttered

Tristan laughed "I wanted the pictures to be candid." He explained

"You thought of everything. No one has ever done something like this for me. You shouldn't have, this must have cost a fortune" she whispered, her heart swelling at the thought he had put into this.

"You're worth It." he whispered "Now come on, pictures. I want this entire day documented" he said

"Don't worry, just this part" he added with an ornery grin

Rory blushed and swatted him lightly before posing for a few pictures with him.

Rory and Tristan went back to their hotel that night and had a dinner with the fireplace going, despite how warm it actually was in San Diego…they wanted to get in the Christmas mood.

"Dinner was great Tris. Thank you" Rory said when they finished

Tristan smiled and brought out dessert, his smile turning into a grin when he heard Rory squeal. "Wow…this looks great. Even the healthy fruity part" She remarked as she looked at the large chocolate mousse cake with strawberry's covering it.

Tristan rolled his eyes "I'll never understand your logic" he muttered while cutting a large slice.

"Where's mine" Rory said impatiently

"You mean you don't want to share with me while we watch a festive movie?" he asked innocently

Rory's heart officially melted "You…god I love you" she whispered, giving him a quick kiss before practically sprinting to the bedroom.

"Aaaand by festive movie I mean the shining by Stephen King" he said with a serious face

Rory's jaw dropped "Seriously?" she asked

Tristan nodded "See Christmas usually isn't a huge thing in our family, so me and my cousins used to sit in t the theatre and watch movies all night, just as some kind of celebration. We watch the shining every year. Well the last time we did was a few years back but I always watch it on Christmas" he explained

Rory couldn't say no to that. It was _his_ tradition… "Okay, stick it in" she sighed blushing when Tristan smirked "Not like _that!_" she hissed

Tristan just grinned "I can't believe you actually bought that I watch the shining for Christmas every year" he said amused

"Shut up" she snapped "I…just shove it" she said annoyed, huffing as she realized she said something dirty _again._

"Nah but I would like to see it some time or another…I heard its pretty amazing" he commented

Rory's face scrunched up "Mm…I don't do well with horror movies. Take Paris" she said

Tristan raised an eyebrow "I'm _not _watching The Shining with Paris" he stated

He popped in a movie and sat back down on the bed with her, pulling her into his lap while they ate the cake and waited for the movie to start.

"Oh man. This movie is hilarious" Rory commented

Tristan nodded "Elf…pure genius"

"Rory you really didn't have to get me anything, I mean you already got me a gift for my birthday" Tristan reasoned

"Psh. Having your birthday around Christmas is a rip off, I feel bad for everyone who does. I am _not_ going to be one of those people that give you one present for both…" she said exasperated

Tristan chuckled "you're making fun of my entire family" he stated

Rory raised an eyebrow "And you care because…"

"I don't." he shrugged and took the box she handed him

"Open it!" She said excitedly

Tristan grinned "I'm the one getting the gift and you're more excited than I am?" he teased

"Yeah yeah, it's a gift" she waved off

Tristan slowly unwrapped his gift, just to annoy Rory. Eventually he got down to the box and opening it, grinning when he saw what was inside.

"You _seriously_ expect me to wear these?" he asked

Rory nodded with a grin. "You can't be serious" he stated incredulously "They say 'Panty Claus' Rory…" he sighed

"I know. Check on the bottom of the box" She instructed

"Oh. My. God." Tristan said as he looked down at the Rudolph boxers which had a 'special' section in the middle…

Rory laughed hysterically at his reaction "Aw…please put them on…" she said between laughs

Tristan grinned and shook is head "You _want_ me to _put_ clothes on?" he whispered hotly into her ear

Rory's breath hitched "yes" she whispered

His grin grew as he heard her breathing quicken "You sure about that baby?" he asked, sucking on her earlobe

Rory didn't respond she just moaned in response and turned her head, pulling him in for a hott kiss, making them both breathless.

"What was that?" he asked arrogantly

"Huh? Shut up" she mumbled, sucking on his neck while running her hands through his blonde locks.

Tristan bit back a groan and pushed her away "Wait…hold on" he breathed out

Rory looked confused and shook her head as he moved the plate of cake off of the bed "Too messy" he whispered and kissed her again while his hands roamed all over her body.

"Shit Rory, you have to stop" Tristan hissed when he felt her hand caress him through his boxers. Rory grinned and stopped momentarily to push his boxers completely off. She made her way down his torso until she was in line with his throbbing member.

"Fuck" Tristan groaned as he lay on his back, clutching the sheets, not wanting this to end prematurely. Rory gently closed her lips around his tip, testing the waters a little. "God" Tristan shouted when he felt her moist mouth on him.

Encouraged by the noises he was making Rory gradually took more of him into her mouth, adding pressure each time she took more. "God Ror…Rory you have to stop" Tristan moaned, trying his hardest keep himself from thrusting up into her mouth. Rory reached a hand down and cupped his balls, giving them a good squeeze, instantly sending Tristan over the edge with a shout. Rory instinctively swallowed and kept gently sucking on him until he came down from his high.

"Shit…that feels good" Tristan moaned as he felt her mouth working on him even when he was done.

"I love you Mary" Tristan said with a laugh when she moved up to lie on top of him.

Rory groaned and lifted her head "We forgot to open a present" she stated

"Who's?" Tristan asked confused

"Lane's" She said

"I thought we left all of those in Hartford" he said questioningly

Rory shook her head "We did, except for Lane's. She said we had to open it last and in private…" she said with a slight blush

Tristan grinned "Well then, let's see what it is shall we. Maybe we can put it to use" he smirked

"Shut up" Rory huffed as she dug through her bag for the gift as Tristan put his boxers on. "Okay here it is" She said, pulling out a slightly crumpled gift bag and climbing onto the bed with it.

"Rory that bag is huge" Tristan said in shock

"I know, that's why it's so screwed up, it wouldn't fit in my suitcase. Not to mention its heavy" She said annoyed as she tried to pull it up on the bed

Tristan grinned and leaned over, pulling it up with one arm. "No fair." She pouted

"Military school" he reminded her

"Oh my god. She didn't" Rory screeched when she saw the penis shaped mardi gras beads.

Tristan grinned "Come on Mary, we have to open your best friend's gift" he teased

"Pervert!" Rory shouted and took the bag away from him

Tristan shook his head with a grin "You can't even lift that. Don't think you can run away with it. Come on, push it back over here" he said amused

"Sexy slave kit" Tristan read while laughing "Includes…" he was about to go on before Rory stopped him

"Tristan!" she said, blushing harder than he had ever seen her do before.

"Okay sorry." He said with a laugh and set it aside.

"Hmm…naughty or nice sex coupons" Tristan said, flipping through the small check sized checkbook. "Interesting"

"I can't believe she did this. Lane is dead." Rory said irritated

"Erotic glow dice" Rory read aloud

Tristan smirked and took that from her "We're going to have so much fun babe…" he said

Rory shook her head "That little…she probably put my _real_ gift at the bottom so I would have to go through all of this first" She huffed

"Its going to be her head when I get back home" Rory ranted

"Are you serious? Lane is incredible…she sounds like a sex fiend" He commented

Rory shook her head "She had a very…sheltered childhood. Never got it out of her system" she joked

"Oh god. She bought me a Jack action figure!" Rory squealed happily

Tristan eyed her confused "Uh what?"

"Jack from Lost! I love him" she said and took out her talking action figure

'If we don't live together, we're gonna die alone' it said

"Oh god, I love her" Rory said happily

"This one's for you" She said rolling her eyes

Tristan grinned "Kate action figure?" He said amused

"She knows how much you _love_ her" Rory said smiling

"What do you say we put some of these things to use huh" Tristan suggested wiggling his eyebrows. "These are for you anyway" he added, holding up the dice that said _for her_.

Rory blushed but grinned nonetheless nodding. She pushed everything off the bed. Rory sat perched on top of him as Tristan handed her the dice. "Tristan…" Rory protested embarrassed by the idea

"Roll them" He whispered

Rory rolled them onto his chest and Tristan grinned. "Lick your choice" it said. He quickly rid of her of her clothes and turned her over so she was underneath him. Rory's breath hitched as she thought he was going to move to her lower region, becoming frustrated when he nipped and licked her breasts. Not that she didn't love it, but she wanted more.

"Roll again baby" Tristan said grinning at her obvious frustration

"Massage below waist" Rory read "Thank god" she exclaimed making Tristan smirk

He gently brought his hand down to her core and slipped a finger into her folds easily with how wet she was. "Damn" he groaned

"Oh god Tris" she moaned as he caressed her clit

She threw the dice on the floor and hugged him to her. "I love you" She mumbled incoherently as he moved his fingers faster.

"Tristan…please" She whimpered

Tristan smiled and kissed her forehead "You close baby?" He asked

"Yeah" She whispered, her eyes shut tightly which shot open when he removed his fingers; however it was quickly replaced by his mouth. "OH god" Rory screamed, as her hands tangled into his hair, holding him to that spot.

Tristan worked his tongue masterfully against her, swirling around her clit, making the sensitive bud swell. When he felt she was close he stopped and in one swift move, thrust himself into her. "Yes" She moaned

"Hey, Look at me" Tristan coaxed, brushing some damp hair off her forehead. Rory opened her eyes, too lost in pleasure to care; she would do anything he wanted her to right now. He smiled down at her "I love you" he whispered, brushing her lips in a soft kiss as he thrust into her.

Rory moaned "Love you too" she whimpered. Soon both went over the edge together, exhausted and covered in small beads of sweat. "Move" Rory groaned after 5 minutes or so.

Tristan lifted his head and frowned "You okay?" he asked concerned

"Move" She reiterated tiredly

Tristan immediately moved off of her, thinking he'd done something wrong, and sighed in relief when he heard her mumble "Hot"

"Don't do that Mary" Tristan said slightly annoyed, and laid down next to her

"What?" she asked

"I thought I hurt you or something" He said softly

"Sorry" She said "I was just hot"

Tristan chuckled softly "I know. Let's get some sleep" he said and pulled her closer to him

"Night. Merry Christmas" Rory mumbled

"Goodnight Ror" he said, watching her eyes drop shut.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Okay, seriously, I hate this chapter. I _really_ don't like it. its bothering me but I am _not_ going to have time to write or do much of anything for the next month or so. I have finals/midterms coming up so I wanted to give you _something_ before I disappear of the face of the earth for a month. I'll probably re-write it at one point. I know I know,I keep saying that, and sadly it probably wont happen soon but it _will_ happen. So there it is, I'm so reluctant to post this but I know I would want _something_ rather than nothing, so here. Review please.


	10. Chapter 10:Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater

A/N: I realize some of the characters are OC…sorry, that's just the way I wanted to write the chapter I guess. I have weird moods…

Chapter 10: Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater? (Don't ask, either I came up with that just now, or I've heard it somewhere and it popped into my head)

It had been months since their vacation in San Diego, things had gone great since then. They spent a lot of time with Lorelai and Luke especially. Although Rory would admit it was a bit weird at first, she got used to it, not to mention she liked having someone she didn't constantly have to divert from Luke. He meant well…just a little overprotective sometimes, although he seemed to like Tristan quite a bit.

"God, Doyle is such an ass" Rory said angrily, plopping herself on the couch next to Tristan.

Tristan looked over from what he was reading and raised an eyebrow "Why is he an ass?" he asked

"He cheated on Paris! I have to go, Paris is in hysterics right now, she's on her way home so I'll leave in about 20 minutes…" Rory sighed, feeling horrible for her friend

"Maybe he didn't cheat…Paris can be a little stubborn" Tristan tried, not knowing right then that it was the wrong thing to say

Rory's head snapped up "Are you _serious_?" She asked incredulously, standing up immediately

"What?" Tristan asked confused

"How could you even defend something like that!" She shouted, knowing in the back of her mind she was being ridiculous, but her friend had just spent the last hour crying and ranting on the phone, she had a shit load of work to do for the times and over all she was exhausted…plus, exactly one year ago, her life changed forever.

"Sorry…all I'm saying is don't jump to conclusions, you should hear his side of the story" Tristan defended, not knowing why she was getting so worked up about things.

"I _have_ heard his side!" Rory hissed "Apparently, he was working on an article with a co-worker! Until 2 in the morning!" she shouted

"Sorry…" Tristan started but couldn't get a word in when Rory interrupted him

"Of course…and you! You go to work with all those young attractive nurses, and don't come home until unacceptable hours of the night! What does that say about you! So what's Brenda's appeal huh Tris? Is it that she's a nurse? Or that she's blonde and leggy?" Rory shouted, almost regretting it when she saw his face fall and switch into an unreadable expression

"What the hell Rory! You know I would never do that to you!" Tristan hissed, standing up as well

"No Tris I don't. I'm leaving" Rory said abruptly, gathering her things.

"Let go of me" She hissed when Tristan grabbed her arm

He immediately dropped it and took a few steps back "Rory, you can't just leave! We're in the middle of something" he said angrily

"My friend is in pain right because her boyfriend cheated on her, cheated on her Tristan! So why don't you go call Doyle and try to figure out your next move…I'm sure he'll appreciate the help since he's not as talented at hiding affairs as you are" She shouted and slammed the door as she left.

Tristan almost crumbled to his knees after hearing her say those words. How could she think he would ever cheat on her? Had he done something to make her feel that way?

"Please Paris, just calm down" Rory tried, rubbing her temples as she tried not to think of her own problems and focus on her nearly hysterical friend. At that moment, she saw a tall figure walk through Paris's door.

"Hey Paris" the man said softly

Paris's head snapped up and ran towards him "Tristan!" she cried and hugged him

Tristan hugged her tightly, trying to avoid eye contact with Rory. "Paris…you getting soft on me?" he teased lightly

Paris smiled a little "shut it Dugrey" she said

"There's the Paris I know." He said with a smile

Rory watched the scene unfold before her and felt horrible. She had no right to accuse Tristan of those things. He hadn't even looked at another woman since they had gotten together. And she knew his job kept him out at night sometimes…her defensiveness got the better of her…again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier" Tristan said to Paris

"Thanks for coming. I assume Rory told you?" Paris asked, wiping her eyes

Tristan nodded but never looked at Rory. "Yeah, I'm sorry" he said sincerely

Paris nodded "It's just…we've been together for so long you know? I mean what sort of sick bastard cheats on his girlfriend of 6 years. Oh no…sorry, not girlfriend. FIANCE!" Paris shouted

"Paris…" Tristan sighed, knowing she was irrational at times "Have you talked to him?" he asked

Paris shook her head "What's to talk about? I called him when he didn't come home…it was 2 in the morning. She answered his phone. I just want to know how long this has been going on!" she demanded pausing the take a deep breath.

"Okay. I'm okay now. Well at least for now. How are you two?" she asked hoarsely, wanting to change the subject

Rory looked at Tristan and felt a twinge of guilt when he didn't as much as glance at her "Fine. Look I'm going to get you some food alright?" he said, not waiting for an answer and left.

Paris turned to Rory "What was that about?" she asked

Rory shrugged "nothing" She said quietly

"Bullshit. What happened?" Paris asked impatiently

'Jeez' Rory thought 'even in this state she's pushy' "We just got in a fight that's all" she said vaguely

"About what?" Paris asked, rolling her eyes when Rory remained silent "As if it could be as bad as what I'm going through. What is it?"

"I went postal on him Paris. I accused him of cheating on me with nurses at the hospital he works at" Rory said, her voice wavering

Paris froze. "You didn't" she stated in shock

Rory nodded, her lower lip trembling "Yeah I did" She whispered

"Idiot" Paris whispered, shaking her head "You do realize you accused him of the very thing that happened to him 2 years ago right?" Paris stated

Rory's head snapped up "What?" she asked, her jaw clenched in shock

"It's not my business to tell. All I can say is, he…he was in pretty bad shape Ror. And you accused him of the one thing he can't stand…" she said

"Oh god…" Rory said shocked "I didn't know. I didn't mean it Paris…" she choked

"I know that. He doesn't. Tell him" Paris said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan came back an hour later with a large bag of Chinese food. He found Paris sitting alone in the living room and said hi.

"Hey, Rory's in the bedroom" Paris said, following him into the kitchen

Tristan nodded and began taking out the contents of the bag. "Tristan…" Paris said softly from the doorway

Tristan froze, he knew what was coming "She didn't know" Paris said

"She had no right to accuse me of those things either. I…have I ever done something to insinuate that? Please…if I have, tell me because I'm trying to wrack my brain for any indication that this may be my fault" he said quietly, suddenly finding the take out box container very interesting.

Rory's face crumpled and tears slipped down her cheeks as she stood outside, hearing everything he said. She couldn't face him, not now. She ran back into Paris's room and quietly shut the door. He looked so broken…vulnerable. She did this to him.

Back in the kitchen, "Tristan, you remember what day it is today right?" Paris asked gently

Tristan froze; it couldn't be…it wasn't. Shit, he thought. "Fuck, how could I forget" he whispered

"She's not angry, I…I think she's just having a hard time. I'm not saying what she did is okay, but cut her some slack." Paris said before grabbing a plate he had made for her and going back into the living room.

Tristan sighed and looked down at his plate sadly. He made another plate for Rory and slowly walked over to the bedroom with them.

"Paris…is it alright if we…talk in here?" Tristan asked, motioning to the room

Paris nodded "Keep it PG Dugrey" Paris warned

Tristan didn't knock, he opened the door slowly and found Rory huddled on the bed, her head buried in a pillow. He sighed and placed both plates down on the nightstand before walking around the bed and sitting on the other side.

"Rory" he said softly

Rory didn't hear him come in or sit down. As soon as she heard his voice, she sat up quickly, hitting her head hard on the headboard, cursing as she did. She clutched her head in pain before looking at Tristan. Immediately she sat up and moved away from him, climbing off the bed, she crossed her arms protectively in front of her chest.

Tristan frowned and stood up as well, moving towards her "let me see your head" he said quietly

Rory couldn't hold her tears any longer, he was being so sweet…even after how she treated him, she let him look at her head.

"Ror…" he sighed when he was done.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Tristan" Rory cried "I had no right…I'm a bitch, I know. Just please, I cant live without you…I…I just cant" she sobbed, her head down, not wanting to see his face.

Tristan shook his head slightly and pulled her into his arms, crushing her against him, letting her cry. "I know you would never do that to me Tristan, I do. I…please don't hate me. I'll do anything." She continued

"Shh" Tristan finally whispered "Shh sweetheart, calm down" he continued

"I love you…I love you Tris. Please believe me…I love you so much" she cried, fisting at his shirt

"I know you do baby, I love you too" He assured her. "Just calm down"

"I'll do anything Tristan. Just please…don't…don't leave me." Rory said pleadingly, after she managed to stop crying

Tristan shook his head and sat them both down on the bed "I'm sorry I forgot Rory." He said sadly

Rory shook her head "It still doesn't give me a right to say those things…you've been nothing short of perfect. I'm sorry" she whispered

"I'm not leaving you okay? Don't think that for a second…" he said firmly

"I…I'm sorry. I know your job has certain quirks…and I've known about them. I've never thought of you like that…I trust you completely Tris. I promise…its okay, you can be mad. In fact, you should be mad…just…eventually say that you'll forgive me" Rory pleaded quietly, on the verge of tears again

"I'm not mad Ror. I'm just hurt" he admitted

"No. you should be furious" She exclaimed, the thought of him being hurt worse than being angry at her. "I'm sorry…god that sounds so lame. But I don't know what else to say" she said frustrated "Say you'll forgive me…please?" she choked

"I already forgive you. Just calm down so we can talk about this okay?" he said, stroking her hair softly

"So I assumed you talked to Paris" Tristan said knowingly after about 10 minutes

Rory nodded "Tr…I…I don't know what to say" She whispered

Tristan nodded "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just…well let's just say it's not a moment I like to reminisce. I…it hurts you know?" he said quietly

Rory shook her head "I don't know how much it hurts, but I can imagine. I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me Tris, not until you're ready" she assured him, running her hands through his hair soothingly

"I love you Rory…I can't lose you" he said, his voice cracking lightly. Rory felt her heart skip a beat and tears slip down her cheeks. He sounded so desperate, vulnerable…like she was going to be gone any minute.

"Just…promise me that if you want out...you'll tell me?" he pleaded. Her heart broke when she saw a single tear slip down his face. "Please? Please don't leave subtle hints that you're not interested. Do-…just tell me" he choked

"Oh god Tristan…" Rory choked softly as she cradled his head in her arms, placing kisses to the crown of his head. She had never seen him cry, truthfully it scared her. It would have to be pretty bad to make Tristan break down like this…Rory felt her anger rise towards whoever did this to him.

"Shh I love you. I don't want out, never Tristan…." She whispered

"Promise me. Just promise me" he choked

"I promise baby…shh I promise Tristan. But that wont happen" She said, her own tears falling faster.

"Why wasn't I enough? Why didn't she love me?" He pleaded to no one

"You're more than enough Tristan. She's an idiot…she didn't know what she had…" Rory said angrily

"Her name was Nicole…" he said quietly "She…she was smart…witty…funny. I thought…I thought she was the one" he admitted

Rory admitted that hearing him talk about another girl this way wasn't flattering, but he needed her. And she would be there for him. "We dated for 16 months and 4 days." He said softly

"She was a lawyer, got a job at my dads firm. I…I caught her in bed with him" he said, his voice barely audible.

Rory sucked in a breath "Oh god…I'm sorry Tristan…I'm sorry" she said, running a hand down his back, not even beginning to imagine the amount of anguish that caused him.

"She used me Rory…she used me to get a job at my dads firm and then she…she just threw me away like I was nothing. I don…why?" He pleaded, wanting answers

"I don't know Tristan. But…please…I wouldn't do that to you. I love you too much; I'm not using you for anything…" Rory begged

"You know the worst part? Neither of them felt any remorse for it. I never got a call from either of them with an apology…" he added

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" he said after a few moments of silence. "But I would never inflict that on someone else…I couldn't. I know how it feels to have your heart ripped out, and…I just wouldn't" he said softly

"I know Tris…I know. I'm sorry I accused you of those things. I had no right Tris. I'll do anything you want…okay?" she said

Tristan shook his head "Just…keep your promise" he said quietly

"I can't imagine wanting out of anything with you baby." She said, gently massaging the back of his neck

"Why?" he asked, not looking her in the eye. He had never been insecure. It's just, he hadn't allowed himself to grieve over this…and he needed to hear why she wanted him.

"Why?" Rory asked confused

"Why do you want me?" he asked again

"Because I love you. I love how well you know me. How you can tell within a second when something's wrong with me, and how you always take care of it. I love that you laugh at my incredibly stupid and not really funny jokes, pretending that you actually find them funny. I love how committed you are to your job…and me. You are the most committed person I know Tris, and I love that you're dependable most of all. I'm not afraid to come to you with anything. I trust you completely, and that scares me most of all. I love that Luke likes you, Luke doesn't like _anybody_ I date" she said, tears stinging her eyes.

"I love the way you look at me, touch me, hold me…you're so caring…and I just hope I make you feel a fraction of what you make me feel when I'm with you. That was unbelievably corny but I don't know how else to say it. I love you so much Tristan…so much. So much, I feel like I can't live without you. I mean look at me now! There's a full plate of Chinese food sitting next to me and I don't feel like touching it!" She said hysterically, unable to hold her tears any longer.

"Thank you" Tristan whispered, wiping her tears away

Rory choked on a laugh and launched herself in his arms. "I want to kill her" she mumbled after a while

"Who?" Tristan asked confused

"Nicole. I want to maim her" She mumbled

Tristan chuckled and sobered up instantly "Rory…you know you don't even compare to her right? When I was saying all those things about her, that was then. I don't compare you to her; you're in a whole different league." He said, hoping he didn't hurt her by talking about Nicole.

Rory nodded "Hey…I know you've had other girlfriends, and I wasn't expecting them to be ugly! But I'll admit…I don't like hearing you talk about other girls" she said truthfully

Tristan smiled softly "I don't like talking about other girls" he said sweetly

"Now when do I get to meet this…what shall I call her, female dog?" Rory stated, making him grin

"Never. Let's not bring her up again alright?" He asked, chuckling when she pouted "The past is gone Ror, lets just focus on now…us"

Rory nodded "You haven't called me Mary…you're still mad" she stated, looking down

"Rory…" Tristan started only be cut off by Rory

"Just…what can I do? I'll make it up to you I promise" she said adamantly

"You don't have to do anything sweetheart. We're fine." He assured her

"Then why haven't you called me Mary?" she asked quietly

Tristan raised his eyebrows as an amused smile made its way to his lips. "You used to hate that nickname." He said with a small chuckle

Rory blushed "I like it now" She mumbled

Tristan smirked "Well, I can confidently say that you're _definitely_ not a Mary anymore" he remarked

"Tristan" Rory whined

"Chinese?...Mary" he said with a smirk

"Its cold now" she stated, not wanting to move out of his embrace

"Are you turning down Chinese?" Tristan asked in awe

Rory didn't smile "Just…can we stay like this for a while?" She asked quietly

Tristan lost his teasing smile and nodded "As long as you want" he said, tightening his arms around her.

"Fight over?" She mumbled against his shoulder

"Fight over. Now we get to have some incredible make-up sex. It's the best kind." He said seductively

Rory groaned and shook her head "We're at Paris's. It'll have to wait" She said half-heartedly as he began placing hot open mouthed kisses to her neck

"Tris…" She whimpered

"What?" he mumbled against her skin

"You want to face the wrath of Paris? Especially given what she's going through?" she asked seriously

Tristan groaned and pulled back "Fine fine…" he surrendered "Lets get back out there before she decided to buy a gun for the next time she sees Doyle" Tristan only half jokingly

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

A/N: Wow, so I know I said I had finals and all that, but here it is…I don't know where this idea/writing splurge came from, but I just felt like writing at one point and I couldn't concentrate until I got it out of me so yeah. I hope you guys like it. Now, I'm serious this time. Next time wont been soon…I hope. I need to work on actual work…but yeah, review please. I'll love you forever and you'll be making me feel better about

Mid-terms 


	11. Chapter 11: Dark nights

Chapter 11: Dark nights

"You sure you want to go out to eat? We can stay in, watch a movie…" Tristan suggested when they got back to their apartment. It was getting pretty late and he didn't know what would be open.

Rory shook her head "I want to go out. If we stay in, it'll give me time to dwell on today…and I want today to be over as quickly as I can make it" she said softly

Tristan nodded "Okay, let's go see if Hectors is open"

"Thank you" Rory said with a small smile

"We're thanking each other now?" Tristan teased, throwing an arm around her as they left the apartment.

"So guess what…" Rory said a bit sheepishly when she got home.

Tristan was preparing dinner in the kitchen; he popped his head out and asked "What?"

"Doyle wasn't cheating on Paris" she said with a small forced smile

Tristan rolled his eyes "What _was_ he doing?" he asked

"The girl that picked up his phone was Paris's cousin. Doyle and she were discussing a surprise birthday party for her." Rory explained

"Mhmm" Tristan hummed knowingly

"Yeah yeah, you can wipe that arrogant smirk off of your face. I get it…" she said with a grin

"Like I said, don't jump to conclusions" he reiterated as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"You're going to get burned" Tristan stated when she made no indication of moving and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't do that to me" She said

"Not intentionally, but in a few seconds I need to take this pot off the stove and go drain the pasta…in other words, I actually have to be able to walk" he said grinning

"Fine…" she huffed and swung her arms out from under him, accidentally hitting the pot he was stirring in the process, not knocking it down, but burning the back of her hand. "OW!" She shouted

"Shit" Tristan cursed and put the gas on low heat before taking Rory to the sink and running cold water over her burnt hand. "You okay?" he asked

Rory nodded "Sorry…" She said

"It's fine. You sure it doesn't sting or anything?" he asked, handing her a couple cubes of ice, frowning when she grinned and ate them instead of putting them on her hand.

He handed her a few more "Don't eat them!" he exclaimed and put it on her hand for her.

"I'm fine Tristan…it was just a little burn" she assured him

"Alright, get out of here before we have to go to Hectors for dinner again. I don't think I can stomach that…" he said "Oh before you go, how'd you find out about Doyle?" he asked curiously

"I work at a paper, he works at a paper. Its like magic!" she said in awe

Tristan rolled his eyes "I told you so" He sang quietly as she left

"I heard that!" She yelled just as the phone rang

"I got it!" Tristan yelled, picking it up from the kitchen. "Hello?" he answered

"_Hi is Rory there?" the voice on the other end asked_

"Yeah sure, may I ask who's calling?" Tristan asked

"_Oh good!" the woman sighed in relief "So she's home? She's okay?" she asked_

Tristan became confused "Yes, why wouldn't she be?" he asked

"_She didn't show up for work this morning" the woman said "Well, I just wanted to see if she was okay, tell her Parker called and that I'll talk to her tomorrow?" she asked_

Tristan clenched his jaw and nodded "Sure" he said politely and said goodbye. A million thoughts were going through his head about now…Rory didn't show up for work. That wasn't like her. She told him she went to work, which meant she lied…what could she possibly have been doing? He finished dinner and walked out, finding her lying in her pajamas on the couch, watching TV.

"Dinner" Tristan said, trying _not_ to jump conclusions

Rory jumped up from the couch and smiled, giving him a small peck before sitting down and helping herself. "Thanks" she said, practically scarfing down food.

Tristan didn't say anything, just nodded, eating his own. "Rory…" he approached

Rory looked up "Yeah?" she asked

"Where were you today?" he asked calmly

Rory took a deep breath and put her fork down "Why do you ask?" she asked hesitantly

"Oh well, no reason. Just someone named Parker just called looking for you, she was worried when you hadn't shown up for work today" he said sarcastically

"Oh" Rory's small voice rang "Tris…I went to see him" She said quietly

Tristan's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion "Who?" he asked

Rory realized how that sounded "Oh god…that came out wrong. I went to see _him_…in jail" she said

"Why didn't you tell me" Tristan demanded, now knowing who she was talking about

"It…it was a spur of the moment thing Tristan, I didn't plan it I swear. I just had to see it for myself you know?" she explained

"I understand that Rory, but I just want to know why you wouldn't tell me…" Tristan asked genuinely befuddled

"I didn't want you to worry…" She said

Tristan sighed and nodded "Okay…how did it go?" he asked, choosing not to get into an argument and let it go.

"It…it was interesting. I guess I just needed to see it for myself. I didn't talk to him or anything, don't worry. He didn't see me either." She said in assurance

"So…" Tristan chuckled "How about them Padres…"

Rory laughed "When did we get so lame?" she teased

"I don't know. But you better tell me before you go and do something like that again…" he said playfully but by the tone of his voice Rory knew he was serious.

Rory nodded "I will" She said

_**RORY/TRISTAN**_

"Pepsi" Rory stated

"Water" Tristan said, shoving a bottle into her hand

"Tristan…I need caffeine! Even at its lightest form!" Rory whined annoyed

"No caffeine. I don't want our baby having 8 toes and 2 heads!" he exclaimed

"You're mean today" Rory huffed and sat down across from him at the dinner table.

"Sorry…I'm just looking out for you" he said softly

"I know but seriously? You have me on a diet of juice, water, salad…which by the way you will pay for, and vegetables! Where's the good stuff!" She said incredulously

Tristan smiled sheepishly "I guess I did go overboard huh?" he said "Fine. But still no caffeine. I'll make something you like for dinner today" he agreed

"Thank you. I love you but this baby's going to be fine if I eat some unhealthy food here and there" She assured him

"I know…so when are you planning on taking your leave from the times?" He asked

"Not anytime soon" Rory said with a raised eyebrow "They'll give me maternity leave up to 3 months in advance" she said

Tristan nodded "Okay." He said "Are you excited?" he asked finally

"Of course I am. Where is this coming from?" Rory asked, taking his hand from across the table.

Tristan shrugged "I just wanted to make sure. I gotta run, take care and _don't_ look for coffee, you wont find any." He said with a smirk and gave her a peck before heading off to work.

_**RORY/TRISTAN**_

Rory gasped slightly and shook her head as she woke up. 'What a dream…' she thought. She glanced over at the time and saw it was only 3 in the morning, hoping she didn't wake Tristan up, she turned onto her other side, facing him and tried going back to sleep. But as soon as she moved, Tristan lifted his head slightly, his eyes squinting open in confusion. "Hey what's up?" he asked sleepily

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Rory whispered, shifting closer to him and letting him throw an arm around her before falling back asleep.

"Hey were you okay last night?" Tristan asked as she emerged from the shower and went to get her morning coffee.

Rory nodded "Yeah, I just had weird dream that's all" She said

"What was it about?" Tristan asked curiously

"I can't remember it" Rory lied, not wanting to freak him out

Tristan raised his eyebrows and smirked "You're lying" He stated

"How do you know?" Rory challenged

"You get this twitch in your eye when you lie, and you haven't had any of your coffee yet" He stated amused

Rory sighed "it was just a weird dream Tristan…" she said

"Hey if you don't want to tell me that's fine…I was just asking" He said, backing off when she got defensive

"Sorry, it's just…I don't want to freak you out" She said

"About…" Tristan urged

"I was pregnant" She blurted out before she knew it

"In your dream right!" Tristan exclaimed in question with a wide eyed look on his face

"Yeah of course! Tristan!" Rory screeched

"Sorry just making sure, so what? You were…pregnant? Anything else?" Tristan asked, not seeing how this was weird

Rory looked at him in awe "Are you serious? You're not even the least bit freaked out? You do know the baby was yours right?" She added

"I figured…" he said still amused "It scares me a little, but it doesn't really freak me out" he said

"Oh" Rory said, not knowing this was what his reaction would be "Okay then…that's good." She said "I have to go to work" She said after a couple minutes of awkward silence

Tristan smirked "This isn't over Mary!" he shouted as she practically ran out of the apartment.

_**RORY/TRISTAN**_

"Mary! Come on…you have to talk to me sooner or later" Tristan smirked as she came straight through the door and went to take a shower

He shook his head, chuckling lightly, that girl was easily embarrassed…oh well…she'd have to come out sooner or later.

An hour later he heard Rory emerge from the bedroom. He was sitting in the living room on the couch facing away from her watching TV. Thinking he didn't notice her, she went into the kitchen to grab herself a cup of coffee. Tristan smirked to himself and followed her into the kitchen quietly. "Hey Mar" he said smirking.

Rory gasped and almost dropped the coffee she was holding "Shit you scared me!" She screeched

Tristan chuckled "So…" he started, backing her up against the counter "More about that dream…" he said

"Tristan" Rory protested, pinkening slightly as he leaned closer, so close that she felt every breath he took

"Just tell me" he whispered

"What do you want to know?" she asked in a daze from him being so close to her

He smirked "Everything" he said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear

"I was pregnant…and _you!_ You wouldn't let me have soda or coffee!!!" she exclaimed

Tristan smirked "Well…can you blame me?" he teased

"And you made me eat salad…and vegetables. Come to think of it, it was a nightmare" she said, relaxing a bit

Tristan grinned "Well they are good for you" he stated, not moving back any

"That's it." she added

Tristan nodded "Okay" he said carelessly leaning in to kiss her when her cell phone rang. He groaned and moved back, letting her go. Rory smiled and pecked him quickly before answering her phone.

"Hello" she answered

"_Hey sweets, how's it going?" Lorelai asked_

"Great. How are you?" she asked

"_Better now that in only 23 hours I will be seeing the fruit of my loins" she answered excitedly_

Rory grinned "Really? You're coming to visit? Who's driving?" she asked seriously, knowing Lorelai got distracted easily

_Lorelai snickered "I can drive!" she defended "but Luke" she answered afterwards_

"Good" Rory stated "How long will you guys be staying?" She asked

"_Just for the weekend" She answered "You sure you guys didn't have plans or anything? Ask Tristan" She said_

Rory rolled her eyes "Its fine….I promise" she said

"_Just ask" Lorelai pushed_

Rory sighed "Okay okay. Hold on." She said, putting her on hold before turning to Tristan "My mom wants to make sure its okay if she and Luke come over for the weekend tomorrow" She said like a child.

Tristan chuckled "Mary…" he said amused

"Please please please!" Rory begged mockingly "I promise to be good" She pouted before cracking up hysterically

Tristan couldn't stop laughing, he was on his way to rolling around on the floor. "Mom. Like I said its fine" she said into the receiver

_Lorelai grinned "Kay, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye hon." she said _

"Bye mom" she said and hung up.

"Don't do that again Mar, it took great willpower to stop laughing" Tristan said, a wide smile gracing his features

Rory smiled "You're easily amused" she stated

"I am not…" he said and groaned "I have to go…my _lovely_ 20 hour shift starts in 20 minutes."

Rory pouted "Don't go" she whined

"Bye Mary" He said smirking, giving her a quick kiss before walking to the door and grabbing his coat off the rack.

"Bye" she said, watching him leave. She sighed…what to do now?

_**RORY/TRISTAN**_

Rory rushed through the emergency room in tears. Horrible memories encased this place but that's not what she was thinking about at the moment. She needed to figure out what to do…She saw Tristan in stitching a cut on a young boys arm, laughing lightly and trying to distract him from the pain.

"Tristan!" she called out as she ran towards him, not caring about anything at the moment. Tristan turned his head towards her in confusion, immediately passing the boy over to another doctor after seeing Rory's distress.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked when she practically threw herself in his arms

All he could get out of her was 'Mom, Luke, accident' he put two and two together and figured it out. "Where are they?" he asked

_**A/N: Hey guys, yay another chapter! Aren't you proud? Okay enough of that, so here's the next chap…review please…you know I love them! **_


	12. Chapter 12: Still

Chapter 12: Still

Rory cried and shook her head "They won't tell me anything Tristan…tell me what's going on" She sobbed

"They're here?" he asked frantically. Rory nodded.

"Okay. Just sit here okay? I'm going to go find out what's going on" he said calmly, sitting her on one of their emergency room beds.

"Tom, watch her. Don't let her leave" Tristan said quickly before making his way to the OR.

Tom looked over at Rory and tried to figure out what to do. Did he just leave her there? Was he supposed to check her out? Tristan hadn't given him any indication of what was going on. Afraid she might be hurt he walked over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked the girl who seemed to be in a daze

He sighed when he got no response. "Can I see your arm?" he asked gently, seeing blood dripping from her elbow. Rory looked down, seeming to notice the injury for the first time. She didn't even know how she got it. She nodded mutely at the doctor, indicating it was okay.

"Sorry this is going to sting" he said, cleaning up her cut. Just then, Tristan came back from the OR. "What happened?" he asked concerned

Rory didn't say anything; she just looked up at him with questioning eyes. Tristan shook his head sadly "Rory…they don't know much yet." He said quietly "Lorelai has lost a lot of blood, and Luke seems to be doing okay. He's stable for the time being" he answered

"No" She whispered tearfully, pleading with no one in particular for this not to be true

"Ror" Tristan tried. "Tom, thanks…I'll get that in a second" he said softly

Tom nodded and left the couple alone, pulling the curtain to give them some privacy. Tristan shrugged his white coat off and set it on the bed before sitting down next to her.

"She's not stable? What does that mean?" She asked, on the verge of a complete breakdown.

"We don't know." He said truthfully

"Do something please?" she pleaded. Tristan fought not to break down as well…her asking such a childish innocent question showed her vulnerability.

"I can't" he said softly

"You can…why aren't you in there! You're the best…you're the best" she sobbed, tugging at his shirt violently. A few tears escaped his eyes and he pulled her to him, stopping her struggling and spoke softly to her. "Shh" he whispered, not knowing what else to say. He couldn't say everything was going to be okay…because that wasn't certain. 

"Sit tight for a sec. I'm going to tell them I'm taking the night off okay?" he said softly when he was paged several times

Rory didn't say anything, he wondered if she even heard him. He got up to leave taking her hand when she began to follow him. Just as he was walking to the desk, they wheeled Lorelai out; they were transporting her to surgery.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed and ran towards her stretcher, ignoring the protests from the doctors surrounding her.

"Let her through" Tristan's voice ordered, making the doctors step aside. He came to stand beside Rory while studying her chart.

"Mom…please be okay. Just be okay" Rory cried harder at the sight of Lorelai. She had tubes everywhere, blood was smeared on ever visible part of her body and her face was covered with cuts and bruises. She was strapped into the stretcher, not able to move an inch.

"I love you Rory" Lorelai whispered weakly

"Stop…don't…you're going to be fine" Rory cried

"Come on Ror, we have to let her go" Tristan whispered, trying to untangle her hand from Lorelai's. His head snapped back when Lorelai gripped his hand after letting go of Rory's.

"Take care of her Tristan. She's my life" She whispered

Tristan nodded "Always" he said softly, letting her go finally

"Tristan…" She choked, hearing their exchanging of words.

"Come on, we'll go to see Luke and then my office" he said, gently guiding her in the right direction. They got to Luke's room and Rory tentatively walked in "Luke?" she called softly

Luke opened his eyes. He had a cast on his leg and a cast on one of his arms, other than that he seemed to be fine. "Hey" he said hoarsely

"How are you feeling?" Rory asked quietly, standing beside him

"Fine, they just came in and gave me some pain meds. How is she Rory." He asked hesitantly desperately

"She…she's in surgery now" she whispered "What happened?"

"I'm sorry." He choked "We were at an intersection, our light turned green and I went. A semi came from the left side and hit us head on" he whispered, on the verge of falling asleep.

"Tristan what's wrong with him?" Rory asked frantically as the line on his heart monitor went flat.

Tristan looked up from his chart and ran over to his IV, checking the tag. "Shit" he cursed, immediately ripping it out. He pushed the call button. "Push one of Epi" he ordered the nurse that came in.

"Go find who his doctor was and bring him here immediately" he ordered another one as he brought over the crash cart.

"Charging" he said, rubbing the paddles together "Clear" he said before pressing both paddles to his chest and effectively shocking his heart, sighing in relief as it found a normal heartbeat again. He set the paddles down and told the nurse to put them away as he manually checked his pulse to make sure. He finally looked over at Rory who had her hands covering her mouth and tears flowing down her face, trying in vein not to cry out.

"Hey he's fine baby. He's fine" Tristan whispered, hugging her to him

Just then Luke's doctor walked in and looked questioningly at Tristan. "Figures" Tristan muttered, looking him up and down. He was a new doctor…fresh out of med school.

"Read this chart and tell me what went wrong with your patient just now" Tristan ordered, shoving the chart angrily in his hand

The young doctor stuttered before mumbling "yes sir" he was about to walk out with the chart when Tristan shoved him back in the room.

"Read it here, now" he said

"Tristan…" Rory protested quietly

"Rory go sit down" he said firmly, not taking his eyes off of the new doctor

"Well" Tristan asked impatiently

"I don't see the problem" he said nervously

"You don't see the problem? You're patient just went into V-tach…surely there has to be a reason" he said sarcastically, trying not to rip the guy apart

"He's allergic to Morphine! His heart stopped!" Tristan shouted "Did you bother reading his chart at all? What if I wasn't in here? You would have let an innocent man die and pay for your mistakes. This is why we go to school for god knows how long! This is why we don't make mistakes _Doctor" _he shouted angrily. "As of now he is no longer your patient, I would consider a resignation if I were you" he added

The young doctor looked like he was going to cry. He merely nodded and walked out of the room in defeat. "Tristan" Rory said in protest, thinking he was too hard on him

"What Rory?" he shouted frustrated

Rory jumped back, he had never used that tone with her. He sighed and stepped towards her, stopping when she flinched "I'm sorry." He said softer this time, sitting down next to her

"I'm sorry sweetheart…but he deserved it. He made a mistake, we can't make mistakes, we can't afford to. Not ones like this that could have been prevented" he explained, rubbing her back slowly

"He's going to be okay right?" She asked afterwards

Tristan nodded "he'll be fine. I have him on alternate pain medication now so he should wake up soon" he said

"You're not going to have to do that thing to him are you?" Rory asked fearfully

"Do what?" he asked confused

"I mean, he's not going to be like having seizures for the rest of his life or anything right?" she clarified

Tristan smiled softly "No, he'll be fine. We got here just as they had administered his IV and the drip was pretty slow so he should be good" he assured

"Thank you" She whispered, hugging him tightly

"For what?" he asked, smoothing her hair out

"Saving his life" She said obviously

"Of course" he said immediately "You don't have to thank me Rory…I love them too" he added

"I know" he whispered "I just need to keep my mind off of my mom." She added

Tristan nodded "Your arm's still bleeding. Let me take a look?" he asked

"Yeah" she agreed

"Okay, hold it up" he said once they were in his office and he had all the materials he needed

She held her arm up, elbow facing down and wince when the began cleaning it up.

"Sorry" he said softly "You need stitches Rory. What happened?" he asked

"I don know. I didn't even notice" she said carelessly

"Come on, let's go to the ER. I need to stitch you back up" he said lightly

Rory smiled faintly "I've never had stitches before…" she said nervously, sitting down on the bed

"It'll be fine" he assured her and took out a syringe of local anesthetic. He numbed the area quickly before Rory had a chance to protest and looked back up at her. "Can you feel this?' he asked, poking at her arm

Rory shook her head "No" she answered "Will it hurt?" she asked scared

"No, you wont feel a thing" Tristan said, fighting the urge to laugh at her childish question.

"Stop smiling. It's not funny" Rory huffed

"Sorry" he said beginning to stitch her up.

"Tristan?" she asked

"Yeah?" he questioned, not looking up from her arm

"Wh…how long…what are they doing in there?" she managed to get out finally

Tristan knew she was referring to her mom "They're going to perform surgery on three areas of her body. Her leg is pooling with blood so they'll need to find the source or amputate" he said gently "After that they'll give her a transfusion" he added

"We're the same blood type." She said quickly

Tristan shook his head "the bank has plenty of blood Rory. You don't need to worry about that" he said

"Oh" she said quietly

"They also have to perform…I think you should hear it from her Rory" he said finally

"No. tell me" she demanded "what's wrong?" she asked

"They'll need to check on the fetus" he said softly

Tears filled Rory's eyes again "She's pregnant?" She whispered

Tristan nodded "yeah"

"Will the baby be okay!" She asked quickly standing up

"I don't know Rory. Sit back down" he said pushing her down gently onto the bed again

"And depending on what the CT shows, brain surgery is an possibility" he said

"Oh my god" Rory whispered

"Rory" he said firmly "Rory listen to me. She's strong, healthy and she's young. There is no reason why she wont come out of this okay." He said

"She was coming to see me to tell me about the baby" Rory said quietly

"Don't. Do not do that" Tristan said sternly "It's not your fault, I swear to god if you say it Rory…" he warned

Rory shook her head "Finish" She asked softly

"Can…do you think you can go in and watch?" She asked

"I'm not leaving you alone" he said incredulously, finishing up her stitches

"I want you to watch. I trust you…please?" she asked

"Fine. But you're staying with Tom" he stated

"Wow. Another male, risky?" she teased, trying miserably to distract herself

"Tom's gay" he stated and led her over to his office

"I was kidding" She said

"I know. But he is…" he said smirking slightly

"Hey Tom, I'm going to go sit in on Lorelai Gilmore's surgery. You mind if she hangs out in here for a bit?" he asked

"Oh yeah sure" Tom said kindly "Please take a seat" he said, motioning to the couches

"We're in OR 3 if you need anything" he said

"Bye _Dad_" she said, shaking her head. It felt like her mother was dropping her off at a friend's house, asking permission if I was okay if she slept over or something.

Tristan shook his head "Please don't say that now" he groaned

"So Rory…" Tom approached, not knowing what to say "How do you know Tristan?" he tried lamely

Rory chuckled slightly "I'm guessing you already know, judging from the scene you witnessed" she said not rudely/

Tom ducked his head and laughed "Right. Sorry" he said

"It's fine. I know it's sort of awkward" she admitted "So, what's your specialty" She asked in lame attempt to create conversation

"Oh I'm a surgeon as well. My specialty is neuro" he said

"Interesting. I think Tristan wants to specialize in cardio" she said

"It suits him" he remarked "Although he's a brilliant surgeon, it'll be sad to see him go for just one thing." He added

"Well you still have him for a while." She chuckled "How is the surgeon that's working on my mom?" she asked softly

"I can assure you she's in good hands, all our doctors are incredible" he said comfortingly "And the surgical department is obviously the best" He said arrogantly

Rory laughed "thanks" she said

"You want something to drink? I think you'll be here for a while if you want Tristan to observe the entire surgery" he said

"Sure, I'll have some water if you have any" she said

"Here you are" he said, handing her a bottle from the fridge

"Thanks" she responded

_**Rory/Tristan**_

"Rory?" he called out when he entered Tom's office. He found her curled up on the couch, a blanket thrown over her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful except for the frustration and worry evident even in her sleep. "Thanks Tom" Tristan said softly "I'm just going to move her into my office"

"Sure thing" Tom responded, as Tristan gently picked Rory up into his arms.

"Tris?" Rory mumbled against his chest

"Yeah its me, I'm just moving you into my office, Tom needs to go home" he whispered, kissing her forehead softly

"Kay" she mumbled sleepily "Stay?" She whispered when he tried to untangle himself from her after setting her down on his couch.

"You awake?" he asked softly, lying down with her

"Yeah" she said quietly "How'd it go?"

"It went well. Your moms going to be fine. It's going to take some time for her to recover but there was no brain damage" he said softly

"So she's going to be fine?" Rory asked tearfully

"She's going to be great with time" he said smiling "You look exhausted, go to sleep" he coaxed

"Where are you going?" she asked frowning

"I have some paperwork to finish up. But I'm not going anywhere." He said, stroking her hair gently

"I'll just wait then" She said, trying to sit up

He shook his head "It's going to take me some time." He said, gently pushing her back down "We'll go home after I'm done I promise" he said

"I brought my car. I can just go now" she said sleepily

"I'm not letting you drive like this" he exclaimed softly, partly because she was tired and the other still freaked out about what happened to Lorelai and Luke

"Okay. Goodnight Tristan" She said, letting him go

He stood up and leaned over, kissing her forehead "I love you Mary" he said softly

"I love you too" She murmured sleepily

_**Rory/Tristan**_

Rory woke up the next morning in their bed, although she had no clue how she got there…well obviously Tristan but she had no memory of it. "Hey you're awake. You alright?" Tristan asked, bringing her a cup of coffee

Rory nodded "yeah" she said softly, looking down at the coffee. It just seemed to remind her of Lorelai.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing. Just…thanks. I know you had a lot of work to do yesterday and you probably didn't have time to watch a 6 hour surgery…" She said sincerely

"You don't need to thank me Ror…we've been over this. Now come on, drink up. Isn't it against the rules to let coffee go to waste?" He teased

Rory smiled and nodded, taking a long sip of her coffee. "You didn't sleep at all did you?" She asked accusingly

'I'm fine Ror…I guess med school does come in handy huh" he remarked

"What were you doing?" she asked

"Just paperwork, don't worry about it" he said. "Come on, go get ready and we can go visit Luke and Lorelai. I had the nursing staff stick them in the same room" He said grinning

"You're amazing" She said happily

"I try. Now go!" He ushered, practically pulling her off the bed and into the bathroom.

"Hey, do they know who was in the truck?" she asked

Tristan nodded "He passed away on the scene." He said

"Oh" Rory said quietly "Was it a mistake or…was he drunk?" she asked

"I don't know, tox screen will be back today. We can check then okay?" he asked

Rory nodded "Alright" she agreed

"Okay, now _please _go take a shower!" he said again, pleading with her to get ready, just as anxious to see them as she was.

"I'm going!" Se exclaimed and ran into the bathroom

_**Rory/Tristan**_

The next few weeks, both Luke and Lorelai stayed with Rory and Tristan…mostly upon Rory's request. Not to mention just incase something went wrong they had a doctor in the house.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Rory asked both Lorelai and Luke

"Sweetie I'm on bed rest. I'll be fine and you're only a phone call away" she assured her

"Okay. Fine. I love you, take care" Rory said

They had arranged for a car to take them back to Stars hollow since neither were in any condition to drive. "Bye sweets, I'll call you the second we get there" She said

"You better. Bye Luke" she said, waving one last time before the car drove off

"Come on Mar, lets go back inside" he coaxed "They'll be fine." He assured her

Rory nodded "I know" she said softly

The next few weeks went by fast; both Rory and Tristan had a lot to do and a lot of work to make up for.

"Hey mom" Rory answered, she was curled up on the couch next to Tristan who was watching TV.

"_Hey sweets" Lorelai said, trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably_

"What's wrong?" Rory asked immediately

"_Nothing" She lied "How are you?" she asked softly_

"Cut the crap mom. What's wrong?" Rory asked again

"_I'm just worried about the baby…I haven't felt it move at all" she said sadly_

"Tristan…" Rory said

He turned his head towards her "Hmm?" he asked

"_Is it normal for…my mom hasn't felt the baby kick or move yet" She said questioningly_

Tristan sighed and sat up a little straighter "Can I have the phone?" he asked

"_Is that normal Tristan? I mean I'm 20 weeks pregnant and nothing" Lorelai asked_

"In your case it's very normal Lorelai. You won't be feeling much at all until maybe the big ones towards the end" he explained

"_What why?" she asked confused_

"Your doctor didn't tell you?" he asked curiously, realizing afterwards those probably weren't the best choice of words.

"_No. what's wrong with me!" Lorelai said frantically "Bible boy!" She shouted_

"Calm down, nothing's wrong with you. You're placenta is attached to the front wall of your uterus. We saw that from the ultrasound. Even if the baby was moving, it would be like trying to kick through a pillow, you won't feel the subtle jabs or anything. I'm sorry. But consider it a blessing, you wont wake up in the middle of the night or anything" he said chuckling slightly

_Lorelai sighed in relief "Thanks…sorry I bothered you" she said_

"Are you serious?" he chuckled "Don't worry you didn't bother me…by the way, no coffee" he stated

_Lorelai gasped "Its back to Evil Tristan for you!" She shouted into the phone "Okay, well I'm fine now. Tell Rory ill call her tomorrow" She said before hanging up_

He set the phone down and turned back to Rory who had an odd look on her face. "What?" he asked not seeing the problem

Rory shook her head "it's just…it's kinda cool to see you work" she commented with a smile

"That wasn't work Mary" he said amused

"It kind of was…" she defended "I dunno it was just…forget it" she sighed in defeat

Tristan smirked "Sleep?" he asked, his own eyes dropping shut

Rory nodded "yeah" she said, making no move to get up

"You have to move" he said, motioning to her

"I don't want to" she whined, comfortable where she was

"Well you have to. Because if you don't, then I cant" he said annoyed, gently nudging her away from him so he could get up and go to bed

"Stop it…" Rory groaned and laid her head on his shoulder

"No…uh uh. I am _not_ carrying you today. I'm tired Mar" he pleaded, knowing what she wanted

Rory pouted "Please" She asked with her best doe eyes

"Haven't we talked about using those on me? They don't work. Get up" he said annoyed

"You suck today" she stated and slowly stood up

"My pleasure" he called out as he walked towards their bedroom

Rory's jaw dropped "Dirty" she muttered and followed him.

_**A/N: Hey so I know…its super long but gah, I haven't been able to stop writing this story. And its not good because I have finals lol. So I'm trying to get it alllll out before I fail my sophomore year of college. Enjoy, and as always Read and Review please. **__****_


	13. Chapter 13: Swine Shrubbery

Chapter 13: Swine Shrubbery

"So they want me to do a follow up story on you…only if you want to though" Rory asked. They were relaxing on the couch just talking to each other, hoping to get bored enough to be able to sleep…

"If you want" He said confused "I don't see what's so interesting" he added

"World class surgeon? Sorry youngest world class surgeon?" she asked sarcastically "it comes with the territory"

"I guess…that's fine" he shrugged

"Okay, so…I know they don't allow this sort of stuff, but do you think I can shadow you for a while at work? I mean I won't be going into operating rooms or anything like that…I just want to get a feel of how your schedule is and things like that" she said quickly

"Mary…" he protested knowing how freaked out she got about blood "It's probably not a good idea" he said

"Oh okay" she said, slightly put out

"You hate blood…and I work at a hospital." He said, trying to reason with her

Rory nodded "you're probably right…" she said knowingly

"I'll tell you anyting you want to know, but the last thing I want to be doing is treating you" he said smiling

Rory grinned "If it's uncomfortable I'll just tell them not to do the story…" she offered

"Do what you want, I don't really mind" he said

"Alright. Its not front page or anything, I'm sure it's just filler" she added

"Gee that makes me feel so much better" he said sarcastically

"God why is it so fucking cold here" Rory complained a few minutes later when she felt a shiver go up her spine

Tristan rolled his eyes "Put on some socks Mary" he said

"I'm too lazy to get up" She said innocently "you wouldn't want me to get sick would you?" she added sweetly

Tristan groaned and got up "Only because you're a pain in the ass when you're sick" he muttered and went into the bedroom to grab some socks for her

"Thank you!" she said happily when he brought them back

"Yeah yeah. Small price to pay for preventing a week of hell" he said and plopped himself down on the couch next to her again.

Rory laughed and put her socks on before moving closer to him. "You're just using me because you're too lazy to get a blanket" Tristan accused

"Shut up" Rory mumbled guiltily "You don't mind" she stated

"No but even so…you are _so_ going to get sick" he groaned "I have a bad feeling. So let's go to sleep" he added

Rory groaned "I wont…and I can't sleep remember!" She said annoyed while getting up, walking to the kitchen

"What are you doing?" he asked following her

Rory took the box out of the medicine cabinet and searched for something that might help her sleep. She'd been having trouble sleeping for the past week.

"Hey what are you looking for?" he asked curiously

"Something to help me sleep!" She said frustrated, tears spilling out of her eyes. Not because she was crying, but because she was so exhausted, but couldn't seem to give her body the rest it needed.

"No!" he said incredulously, taking the box away from her

"Tristan…I'm so tired. I haven't had a full night sleep in a week" she said frustrated, her eyes watering

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, wiping her tears away

"I'm not" she laughed slightly "My eyes just keep watering because _they're_ tired!" She said annoyed

"I'm sure you're fine Mary, it's probably just stress" he tried

Rory shook her head "Can't you figure out what's wrong?" she asked

"Well from what I can tell, it's not a thyroid problem…I can ask you some questions to make sure if you really want…" he offered, wanting to help her in any way he could

"Whatever…" she said eagerly

Once they were sitting on the bed together he began asking her questions. "You ever feel nervous or weak unnecessarily?" he asked

"No" she said

"Okay, you don't have any swelling in your neck…" he commented "Scratchy or hoarse voice?" he asked, knowing it was a no but asked anyway

"Nope" she said

"Hard time swallowing?" he asked

"No" she said sheepishly, now knowing that this was ridiculous, there was nothing wrong with her.

"And you're not losing weight…" he said grinning before taking her wrist in his hands and checking her pulse. "You're heartbeat is fine. Its stress Ror" he said

"Okay" she said quietly and laid down "Just _try_ and sleep okay?" he asked, lying down behind her

Rory nodded. "Goodnight" she said

"Night" he mumbled

"Tristan…" She asked after 20 minutes of shuffling around

"What?" he asked tiredly

"You sure you can't give me like a sleeping pill or something?" she pleaded

"They're not good for you" he stated and closed his eyes again

"Not getting any sleep isn't either" she argued

"I'm not giving you a sleeping pill. You don't need it; it's only been a week." He said exasperated

"What about valium?" she tried

"Where did you hear that valium helps you sleep?!" He asked incredulously

"I did an article on it" she said simply

"No" he stated seriously

"Tris…" she pleaded

"Rory" he groaned, turning his face into his pillow, trying to drown out the noise "Go to sleep!" he ordered, his voice coming out muffled against his pillow

"I can't!" she exclaimed

"You can!" he argued back "Now you're stressed something is wrong with you. You're fine, just close your eyes and relax" he said

"I'm going to go watch some TV" she mumbled

"No you're not, you're staying right here and counting sheep until you fall asleep" he stated, throwing an arm around her waist and holding her against him.

"How about sex?" she asked after a while of lying in his embrace and staring at the ceiling.

"What?" he asked confused

"Sex…" she stated again

"Oh my god Mary. Did you just ask me to have sex with you so you would be able to fall asleep?" he asked amused

"Well when you say it like that it sounds bad." She said annoyed and jumped slightly when Tristan's beeper rang

"No…please god no" he said desperately checking his page, hoping he didn't have to go in. it was 3 in the morning and he hadn't slept at all

He groaned when he saw he was needed "I have to go" he said gruffly

"My life is hell" Rory whined "Okay go. I'll see you later" she said, kissing his shoulder and letting him get out of bed.

Tristan came back at 2 in the afternoon the next day, looking drained and exhausted. Since it was Sunday, Rory didn't have work. She looked up from the book she was reading as he walked in and gasped. "Tristan! Are you okay?' she asked, running up to him and taking his briefcase from him

"Yeah I'm fine" he said tiredly

"This is my fault…" Rory muttered and led him to the bedroom where she made him lay down on the bed "you look dead, I'm sorry…go to sleep for a while. I'll call my grandparents and tell them we're not coming to dinner" she said, kissing his forehead softly before leaving the room.

_**Rory/Tristan**_

"Mary I'm fine, just…not again" He groaned

"Open" She instructed

"Rory! I'm _fine_…I was just tired! You don't need to keep taking my temperature every 3 minutes, its not going to change unless I'm sitting in an oven!" He exclaimed grunting when she shoved it in his mouth anyway

"Alright alright! I just wanted to make sure you were sick!" she defended when she saw he was fine

"I know. Thank you, but will you let me get out of bed now? Its almost 9…" he asked

"I'm sorry…I went overboard didn't I…" She said sheepishly

Tristan smirked "Yeah, but its cute" he said carelessly

"It's just…it was my fault and I didn't want you to get sick" She explained following him into the kitchen

"What are you doing?" he asked amused when he felt her trial behind him

"Following you…" she said obviously "What do you want me to do?"

"You can go do your work Rory…I'm _fine_. I promise" he reiterated

"I don't have work. I got it all done while you were sleeping" she said

"And here it thought you were allergy and germ proofing the house" he teased, pouring himself a glass of milk and taking out a bag of cookies

"Where's my glass?" she asked

Tristan grinned, shaking his head and poured her a glass as well. "I actually hate milk" she stated, taking a cookie from the box in and dipping it in her milk

"You shouldn't" he said

"I just don't understand how you drink it…it tastes like…I don't know, it's not pleasant" she said

"You're drinking milk right now!" He said incredulously

"Only with cookies." She stated

"I'll never understand your logic" he said confused

"It's okay. It takes time. My dad never understood my mom either" she said simply

"You have work tomorrow?" he asked

"Nope. Took the day off thinking you were sick" she said about to get up and pour her glass of milk down the drain

"Mary…" he said "Just drink it! Who knows maybe you'll like it more than coffee" he tried

Rory gasped "You did not just say that!" She shouted

Tristan watched amused as she threw a 4 year old hissy fit "How could you say that about coffee!!! And replacing it with….this" She pointed at the glass, looking disgusted "That's just wrong…and disrespectful!" she ranted

"Oh well forgive me for being disrespectful to the coffee" he said sarcastically

"I'm not drinking this" she stated and walked into the kitchen pouring it down the sink.

"Such a waste" He muttered, setting his glass in the sink as well

"So what do you want to do?" she asked

"Sleep?" he tried

Rory shook her head "Its only 9:30" she said

"Movie?" he asked

Rory smiled and nodded "Sounds good" She said running over to the TV to pick a movie before he did. Tristan bolted after her and ran into the bedroom passing her on the way

"In the bedroom" he shouted afterwards

Rory groaned and followed him in "Tris…" she whined

"Come on" he said, patting the spot on the bed next to him

Rory huffed and climbed up on it. "What movie—No" she said when the title came up

"Please? I really want to see this" he pleaded "I've had it for years and haven't had a chance to watch it" he added

"I don't want to watch it!" She exclaimed

"Mary…I've watched Willy Wonka, Casablanca, A funny Face, Pippy Longstocking and lord knows how many other movies with you…you can watch this _one_ with me" he coaxed

"You suck. You just had to bring that up. I hate you!" she said dramatically, sighing back against the headboard

"Thank you" he said, pushing play

"I hate you I hate you I hate you" She muttered to herself, covering her eyes half way through the movie

Tristan chuckled "Are you serious? Nothing's happened yet" he said

"But the music…the build up's almost as bad. Oh! There! OH MY GOD!" She shouted when she saw the twin girls with the large wave of blood behind them

"Ouch; fuck Mary!" he groaned when she yelled in his ear and clamped a hand over her mouth "You okay now?" he asked when the scene was over

Rory nodded and he took his hand off her mouth "What the hell was that!" he asked incredulously

Rory blushed slightly "I don't like blood." She said annoyed

"We're stopping the movie" he said, reaching for the remote, confused when Rory stopped him

"I hate stopping movies in the middle" She said sheepishly

Tristan rolled his eyes "Crazy. I've come to the conclusion you need to be in a psych ward!" he said

"Speaking of" she chuckled nervously

Tristan caught the tone in her voice and shut off the TV. "What?" he asked

"I…do you think I should go see a therapist again?" she asked quickly, almost embarrassed about the prospect of having to see one

"Do you?" he asked softly

Rory nodded as her eyes welled up with tears "I can't…" she whispered when the spilled over

"Mary" he murmured and pulled her closer to him "What's wrong?" he asked gently

"I just can't" She whispered, choking slightly

"Cant what?" he asked

"I don't know!" She softly cried "I can't sleep because of him…it's why I went to see him! I…I don't know why…why now"

"You've been having nightmares?" He asked softly, laying them both down on the bed and turning out the light

Rory nodded against him. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered

"You're busy…I didn't want you to worry. I thought they would go away" She whispered tearfully

"Rory" he said shaking his head in disapproval "I'm never too busy for you…and I'll always worry." He said seriously "You should have told me" he added, feeling horrible for not catching on the past week "As for therapy, did you think it helped last time?" he asked

Rory nodded "Yeah" She said hoarsely

"Then yes, I think you should go" he said sincerely "Its nothing to be embarrassed about Ror…you've been through a lot. What's the harm in trying it?" he said

"You really think I should?" She asked, looking up at him

Tristan nodded "_You_ think you should and that's all that matters, but yeah, I think you should" he said, softly stroking her hair

"Okay" She said unsurely but firmly

"I'll call Jack in the morning and we can set up an appointment?" he asked

Rory nodded "Sure" She said "Thanks"

"Of course. Please tell me next time…" he said questioningly

Rory nodded "Promise" she said softly and moved to get up

"Where are you going?" he asked frowning

"I'm going to sleep in the living room. You have work, and you're exhausted from today" She said

"Rory…" he protested not wanting her to leave after the conversation they just had "come on…"

"I'm fine Tris…just get some rest okay?" she said, grabbing her pillow from their bed and kissing him gently before making her way to the living room.

Tristan sighed "Mary…wait. I'll go in the living room, you sleep here" he said

"No. remember our deal? Just sleep, I'll be fine" she said, leaving before he had a chance to argue with her

Rory went and sat on the couch. Part of herself telling her that a huge weight was lifted off her chest, the other angry at herself for being so weak. She hated herself for wanting to cry, she had cried too much…she was finally happy, so why now? She laid down on the couch, clutching her pillow tightly, trying not to cry. She couldn't cry. Tristan had too much to worry about…and it was silly to. It happened over a year ago, she should be over it by now and she didn't want him to think of her like this…weak.

It wasn't until she heard his voice that she realized she _was_ crying. "Mary?" Tristan whispered, he was kneeling in front of the couch

"I'm fine" She said quickly, wiping her face and closing her eyes

Tristan frowned and gently wiped some stray tears away. The contact making her open her eyes "You're not." He said softly

"Please Tristan? You need sleep, I don't want you to get sick or lose your job because of me" she pleaded

"Come on. Come back to bed and talk to me" he said softly, ignoring her last comment "Please?" he added when she didn't answer

"Okay" She said finally and slowly got up, following him back into the bedroom

"Tell me" he whispered when they were settled in bed. His arms were around her as her head laid on his shoulder, her legs tangled with his.

"Is this normal? I mean…it's been over a year" She said after a long pause

"Nothing is normal about what you've been through Rory. There _is_ no normal for your situation…everyone is different and reacts differently. Whatever you're feeling is…natural" he said

Rory nodded "what else?" he asked

"Do you think I'm weak?" She asked softly

"No" he said immediately "What you've been through…" he paused "its not easy…you're not weak. You're a Gilmore!" he exclaimed the last part making her crack a small smile

"I just…I…lately I just feel like crying. I don't know why, I don't want to…" she said helplessly

"So cry" he said softly "Just let it out…you'll probably feel a lot better" he said

Rory shook her head, her face scrunching up trying to stop a sob from escaping.

"Shh sweetheart just let it out. It's okay to need to cry…" he coaxed softly

Finally Rory choked on her sob "Why" she cried "Why do bad things always happen to me…first that night and then my mom almost…" she sobbed

"I don't know baby. But look at all the good you have too…You're mom and Luke are fine. You're going to get a new baby sister or brother…" he continued "You have an amazing job and incredible friends…" he listed off

"You forgot something" She said hoarsely in between sobs

"What's that?" he asked gently rubbing her back

"You" She said

Tristan smiled "You'll always have me" he stated

Rory continued crying until she fell into an exhausted sleep. Tristan sighed and looked at the time. It was 4 in the morning. He grabbed his phone as gently as he could, not wanting to wake Rory and text his friend at work, letting him know he was taking the day off.

"_Rory…it's been like 3 years and you're still not okay. I need to move on with my life" Tristan said calmly_

_Rory panicked "I'm sorry Tristan…I promise I'll try harder." She cried_

_Tristan shook his head "I need to move on. And so do you, goodbye Rory Gilmore" he said, grabbing his suitcases and walking out the front door._

"_NO! Tristan! Tristan!" She shouted _

Rory jolted awake and looked up to see the concerned blue eyes of none other than Tristan staring down at her "Hey, you alright?" he asked

Rory nodded "yeah sorry. Just a dream" she said, her eyes twitching shut.

"Okay" he said and laid back down, deciding he'd ask her in the morning seeing how tired she was.

The next day was odd. Tristan had called Jack and asked him to schedule them a weekly appointment but he didn't have one available until next week. Rory had been quiet and distant the whole day and he didn't know how to approach her.

"Mary…I can't take it anymore. Why won't you talk to me?" he asked flat out while she was making herself a sandwich

Rory looked up confused "what are you talking about?" she asked

"You've been quiet and distant the entire day." He stated

"I haven't" she defended

"You have. What did you dream about last night?" he asked sitting down across from her at the table.

Rory shrugged "I don't remember" she lied

"Bullshit. You woke up screaming my name" he stated

Rory looked down "You…I couldn't and you didn't want to" she stuttered

Tristan scrunched his face up in confusion "What?" he asked

"I was….I wasn't okay and you wanted to move on. You left" she said quietly

Tristan felt his eyes get misty, she was afraid he was going to leave her. He got up and walked over to her chair, pulling it out and leaning down in front of it. "Are you afraid I'm going to leave you?" he asked softly, taking her hands in his and lacing their fingers together

Rory hesitantly nodded "What if I don't get better"

"You will. And I'm not leaving you, ever." He said seriously "I promise" he added

"Really? You're not feeling overwhelmed?" she asked

"No. I love you, nothing changes that "he said immediately

Rory nodded and smiled "Get up…" she teased softly

Tristan smiled "Come on, lets do something fun" he suggested

Rory raised an eyebrow "Fun? What does that entail? The sound of that word coming from your mouth is not good…" She ranted

Tristan laughed and got up, straddling her thighs instead. "You're heavy" Rory pouted

"I am not!" Tristan defended

"You are!" She said laughing, trying to push him off of her

"Are you calling me fat?" he asked in mock anger

Rory grinned and nodded "If that'll get you off of me then yes" she said

Tristan shook his head and leaned in more "No way" he stated

"Tris…" Rory whined, trying to shove him off

"Rory!" he imitated her with a grin

"You're keeping me from my food! That's dangerous" Rory pointed out

Tristan smirked "yeah well…what can I say? I live for the thrill" he said

"I hate you" Rory huffed, sitting back in her chair

"You _love_ me" Tristan taunted

"Yeah I do" She gave in softly and leaned up to kiss him. While his lips were still attached to hers, she pushed him off of her, effectively ending with him landing on the floor. Rory cracked up laughing at his shocked face but soon faded as she saw a look of pain on his features.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry…did I hurt you?" she frantically asked as she got on the floor with him. Tristan quickly turned them over so she was underneath him and grinned

"Idiot!" Rory shouted, smacking him on the shoulder

"Ow…god you're violent!" Tristan exclaimed, pinning her arms down to the floor and straddled her waist

"I thought you ere hurt!" She shouted angrily

"I know" he said cheekily

"Don't do tha- oh my god!" She moaned when he rubbed himself against her center

Tristan smirked "Well at least now I know how to shut you up" he teased

"God Tris…" She groaned, sliding her arms from his grasp and holding onto his forearms firmly, trying not to lose it.

"Yeah Mare" he asked innocently, continuing to tease her. "What do you want" he whispered against her lips

"Tristan" she breathed out as she panted for air. "Please"

"Tell me" he whispered

"You" she whimpered softly "Only you Tristan"

Tristan smiled "I'm flattered" he breathed out softly

"Please" She pleaded when he climbed off of her

"As much as I would love to continue this here…we're in the middle of the dining room" he chuckled and picked her up into his arms. Rory didn't register they were moving until Tristan set her down on the bed "What?" she said confused

He laughed and resumed his previous position on top of her before taking her by surprise and kissing her senseless, ravaging her mouth with his tongue, making her moan. She groaned in frustration when she felt him climb off of her once again. Opening her eyes she sighed annoyed "Tristan"

Tristan smirked and peeled off his shirt slowly, watching her practically drool over his toned body. "Oh god" She groaned, throwing her head back into the pillow just watching him. "Get back here!" She pleaded

"You're eager today" he teased and climbed over here again, this time clad only in boxers.

"It's your fault" she said blushing, drawing small circles on his shoulder blade with a single digit, sending shivers up his spine.

"Even after all this time…you _still_ blush." He smirked, stroking her cheek softly

"Please Tristan…god you can't just leave me like this!" She shouted when he sauntered over their bathroom.

"Follow" he stated from inside.

Rory took a deep breath and sighed, closing her eyes before getting up and following him into the bathroom. "What are you doing!" she groaned

"Bath?" he whispered, taking her by the hips and pulling her closer to him.

"I hate that you're so perfect" Rory whispered with a small smile while Tristan began undressing her as the tub filled with water.

"_No_, you love it" he said right after slipping the last stitch of clothing off of her.

"No fair" Rory pouted and pushed his boxers down, making them both fully exposed to one another. Tristan climbed into the tub and motioned for Rory to follow, sighing in content as she did, leaning back against his chest.

"You my dear need to work out" he teased, poking her flat stomach

Rory's jaw dropped "Now you're calling me fat" she pouted

Tristan shook his head and laughed "Not fat. You're _definitely_ not fat babe. Just…out of shape" he continued

"You're mean" she said like a 4 year old.

"Yeah well I heard it's the way to a girls heart…they like the dark broody types" he stated seriously

Rory laughed and turned her head a little "I love you" she said seriously

"Yeah? Who Doesn't?"

"Arrogant" Rory deadpanned

"Like I said, huge turn on" he said, trailing his hand down the right side of her body. Rory gasped when she felt his hand go from her neck slowly to glide down to her quivering stomach. She grasped his hand, stopping it there before it could go any farther, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself.

"You're really worked up baby" Tristan whispered as he soothingly placed kisses to her shoulders and neck.

Rory nodded, her eyes closed and breathing deeply. "You alright?" he asked softly

"Yeah" She whispered, letting go of his hand now. Rory shamelessly let out small whimpers as his hand continued its path, caressing her along the way. She screamed and tried to jerk away when she felt his fingers caress her all too sensitive bud.

"Too much" She whimpered

"Shh" Tristan soothed, drawing small circles around her clit, being careful not to touch it "It's just me, relax."

"Tris" She whimpered, her small body arching up into his hand "Please. I need you"

"You have me sweetheart, I'm here" He whispered, thrusting a single digit inside her.

Rory groaned "I need you inside me" she pleaded

"Turn around" he ordered softly, waiting until she was straddling his thighs before guiding himself into her, smiling when he heard her sigh in satisfaction. Rory slowly lowered herself onto him, stopping when he was fully inside her. The warm water soothing them both, making them groan at the sensations.

She whispered his name over and over again as they moved against each other, finding the perfect rhythm.

"Water's cold" Rory whispered when she finally got the strength to do so

Tristan grinned and looked down at her, leaning against his chest, her eyes still glassy from the post sex haze they had been relaxing on. "Let's go then, don't want you getting sick" he said

Rory rolled her eyes "Yes, because surgeons are immune to all illness right?" she asked sarcastically

"You finally figured it out!" He exclaimed jokingly but nudged her "But seriously, come on, out"

A/N: I've been in a bit of a Logan/Rory/Rogan mood lately. Mainly because I met Matt Czuchry a few weeks ago, and can I just say WOW. Meeting him only made me fall in love with him even more. But okay, here's the next chap. Its long and I'm sorry that it's choppy and sort of random?


	14. Chapter 14: At the gate

Chapter 14: At the gate

Rory didn't feel much better after her visit with Jack. She hoped he would put things in perspective for her but he said she would get over it in her own time. Somehow, that wasn't comforting to her at all. She wanted answers, but inside, she knew that no one but herself had answers to them…it just worried her that she would never feel _normal_ again one day. The thought amused her to some extent…here she was trying to feel normal and ordinary again while others around her were attempting to be different, to stick out of the crowd.

"Hey how was it?" Tristan asked when she climbed into the car

Rory shook her head "It was alright" She said quietly

Tristan sighed "Didn't help?" he asked softly

Rory shook her head "It did a little. But…he said I just needed to figure it out in my own time you know?" she explained

Tristan nodded "You will" he said determined

"How are you so sure" she asked

"Because you will. It may seem impossible now, but trust me. It will come" he assured

Rory remained silent, not knowing what to say. "You want to get something to eat or go home?" he asked finally

"Food?" She suggested

"You got it. What do you want?" he asked, smirking to himself and shaking his head when he realized how stupid that sounded "Chinese it is" he said before she could answer

Rory laughed "Thanks"

"Anytime" he said, knowing she wasn't referring to the massive amounts of food he was about to get her.

TRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRO

"I'm really sorry Mary, I have work tonight" he said apologetically as he buttoned up his shirt

Rory shrugged and smiled "Don't worry about it Tris, I understand. I'll be fine" she said honestly

Tristan eyed her cautiously "You sure?" he asked suspiciously. After hearing about her nightmares and what she was going through, he really didn't want to leave her alone at night, but unfortunately he had no choice.

Rory nodded with a small chuckle "I'm really sorry I made you worry. But I can be by myself for one night…" she assured

"I'd really feel better if you called Paris or someone over" he said truthfully

"Fine" Rory sighed "I'll call Paris. But only because I know if I don't, you'll be useless to all your patients tonight" she teased

Tristan chuckled and nodded "Thank you" he said "okay I have to go. I love you and there's food in the fridge" he said, shuffling around the apartment, gathering up his things.

Rory smiled and shook her head. This all felt so…domestic…most of all…it just felt so right. "I love you too. See you tomorrow" she said, pecking him on the lips quickly before he practically ran out the door to make sure he wasn't late.

Rory sighed and picked up the phone, dialing Paris's number.

"_Hello?" the voice on the other end answered almost immediately_

"Hey Paris, its Rory" she said

"_Gilmore. What's up" She asked_

"I was wondering if you might come over…Tristan's gone to work and he doesn't want me to be alone" She said

"_Sure. Let me get my things ready" she said_

"Okay. Take your time. I'll see you soon" Rory said before hanging up.

About an hour later, Paris arrived. The girls talked, did their usual thing…well as normal as it would get with Paris and eventually Paris went home after Rory fell asleep. Despite what people thought of Paris, she was always there for her friends when they needed her.

"Hey beautiful" Tristan whispered in Rory's ear when he came home the next morning

Rory moaned sleepily and turned onto her side, trying to bury herself within her boyfriend. Tristan chuckled and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a while. "Come on, get up" he coaxed

Rory groaned "Tristan. Its Sunday, I don't have work. Let me sleep" she mumbled with her eyes still closed

"Wake up" he whispered loudly with a smile

"I'm going to maim you Tristan" she growled, stuffing the pillow on top of her face.

"Not if you suffocate yourself first" he said sarcastically "Now come on. We have places to be" he said, pulling her up into a sitting position

"Tristan!" She whined annoyed and sleepy "Shouldn't you be tired? I mean you were working all night" She tried

"I slept a little. Now come on! Up! Go take a shower" he ordered

Rory shook her head "I'm not going anywhere Tristan. Let me sleep please" She pleaded, her eyes still closed

Tristan shook his head and picked her up, sighing when he felt her head fall heavily onto his shoulder. "Night" She mumbled

"No…not night. Morning babe" he stated

"No" She groaned when he tried to put her down. He sighed and got a firmer grip on her as he filled the tub up with hot water. Leaning against the wall with Rory in his arms as he waited, he smiled down at her…she looked so peaceful at the moment, he almost hated waking her but he knew she would love what they were about to do. "Did Paris come over last night?" he asked, stroking her cheek softly, making her stir

Rory sighed and nodded, mumbling something incoherently making Tristan chuckle. He saw the tub was almost full and leaned down to turn off the water. "Come on, you have to get down. How are you so tired" he muttered the last party, practically forcing her to stand by herself.

"Paris" she stated as he began undressing her.

"You take a nice bath…I'm going to get our things ready." He said when he was finished, helping her in the tub. Rory nodded and leaned her head back, relishing the feeling of the warm water. "No sleeping" he said firmly

"Rory?" he prodded when he got no answer

"Mmm yeah I get it. No sleeping" she muttered

"If you're asleep when I get back, I'm not letting you have coffee this morning" he stated

Rory gasped, her eyes shooting open "Don't joke about that!" She exclaimed when she saw his amused smile

"Got you to wake up though. Come on, get cleaned up; I'll be back" he said

When Tristan came back he was happy to see Rory was out of the tub and dressed, fixing her hair. "You finally awake?" he teased

Rory rolled her eyes "Shut it. I still don't know why I'm awake" she whined annoyed

"You'll like it I promise" he said "Just come into the kitchen when you're ready, we'll eat and then be on our way" he said

"Tristan, where are we going?" She groaned an hour into the car ride

"You'll see" he said "but I have a feeling you'll know really soon anyways" he said, taking a certain exit, making Rory squeal

"You're taking me to Stars Hollow!" She said excitedly, almost clapping her hands out of joy

Tristan nodded "Yup." He said with a small laugh, loving how happy she was

"Thank you! I haven't seen my mom in ages." She mused with a grin

"Good. And you forgot about your annual festival…not to mention that _lovely_ dance competition" he said grinning

"How do you know about that!" She asked wide eyed

"Come on Mary…its me" he said cockily

"Well either way. This is going to be a good…wait how many days are we staying here?" she asked

"Only about 3" he said "I could only get you 3 sick days, and I have a surgery scheduled that I can't push back on Thursday" he said

Rory nodded "Perfect"

Before she could answer, she realized they were in park and she heard a loud shrill getting louder and louder. "Rory if your mom dents my Porsche I'll be collecting" he stated as he saw Lorelai charging towards his car

Rory quickly got out of the car and ran towards her, just in time. "Mom!" She cried happily

"Rory! Baby! My favorite daughter! Fruit of my loins!" She listed off still hugging each other tight

Rory laughed "It's good to see you" she said after they broke apart.

"Yeah well, we have your perfect boyfriend to thank for this one" she said with a grin, motioning to Tristan

Rory smiled "He is pretty perfect huh?" She said, knowing it would make him flush "I should tell you what he did for me during…" she trailed off teasingly

"I'm going to park the car" he muttered making them both laugh

"Okay dear, we don't have much time! There's so much to do…ahh I'm wishing I had another speech like my hockey puck monkey monkey underpants speech right now! But there's the dance festival tomorrow morning, then there's the festival today which starts in…" she paused to find a clock in the house "4 hours!" she screeched

"Calm down mom. What do we need to do for the festival?" Rory asked, trying to calm her mother down.

"Well, nothing I suppose since we don't have a booth this year" she said, cocking her head to the side a little

Rory rolled her eyes "Mom…you're crazy" she stated

"I try. It keeps things interesting. But we need food! Before Luke's gets crowded!" Lorelei shouted

"Why before it gets crowded? You know Luke will find a table for us either way" Rory asked

"Because I won't have the chance to embarrass him if there's hundreds of customers constantly begging for coffee and muffins!" She exclaimed as if it were obvious

"Oh yes. That would be a tragedy." Rory said sarcastically

TRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORY

"Hey Lor, Rory!" Luke said surprised "Tristan!" he exclaimed again as he walked in

"Hey Luke" both Rory and Tristan said at the same time with smiles on their faces

"Hey, I didn't know you were in town. Burgers?" he asked knowingly

Rory grinned and nodded as she took her seat next to her mom at the counter "Sans the yucky green stuff?" she requested

Luke nodded, rolling his eyes "I'm guessing you want the actual substance of the burger on yours" he said, directing his question at Tristan who nodded

"So bible boy…you been keeping my girl satisfied" Lorelai said out of the blue as she munched on her fries.

Rory almost choked on her coffee and turned to look at her mom, jaw open and wide eyed. "mom!" She hissed embarrassed

"What? I was just asking…" she defended innocently

Rory glared and averted her glare to Tristan when she heard him chuckling "This doesn't make you the least bit uncomfortable!" She demanded

Tristan shook his head "Its Lorelai…surely you expect this by now…" he said

"I hate you both" Rory huffed "Hey Luke!" She called out with an evil smile on her face

"Rory what are you doing" Lorelai asked quickly

Luke came out with a questioning look on his face "What's up" he asked

"If I eat the yucky green stuff on my burger and only limit myself to one cup of coffee tonight will you promise to make my mom do the same?" she asked sweetly

Luke thought about this a moment and nodded "Why not" he said

Lorelai gasped "LUKE!" she shouted incredulously

Luke almost jumped back startled "Lor!" he countered

"THAT'S IT!…YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY LOVING TONIGHT!" She shouted

Rory and Tristan both laughed at the expression on Luke's face "Come on Lore! You're risking your daughter's health? It's a piece of lettuce _and _you still get your coffee for gods sake" he defended.

Lorelai shook her head "No. I want as much coffee as I desire, and no green stuff! I'll settle for a wheat roll if you want me to be healthy" She snapped

Tristan chuckled "You're whipped by both of them man" he teased, chuckling more when Luke glared at him, muttering something under his breath and walking away.

"FESTIVAL TIME" Lorelai shouted when they were all done eating

Luke glared "Tone it down Lorelai. I have customers" he snapped

Lorelai looked around, raising an eyebrow at him as silence engulfed them all "Yes, I can see its rush hour so we'll just get out of your way" She said sarcastically

"Hey! I think French kissing a turtle would have its perks" Rory defended as they walked through the festival and looked around

Tristan almost choked on air "A _turtle_" he asked incredulously as Lorelai went on with her business, not phased at all.

Rory nodded "Yes…you know. They move slow…so it would last longer" she said lamely

"Well I for one would _love_ to French kiss a dolphin! I mean how cute are those" Lorelai commented

Tristan looked at both of them like they were crazy and shook his head "Why are we having this conversation again?" he asked

"Because we're debating which animals would be the best kissers, god Tristan keep up" Rory stated

"I'm going to get some cotton candy while you two nut jobs figure out whatever you were talking about" he muttered

"Oooooh! Get me some too!" Rory shouted after him

Tristan rolled his eyes and continued to the cotton candy stand.

"Hi" A little girl that could be no older than 5 said

Tristan smiled. She was adorable. She had curly blonde hair and big green eyes. "Hi" he said sweetly, kneeling down to her level

"What's your name?" she asked kindly, cutely tilting her head to the side

"Tristan. And yours?" he asked

"I'm Suzie" She said simply as if it were obvious

Tristan laughed "Cute name" he said adorably

"I like Tristan better" she said with a giggle

"Yeah? But Tristan is a boys name" he said as a matter o factly

"Oh" she said slightly disappointed "That's okay. I don't want to steal your name"

"I love the name Suzie" Tristan said

"Really?" She said, her eyes lighting up "Hey Tristan" She said sweetly

"Yes?" he asked amused

"Would you buy me some cotton candy?" she asked, widening her eyes with an innocent look on her face

"I don't know…" he teased "What about your parents…"

"I don't know where they are. They won't mind I promise." She said pleadingly

"How about this. We can share one" he compromised

Susie nodded "Thank you" She said politely as Tristan stood up

"I can't see" She said disappointed as she tried jumping up to see the man make their cotton candy.

Tristan chuckled and picked her up with ease, supporting her with one arm as she watched in fascination.

_**Meanwhile()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**_

"Oh my god that is the single most adorable thing I've ever seen in my life" Lorelai stated as she watched Tristan in awe

Rory looked confused before turning around and grinning, watching her boyfriend who was oblivious to the fact, talking to Sookie's daughter. "aww" she cooed when he picked her up "She seems to like him" Rory gushed

"Like him? She's making eyes at your man" Lorelai teased

Rory laughed "Some how I think he'll control himself" she said

"I dunno…those big blonde locks and green eyes" Lorelai trialed off…

_**TrsitanTristanTristanTristanTritsanTristanTristanTristanTristanTristanTristan**_

"Hey Tristan!" Sookie greeted just as they got their stick of cotton candy

"Oh hey Sookie" Tristan said smiling, still holding Susie in one arm

"Susie what are you doing" Sookie asked with a stern look on her features

"Hi mom!" She said happily, picking off some candy and eating it

"I see you've met my daughter" Sookie said to Tristan

"I guess I have" he chuckled "Those eyes kill…" he sighed

Sookie laughed and nodded "Yeah. You and just about everyone else thinks so. What did she make you do?"

"Nothing" he said grinning "But I did promise to share this cotton candy with her" he said while shifting her a little

"Susie come down from there…I'm sorry Tristan, she's heavy" Sookie chided

Tristan shook his head "She's fine" he said when she refused to come down "If you don't mind, I'm going to run this over to Rory" he said

"Sure…you sure you'll be okay with her?" She asked

"Oh yeah, we'll be fine. Wont we?" he asked the little girl in his arms

"Yeah mommy. You should go look for Davey" She suggested childishly

Sookie jumped at the sound of his name "Be good Suzie!!!" She shouted as she quickly ran to find her eldest son.

"Hey guys look who I found" Tristan said to Rory and Lorelai who were grinning at him "What?" he asked

"I can't say anything right now. Virgin ears" Rory said

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Auntie Lorelai!" Suzie squealed "Wory!" she said afterwards, making Tristan laugh

"_Wory?"_ he teased

"Hush!" Rory said with a smile "Hey Sue…"

"Hi! This is Tristan. He bought me candy" She stated excitedly

"Ahh bribing children to be your friend…Tris…" She sighed "That's a bit extreme, even for you" Rory teased

"Hey!" He defended "This beautiful lady came up to me because of my charming good looks, isn't that right" he said, nudging Susie a little

Suzie giggled "You do look nice"

"See" he said triumphantly

"Oh my god" Lorelai gushed "Its Suzie's first crush…I have to document this"

"Mom!" Rory protested

"Aw Mary…you jealous?" Tristan teased

Rory rolled her eyes "Of this little green eyed terror" she teased as she tickled her

"Ahhh" Suzie squealed in Tristan's grasp

_**TRISTANRORYTRISTANRORYTRISTANRORYTRISTANRORYTRISANRORYTRI**_

"Nooooooooooo" Rory groaned sleepily as the horn sounded. Tristan shook his head, tired as well. It was only 2 in the morning and he was standing on a dance floor with his girlfriend heavily draped over him. Normally he wouldn't mind…but he was dead tired. He groaned when he heard the horn, signaling for them to do 2 laps around the room.

"Come on Rory" He groaned as he dragged her behind him.

Rory grunted and ran after him, dropping to the ground when she was done with her two laps. "Mary I take everything back. THIS is the most deranged activity of them all"

Rory didn't move "If I weren't so tired I might be able to think of something to say to that" she mumbled

"Food…coffee…bed" She stated in a list like fashion

"Yes dear, I'll get right on that" Tristan said sarcastically

"No need to be rude"

"Forgive me. Its 2 in the morning and I'm dancing" he said

"UP up come on" She said as she pulled herself up into a sitting position "But why? We have 15 minutes. I'd rather sleep" he groaned

"Coffee. Come on." She coaxed

Tristan shook his head "I don't want coffee. Go without me! Leave me here!" He said dramatically

"Oh my god Tristan we're not fighting the Nam!" She exclaimed

"Yeah…sounds pretty tempting right now. Wow I sound terrible…" he said afterwards, rolling his eyes when he noticed Rory was already slowly making her way to the coffee table. He cringed when he saw her stumble and hit her arm on the corner of the table before dropping to the floor and hitting her head. As quickly as he could, he made his way towards her.

"Rory! You alright" Tristan asked

Rory nodded "Fine" She mumbled cringing

"We are so done with this dancing thing" he stated, helping her up

Rory visibly relaxed, slumping her shoulders "Oh my god!!!! Finally!" She exclaimed happily, almost laughing at his confused face "I couldn't be the first to duck out…it was my idea"

"RORY!" Tristan growled "Are you serious! Your pride was the only thing keeping us on that dance floor!" He exclaimed

"Cant talk about that now…home. Sleep" She said drowsily, leaning on Tristan

He shook his head "No way" he stated "I am _not_ carrying you to your house…nor am I walking. Wait here, I'll get the keys from your mom"

"Rory lets go!" He urged tiredly as soon as he got the keys.

"Finally…you are my hero!" She said dramatically pouting when he wouldn't give her a piggy back ride "You used to be such a nice boyfriend…"

He rolled his eyes "I'm blaming you for this catastrophe"

"Home!!!" She said happily when they reached their destination

_**RORYTRISTANRORYTRISTANRORYTRISTANRORYTRISTANRORYTRISTANRO**_

"Tristan" Rory whispered as she woke up the next morning

Tristan groaned "Yeah Mary?" He sighed, knowing she wouldn't leave him alone until he woke up anyway

Rory smiled and turned over, effectively landing herself on top of him. "I love you" She whispered happily

Tristan smiled a dazed sleepy look still on his features "Yeah? Why's that" he asked, loosely looping his arms around her waist and resting them on her lower back.

"I don't remember actually walking to my room…which means you had to have carried me here" she said smiling

Tristan rolled his eyes "Well I couldn't just let you stay passed out in the car all night" he said amused

"Yeah? Why's that" She mimicked, resting her chin on his chest, looking up at him

"Because you'd freeze to death, and like I've said before…you are such a pain in the ass when you're sick" he grinned

"Just admit you love me already!" She said dramatically, kissing his chest where her head lay before turning it so her cheek rested against him.

Tristan chuckled "I do…and don't you ever doubt it" he said sweetly

"I don't. I just love hearing you say it" She replied with a smile

"You are the cheesiest person ever when you wake up" He teased

"Shut up!" Rory huffed playfully

"Did you just spit on me Mary" Tristan asked, somewhat disgusted and somewhat amused

"And you are mean in the morning!" she countered

"I mean come on, next thing you know, you're going to be singing the "every kiss begins with Kay" commercial theme song" he continued playfully

"I hate you" Rory growled in annoyance

"Ahh…such contradiction" Tristan admonished

"I wonder if my mom won" She replied after a few moments of silence

Tristan laughed "I think she did…after all, she's not home yet"

Rory cringed in disgust "I do _not_ need to be thinking about my mom and Luke!" she protested

"Hey we all know they do it!" he defended

"Ugh could we please not talk about my mother with Luke while _we're_ in bed together!" She suggested forcefully

"Okay" he said with a laugh "So, you glad we came?" he asked

"Of course…thank you for doing this Tristan" she said sincerely

"At the risk of sounding completely corny…I like seeing you happy" he said truthfully making Rory blush "I can practically feel your face heating up…you're blushing" He stated afterwards

"Only a little" She defended childishly

Tristan laughed "I _love_ the blush" he said

"Shut up" Rory mumbled just as they heard Lorelai and Luke not so subtly trying to sneak in.

"We know you're there mom…" Rory called out smugly

Lorelai cursed under her breath "Shouldn't you two be doing the dirty!!! I mean come on…you didn't get any of your rebellion out as a teenager, might as well start now!" she shouted as she ran upstairs

Rory rolled her eyes "That's my mother for ya…oh and……….Hey Luke!" She said a few moments later, grinning when Luke sighed, muttering a hi back.

Tristan laughed "Come on, lets get ready" he suggested

Rory shook her head "not yet…if we get ready now; 1, I have to get up; 2, we'll be bored to death while my mom and Luke sleep…" she said

He sighed, giving in…feeling content anyways. "Okay, then May I please go back to sleep"

Rory laughed and nodded "Good idea" She said, making herself comfortable.

"Rory…that can't be comfortable" Tristan chuckled

Rory looked up "It's very comfortable." She stated, laying her head back on his chest and closing her eyes.

"Tristan…I'm _not_ doing that in my childhood bed!" Rory exclaimed when she felt his hand travel down her back and squeeze her ass.

Tristan smirked "alright alright…" he gave in

:)

"Wake up Wake up!!!" Tristan heard a high pitched voice shout before he felt a thud on the bed. Groaning, he opened his eyes to find Susie perched on the side of the bed Rory was supposed to be on. He looked down and found Rory to be sleeping through the whole thing.

"Hi" Tristan said sleepily before turning his attention to the door where he saw Lorelai.

"Don't worry me peeked in before just incase you two were…" she was cut off by Tristan.

"ookay. Well let's wake Rory up shall we?" he said to the little girl

Susie nodded and began shaking her which resulted in Rory smacking Tristan on the shoulder and mumbling a "stop it"

Tristan chuckled "That's not how we wake her up" he whispered as if it were a secret. "We need a cup of coffee for that"

"oooh! I'll get it!" she said, running off into the kitchen.

"Rory!" Tristan coaxed

"WHAT!" She growled

"Susie's here…she's bringing you coffee. At least sit up" he responded

Rory grinned at the mentioning of her. "You are adorable with her" She whispered

Tristan shook his head, rolling his eyes "Yeah yeah…downright cutesy" he said sarcastically

"I'm serious…it's…" she was about to go on when Suzie returned, walking slowly trying not to spill the contents out of its mug. Rory had to laugh; she looked like she was concentrating so hard.

"Hey thanks" Rory said, taking the mug from her

"Tristan said it was the only way you would wake up" She said seriously

Rory laughed and nodded "He's right"

"Can I have some?" She asked curiously

Rory thought about it for a moment and was considering giving her a sip when Tristan's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What are you even thinking about Mary!" he exclaimed "You can't give coffee to a 5 year old!"

Rory sighed "Fun sucker" she pouted

"Sorry kid. Let's stick with cotton candy and hot chocolate for now okay?" Tristan said with a grin

Suzie shrugged "Okay"

"See she's easy. Why can't you be this easy?" Tristan teased Rory

"Are you guys married?" Susie asked out of the blue

Rory almost choked on her coffee "No we're not. Why would you think that?"

"You sleep in the same room" She pointed out simply

"So Susie did you have fun yesterday?" Rory asked, avoiding a potentially awkward conversation.

Luckily for her, the child took the bait and nodded happily "Yeah. The carnivals always fun"

Just then they heard Sookie's high pitched, and not so pleasant sounding voice ring through the room.

"SUSIE! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" they heard her shout

Rory smiled a little "What'd you do Susie?" she asked in a patronizing yet playful tone

"I don't know…" the child said innocently "I didn't tell her I was leaving"

"Susie" Rory gasped "You always tell your mom before leaving the house! You shouldn't be walking around alone!"

"I wasn't alone. I had Davey with me" She defended "Davey's 10!"

"You should still tell your mom" Rory chided "Get out there before your mother has an aneurism"

"Tristan's more fun" She muttered as she walked out slowly, trying to prolong the moment before she had to face the wrath of her mother.

Rory's jaw dropped as Tristan chuckled "What?" he defended

"You are _not_ more fun" She stated with a huff

"I am" he challenged "Don't worry babe…we need some balance. You keep me in line" he tried

"Shut up" She said and got up, heading for the shower, groaning when she could hear Tristan's laughter all the way to the bathroom.

A/N: Okay there it is…another chapter rolled out. Lol. I hope you guys like it…as always, read and review please. I love them :)


	15. Chapter 15: Hunt

Chapter 15: Hunt

* * *

Rory stirred the next morning as the sun filtered through her blinds and landed in her eyes. Sighing she turned over, expecting her boyfriend to be there but instead found the other side of the bed cold and empty. Slowly opening her eyes, she confirmed he wasn't there. Sitting up slightly, her eyes landed on a beautiful red rose with a silver card attached to it. Confused, she picked it up as she rubbed her eyes to try and focus her vision.

"Clue 1"

"Please take mercy on me and be patient!

Your next clue can be found where I first laid eyes on you. Take your time, enjoy this day."

"What the hell" She muttered to herself and looked at the time. It was already 11 and she had just woken up. Groaning she slipped out of bed and gathered her things, running into the shower.

About 2 hours later, she found herself in the halls of her old high school. She smiled slightly as she reminisced about her Chilton days. Finally she arrived at her locker and found another note and rose attached to it.

"Clue 2"

"You remembered…How could you forget seeing this beautiful face for the first time? Okay my dear, go back to the day you oh so kindly informed me how intelligent I was and that you would one day marry a plumber.

Literature is the key to life"

Rory grinned and shook her head. She looked around some more…feeling strange to be back here. A place she despised when she was forced to attend. She walked over to where she turned him down as he asked her to the dance.

_TRISTIN: And she's reading again. How novel. _

_RORY: Good-bye, Tristan. _

_TRISTIN: Did you get the novel thing? Because... _

_RORY: I said good-bye. _

_TRISTIN: What are you doing here? _

_RORY: I like lines. _

_TRISTIN: The guy's supposed to buy the tickets. _

_RORY: Really. Does Susan Faludi know about this? _

_TRISTIN: Unless of course there is no guy. _

_RORY: There's a guy. _

_TRISTIN: A cheap guy. _

_RORY: Well, what can I say? I like 'em cheap. Sloppy too -- bald spot, beer gut, you know, and the pants that kind of slip down in the back, giving you that good plumber shot. That sends me through the roof. _

_TRISTIN: So who is he? _

_RORY: How many languages can you say 'none of your business' in. _

_TRISTIN: Does he go to this school? _

_RORY: No, he doesn't. _

_TRISTIN: Uh-huh. Well, look, OK, I'll confess something to you. I don't have a date. _

_RORY: Well I hear Squeaky Fromm is up for parole soon. You should keep a good thought. _

_TRISTIN: Well I actually thought you'd like to go with me. _

_RORY: You did not. _

_TRISTIN: I did too. _

_RORY: You did not because you are not stupid. _

_TRISTIN: Why thank you. _

_RORY: Slimy and weasely, yes, but stupid, no. You'd have to be stupid to think that, given our history, I would ever, barring a piano or a safe falling on my head, want to go anywhere with you, ever. _

_TRISTIN: OK, fine. I'll take Cissy. _

_RORY: I'll send her a condolence card. _

_TRISTIN: Yeah. Well at least she won't be buying her own ticket. _

Smirking to herself she shook her head…no one turned down Tristan Dugrey…She though. Again another rose and a note. She wondered how long he had been planning this and how long it took to put this all together.

"Clue 3"

"Ah You're reading again, how novel"

Lucky for her, Rory remembered exactly which book she was reading that day. She sauntered over to the Chilton Library and picked out 'the crucible.' Inside she found a pressed rose and a small note attached.

"Clue 4"

"We all know how temperamental you get when you're not fed. Our favorite chef has prepared a few dishes for you…but before you can eat, get that cute butt of yours to the crapshack…look around, I'm sure you'll find what _I'm_ looking for.

I hope you're having fun."

Rory rolled her eyes, he was always so cryptic. She made her way back to her house and looked around the house, thinking it was something small or maybe he was there. Sighing she went into her room again and found a beautiful red gown lying on her bed with matching shoes and accessories. Gasping she quickly ran over to it and picked it up…that _definitely_ was not there when she woke up. It was beautiful. The material was red satin and it hugged her curves perfectly without being too snug, it flowed…the dress was made for her. On top of the dress laid another rose and a gold card.

"Clue 5"

"I cant wait to see you in this, I hope you like it. because if you don't, tough, you have to wear it for the rest of the day. No I will not tell you how much it was. See you soon"

Rory groaned, he knew she hated formal wear…she didn't hate wearing it, she just hated all the looks she got when she did. And being in stars hollow would be even worse. She put the dress on and the shoes, including the jewelry he had laid out on the bed. 'he must be planning something big' she thought to herself and packed a small amount of makeup into her purse just incase.

"Hey Sookie" She greeted when she got to the Inn.

"Rory!" Sookie said with a huge smile on her face "Sit down. I made your favorite"

"You didn't have to Sookie…" Rory said with a grin as she brought out a pot roast.

"Nonsense. Now eat up…" she ordered

at the end of her lunch, Sookie brought out a tray with a rose on it but instead of a card, it had a tape recorder attached to it. Sookie just smiled at her questioning glance and pointed for her to go outside and listen to it.

Rory did as she was told and pushed play on the recorder, grinning and shaking her head when Tristan's voice rang through. "Clue 6"

"_Here's to my true love. Oh true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Line?"_

She heard come from it and laughed. She knew exactly wehre this next clue was…Ms. Patty's dance studio. Sitting on the exact table she laid on when he said those words was another rose.

"Clue 7"

"Now that you're well fed, at least for the time being…They're having a run on baked beans today"

"Baked Beans Tristan? You left a rose on a can of baked beans?" she said to herself as she filed through aisles of Doose's market. She picked up the rose and the can it was attached to and was just about to read it when Taylor came up to her.

"Hello Rory" he said rather pleasantly

"Hey Taylor" Rory said with a small smile

"You are going to pay for that right?" he asked motioning to the can of beans "I know its just one can, and I don't mean to be a penny pincher but if I give out one for free then I have to do the same to all the customers"

"Yes Taylor I'll pay for it" She said rolling her eyes

"Good. Have a good day" he said

"Wait! Taylor" Rory called out

"Yes?" he asked

"How long ago was Tristan here?" she asked politely

"Oh he asked me not to say" Taylor replied coyly

"come on Taylor…what's that going to give away?" Rory coaxed

"I'm sorry Rory" he said with a shrug

"How much?" Rory demanded

"Sorry?'

"How much did Tristan pay you not to tell?" she asked again

"Oh…now" Taylor stuttered

"I'll pay you double" Rory said

"Double?" Taylor asked in disbelief "Well, if all you want to know is…" he was about to tell her when her cell phone rang

"hello?" she asked impatiently

"_Mary mary mary…" the voice on the other end chided "What did that first clue say?"_

"Tristan" Rory whined "You know I'm not patient"

"_Just wait for it…you're making it pretty difficult for me" he said amused_

"Fine" Rory huffed "How did you know anyway?"

"_Back of the store, ice cream aisle. I'll see you soon" he said_

"Not soon enough!" Rory shouted before hanging up

Rory looked back and groaned as she saw Paris staring at her with a smirk on her face and cell phone in hand. "Bye Paris" She said annoyed and walked out of the store.

"rory! The beans…you have to pay for the beans!" Taylor shouted after her

"Oh let it go you cheap goat. I'm sure Tristan paid you more than enough…" Paris snapped at him

"Well that was rather rude" Taylor muttered

* * *

"Clue 8"

"You're secret garden"

Rory was confused by this one for a few minutes before she remembered describing the town gazebo as her secret garden when she needed to think.

Rory looked around the gazebo, remembering all the times she used to come here. The day after she broke up with Dean. Her mother and Luke had magical moments here. Lane and her would sit here upon hours and just talk..about nothing usually. It was starting to get dark so she picked up the rose and the note, wanting to read it as quickly as possible so she could see Tristan and what he had planned. But on the table with the rose and note was a small table set up for two.

"Clue 9"

"I know you've seen the dinner I have set up. That's for later. Don't even think about touching anything…

"Climb the mountains and get their good tidings. Nature's peace will flow into you as sunshine flows into trees. The winds will blow their own freshness into you, and the storms their energy, while cares will drop away from you like the leaves of Autumn."

"What the hell…" She said to herself until she saw a small compass looking drawing on the corner of the card. She looked at it, it pointed west. Finally figuring out which direction west was, she saw a large hill which seemed to overlook all of Stars hollow. She was going to kill him for making her exercise…and in a dress nonetheless.

Finally reaching the top, she was a little freaked out. It was dark now and she hated being alone at night…She looked around until her eyes landed on a tall figure. She could only make out his silhouette because of the night but she knew it was Tristan.

"Tristan?" she called out

Suddenly the lights came on and she saw Christmas lights strewn over the hill. It was beautiful…she felt like she was standing on the stars.

"Hey beautiful" Tristan said with a grin as he walked towards her. Rory noticed he was holding a white rose and smiled goofily…He stopped her when she began to walk towards him

"you're a klutz, we don't want you getting electrocuted" he teased, carefully stepping over the wires

Rory blushed and realized he was wearing a suit. "Tristan?" she whispered "What is all this?"

"You don't like it?" he asked with a knowing smirk

"Of course I do…" She said nervously fingering the lapels of his jacket "I love it"

"Good" he said softly and leaned down to kiss her. As soon as his lips touched hers, Rory threw her arms around his neck and put all the passion she was feeling the entire day into it. "I gotta thank my girl for finishing" he teased when he broke away

Rory grinned "And I got to thank my man for setting this perfect day up for me"

Tristan merely smiled softly down at her before gracefully getting down on one knee, while opening a blue velvet box, revealing a perfect 3 stone diamond ring; making her breath hitch. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I've wished for this moment the second I laid eyes on you and dubbed you Mary. _My Mary._ Do me the honor and let me make you as happy as you've made me for the rest of your life" he said softly

Rory choked as tears slipped down her cheeks and tried to get an answer out but instead just nodded furiously before launching herself into his arms when he stood up. "You've already made me the happiest woman alive" she whispered as she hugged him tightly, running her fingers through his hair

"Lets go" he whispered after a few minutes, laughing when Rory looked at the ground and shuffled a little, not wanting to step on the lights.

"Don't worry about them…they wont come out" he assured her

"then why wouldn't you let me walk" Rory asked

"Perfect positioning my dear." He said with a smirk and pointed towards the bridge they could make out. Rory looked over and blushed slightly realizing her mom, Luke, Lane, Sookie and Jackson were all there looking up at them. "You are incredible" Rory breathed out, seeing her moms reaction.

"I try" Tristan laughed softly before turning around "Hop on fiancé"

Rory grinned and hopped onto his back letting him carry her down. "Thank you Tristan. This day couldn't have been more perfect" she said, her arms around his neck, dangling in front of him.

"You mean you loved that Taylor asked you to pay for beans?" he joked

"Every occasion has its quirks" she said

"And here I thought this one had you" he countered

"I am pretty quirky aren't I?" She said proudly

Tristan laughed and nodded "Yes you are"

"I love you" Rory whispered into his ear softly

"Its why you said yes" he said, laughing afterwards at her annoyed sigh "I love you too" he said sincerely, craning his neck back at her

Rory grinned and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Rory!" she heard him laugh amused

"What?" she asked confused

"You have to get down. My arms are about to fall off, and we're not moving anymore" he teased

"Oh, sorry" She said with a smile and let him set her down. It was only then that she realized they were at the gazebo again. She watched Tristan pull out the chair for her and smiled sweetly at him before sitting down, letting him push it in a little before he sat down in his.

Rory grinned while looking around. She was in the center of her town…everything was in sight. The lighting was dimmed to perfection and everything was just perfect.

"Well aren't you going to see what we're having?" Tristan asked with a small smile

Rory picked up the small silver cover that lay on top of her food to keep it warm and laughed lightly at the contents. "You remembered?" She asked, touched

"Of course I remembered" Tristan scoffed teasingly "I know you had this whole romantic thing with _lobster_ planned the night you were proposed to. Key word being _lobster_." He joked

Tristan glared playfully "I love lobster!" she defended

"I know. but it seemed funny that the highlight of your night was the lobster" he went on

"It wasn't the highlight of the night. I never imagined…this" She said softly

"So I outranked the lobster" Tristan asked with a raised eyebrow

Rory laughed and nodded "You outranked the lobster" She confirmed

"This is delicious Tristan!" Rory gasped as she tried her food

"Good" Tristan said slightly relieved

"No I mean, its really good. Where did you get it!" She asked curiously

"Its Stars Hollow Rory…I thought you went to Yale" He teased

"Sookie" Rory stated with a sigh, feeling rather stupid for asking

"So what's for dessert?" she asked after she had finished her dinner

Tristan looked confused "Dessert?" he questioned "You're not full?"

"I take the 'yes' back" Rory demanded "I _know_ you didn't plan this and no dessert!"

Tristan chuckled "Dessert's coming calm down babe…lets just relax"

Rory sighed "I guess it's the least I can do" She mumbled

He merely grinned in response "You ready to go?" he asked

Rory nodded "Yeah." She said, standing up and taking his hand as he led her to their next destination.

"Wait! I forgot my can of beans" She squealed as they walked a few feet away from the gazebo

Tristan rolled his eyes "Of all the things to say on the night you were proposed to"

"Sh! This can has sentimental value" She defended as she quickly retrieved it

"And its stolen" he pointed out, throwing an arm around her shoulders when she came back.

"So where are we going?" Rory asked, shivering from the cool air hitting the bare skin that was revealed by her dress.

Tristan frowned and slipped off his suit jacket, setting it around her shoulders before bringing her closer to him. "You cold? Want to stop by your house and grab a jacket?" he asked

Rory shook her head "No, I'll be fine" she said smiling "Besides, I don't have a jacket to go with this dress"

"We'll be there soon" he promised

Rory knew better than to ask so she just enjoyed the moment. "You brought me to the Inn?" she asked

"Well you didn't think we were spending the night in your childhood bedroom did you?" he asked with a smirk

"No…" She agreed and followed him in

"Hi Michel" Rory greeted smiling

"Hello" Michel said in his normal snooty French accent "Congratulations" he said as nicely as possible "Here is your room. Don't be too loud"

Rory's jaw dropped as they walked away, Tristan having to tug her alone because of her shock "Did he just imply…"

Tristan nodded chuckled "yeah he did"

"Tristan why do we have the honeymoon suite?" she asked curiously

"Because it's the best?" he asked confused "And because we wont be coming here for our honeymoon anyway"

"Why not…" Rory asked defensively

"Whoa. Don't get upset…I just meant we probably wont be in this state let alone this country for our honeymoon…but if you want to fly back and stay here, we can do that" he said taking a step back

"No…sorry" She said sheepishly "I just…never mind"

"Come on." He said ushering her in

"What's all this?" She asked curiously, looking at a few boxes strewn on the floor.

"Gifts" Tristan responded rolling his eyes as he slipped off his coat Rory was wearing and hung it up.

"From who!" Rory asked curiously

"Your mom" he said "I told her not to…but you know her"

"She's crazy"

"Lets not worry about that now hm?" he said softly moving to stand in front of her

"How did you come up with tonight Tris?" Rory asked sweetly as she fingered his shirt where her hand lay on his chest.

"Carefully" he chuckled "It took a while" he responded, gently running his hands over her shoulders and arms

"How long have you been planning this?" She asked curiously

"Does it matter?" he asked with a soft smile

"No" She whispered "It was incredible"

"I believe you said that already" he chuckled

"Well we're standing in the middle of a hotel room and you haven't given me dessert yet" She answered cheekily

"Well then lets get a move on it" He said smirking walking backwards into the bedroom, still holding her hips

"I really did mean dessert Tristan…I want dessert!" she demanded

"And you'll get it…jeez Gilmore. I'm marrying you, I _know_ you need dessert" he teased, opening the door

"Tristan" She whispered when she saw the dimly lit room

"Please please please be careful…this is already a fire hazard as is and I don't think your mother will love me more than you anymore if I burn down her Inn" he pleaded, carefully guiding her to the bed

"She does not love you more than me!" Rory gasped

"She does. I can bake" Tristan reminded her

Rory huffed "I can learn"

"Sure…we'll get you a fireproof kitchen with plastic knives so you don't stab yourself…" he teased

Rory laughed softly and looked around at all the candles placed around the room. It looked like it was straight out of a chapter of a romance novel.

"How long did it take you to do all this!" Rory asked softly

"Again with the pointless questions." He said playfully, carefully laying her down on the bed and climbing on top of her

"Dessert?" she asked smiling innocently at him

"I'm hurt" he said in mock anger before reaching over and pulling out a plate of strawberries and whipped cream

Rory's eyes lit up as she tried to push Tristan off her so she could sit. "Jeez woman!" he groaned stilling her arms

"Strawberries Tristan" She reminded him

"Yes. I know" He said "You _are _going to share aren't you?"

"If I must" She sighed as if really put out

"Careful. They're mine" he warned, holding the tray of berries just out of her reach

Rory glared "I _know_ you're not keeping that from me at the moment Tristan. I know because you value your life"

Tristan chuckled "You're in no position to be making demands Rory"

"Fine" Rory growled "You're mean"

"We've been over this" He laughed and handed her the tray, watching her eyes light up as she picked one up and stopped right before it got to her mouth. She looked up at him and smeared the whipped cream covered strawberry on his cheek.

Tristan's eyes widened in surprise "Rory!" he laughed

"What happened to Mary tonight" Rory asked cheekily, licking the strawberry, not even knowing she was doing it seductively, driving Tristan crazy

"Fuck, you are definitely not a Mary tonight" He groaned, watching her tongue glide over the fruit and growling when she took it into her mouth.

Rory smiled "I like the image" she stated, eyeing him

"What?" he asked confused

"The image…of you covered in whipped cream" She said dreamily, a grin threatening to break free as she desperate tried to stop from laughing

Tristan rolled his eyes "I think you'd look better in that image" he said

"But what fun would it be for me?" She teased

"It would be fun for me…and fun for you when I get to lick it off" he shot back in a low voice

Rory groaned "Forget the strawberries, lets just get a large can of whipped cream…I'm sure Sookie has some around here" She mumbled, pushing the tray aside

Tristan smirked and shook his head "You're crazy" he laughed lightly

"Which is why you want to marry me!" Rory said happily "We're getting married…" she added softly as an afterthought as if it had just now sunk in

He nodded "Yup that's what engaged usually means" he teased

"Quiet!" She admonished "its sinking in" she added with a small smile

"Second thoughts?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"never" she said grinning

He laughed "I deflowered Mary!" He joked

"You're incorrigible!" Rory said while glaring "And _you_ didn't deflower me!" she protested

"I'm going to take your marriage virginity" He said with a smirk

She rolled her eyes "Okay Tristan, you deflowered me" she said sarcastically

"I'm sorry. Could you say that again" he teased

"You know what. I change my mind, I want the strawberries back" She snapped

"I love how angry you get at me babe, its hot" He goaded

Groaning she turned over so her head was buried into the pillow below her.

"Interesting position" he mused as he was still practically laying on top of her when she decided to turn over

"Tristan!" She whined, her voice coming out muffled because of the pillow

He laughed softly and sat up a little so he was straddling her legs before leaning down and placing a tender kiss to the nape of her neck, making her sigh underneath him. He gently unzipped the dress she was wearing and maneuvered himself so he could slip it off of her.

"Tristan? What are you doing?" She asked when he wouldn't let her turn over after he had set the dress aside, leaving her in her underwear.

"Relax" he said with a grin and leaned over to where the nightstand was, grabbing a bottle of lavender oil and taking some in his hands, rubbing them together to warm it before setting them on her lower back. He smiled when he felt her jump slightly at the unexpected sensation. Starting at her lower back, he gently slid his hands all the way up to her shoulders, applying pressure and massing his thumbs into her muscles as he went.

"Mmm" She moaned "That feels nice"

"Good" he said softly and continued, working out all the knots and kinks in her back

"I feel like I should be doing something for you since you set this entire rendezvous up" She mumbled quietly

Tristan chuckled "Trust me, you can…later" he smirked

"Mmm what is that?" She asked, referring to the aroma

"Lavender" he told her

"And where did you learn to give massages like this" She muttered making him chuckle

"I'm a doctor" he said cheekily "And well…you know what they say about doctor's hands…" he teased

"And you're just showing me these skills now!" She exclaimed with a sigh "Not nice…"

"I gotta tuck some of them away! You'd get bored of me" he countered with a grin

"Never" She mumbled "The day Tristan Dugrey becomes boring is the day I'll jump out of a plane…willingly"

Tristan chuckled "Thanks…I guess"

"Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" Tristan asked

Rory shrugged "I don't know. I don't really care, as long as I'm with you and its not Antarctica" she laughed

"How about a cruise?" he asked

"A cruise? To where?" she asked intrigued

"Around the world…" he answered

"Tristan! That would take months" She exclaimed, turning around to lay on her back so she could look at him

"Point?" He asked, setting his hands on her stomach and rubbing oil on her front side as well

"Can you get off of work that long?" she asked

"Sure I can…can you?" he asked, moving to her shoulders and neck

"I can try" Rory gasped when she felt him reach behind her and unhook her bra, slipping it off of her before throwing it aside

"Good. Then Cruise it is" he mumbled cupping her breasts in his hands, loving the way they felt.

"Tristan…" Rory sighed, her eyes rolling back into her head as he gently kneaded them in his hands.

"Come on, lets get all of this off of you" he said, pulling her up and standing up with her.

"I have to get up?" She whined reaching for her bra

"Leave it…" He said leading her to the bathroom

"Will you be joining me?" she asked raising an eyebrow when she saw there was a bath waiting for them.

He grinned "Of course" he answered slipping his clothes off as she took the last article of hers off as well.

"This is nice" Rory mumbled with a soft smile

Tristan laughed "I'm happy you said yes" he said trailing a finger down her arm as she settled in front of him

"Of course I said yes" She said as if it were an incredulous thought "I'm in love with you Tristan"

"Well a guy can only dream" he grinned "Besides, it makes it more fun when you don't know what the girls going to say"

"Really" she stated sarcastically

"no" he laughed "not at all, although I was a nervous wreck" he admitted

"You mask it well" she chuckled "I'm excited"

"We have to tell my parents" he groaned

"My grandparents" she said in the same tone "The Haydens, God Tristan you just ruined a perfect moment by pointing that out"

"Well it would have happened sooner or later" he retorted

"Yeah but not on our first night engaged!" she exclaimed

"Get over it" he grinned while rolling his eyes "now I don tknow about you…but I'm kind of hungry"

"We had dinner…" she said confused

"Eh. I was too wrapped up in the moment to eat" he shrugged

"You were too wrapped up to _eat_?" she asked shocked

"Yes" he laughed "Contrary to popular belief, food is not my life."

"Sad" She pouted

"Food or me?" he narrowed his eyes

"Uh…is this a trick question?" she laughed nervously

"Rory!" he exclaimed with a laugh

"You, of course" She rolled her eyes "Don't test me though."

"I'll take your word for it" he grinned "

* * *

A/N: Okay so I've had this chapter written for a while now and I havnt posted it because I was thinking of some other ideas that I havnt been able to write  So anyways, enjoy…I cant promise the next chapter will be quick…but I'll definitely try 


End file.
